Death Knell they almost lost Sam
by Kylie Carter Reese
Summary: Ok so this is my third story, i think this is where the writers should also allowed Jack and Sam to get together. bullshit that they allowed her and Pete to continue dating. ok so i crossed this over happy guys?
1. Thank you, to my fans on fanfiction

I wanna just say thank you to my fans on here, and thanks to all the reviews and Favorites. It helps me write more and more about my all-time favorite T.V. show…

OK so I havent been able to be online on my computer because of an hacker. so i turned my computer off and a had a friend fix it for me now I'm Back with a venences... i know that it might not be the right spelling of the word but you get what I'm saying thanks for waiting and reviewing it helps alot...

Parrings:

SG-1,

Sam and Jack

Daniel and Janet

Sanctuary,

Hellen and Will

Henry and Evie

Offical Teal'c and Kate parring... Yay...

Thanks RizONEIL and LadyMo & MajorSam for sticking with me. Please more reviews if you can thanks….

So thank you!


	2. CH1 Jacob and Sam test the weapon

CH1 Jacob and Sam at the Alpha site.

Death Knell here's what I really think happened. Sam breaks it off with Pete because she realizes she's still in love with Jack. But she doesn't know how he feels about her.

Here's the drill I don't own anyone in Stargate or Sanctuary, but if I did this is where I think the writers should have allowed Jack and Sam to get together.

Jacob and Sam are in one of the labs at the Alpha site, Jacob was looking for something. Giving up coffee wasn't good for anyone to be around him when he becomes annoyed. Sam realizes that her dad is agitated about something he can't fine. Finally too annoyed Jacob finally asks for the item.

"Where's the matrix crystal?" Jacob said angrily.

"Next to the primaries." Sam replied in the non-soldier voice.

"I can't find anything in here. I had a system back at the old Alpha Site." Being an old General and having a Tok'ra symbiote names Selmak Jacob had a system.

"The location of the old Alpha Site was compromised when Anubis used his mind probe on Jonas. You didn't really wanna hang around there did you?" Sam giving information her dad already knew.

"I just want to be able to work as efficiently as possible. Anubis' drones are kicking the crap out of the System Lords and we're next. This prototype should have been done weeks ago." Jacob wasn't happy the prototypes of the new Telchak's to knock out the Drones haven't been finished yet." Jacob was piss that they haven't finished the prototype."

"It's done. It's just not… finished." Sam replied.

"Interesting distinction." Jacob was not fully in the conversation mode.

"Look, we only got Telchak's device a month ago. I'm surprised we were able to come up with something so quickly." Sam replied.

"In its current configuration, the weapon is only seventy percent effective at counteracting the reanimation technology." Jacob replied back in a angry annoyed voice.

"That's because the power unit you're using hasn't been properly calibrated. This one will be better." Sam replied.

"Maybe." Jacob said annoyingly

"Have you not had your coffee this morning?" Sam finally asked the coffee question.

"Selmak doesn't like coffee." Jacob replied.

"You gave up coffee for your symbiote?" Sam said in a shockingly voice.

Jacob nods, he hated giving up coffee but he did it for Selmak.

"I didn't know that." Sam was telling the truth.

"We never talk anymore, Sam." Jacob was telling the truth. He didn't even know that Sam finally was seeing someone. He wouldn't like him though; he always thought that Jack and his daughter would be together eventually. At that time a soldier came rushing in.

"Lieutenant Glenn, what's happening?" Sam said in her soldier voice.

"We're under attack. We just picked up Goa'uld ships entering the atmosphere. Colonel Riley has ordered immediate evac to Beta. We're bugging out right now." Lieutenant Glenn replied in a panic.

They get rushed to get out of the lab, but it was too late. Anubis Drone fines them and shoots Lieutenant Glenn through the door. Jacob and Sam looks at each other and ducks behind the labs tables. The base commander decides to have the self-destruct too go off. Not wanting Anubis to find out what they have been doing these past few weeks. Sam and Jacob manage to get away; but not before Sam get hurt badly. Sam got separated from Jacob not knowing if her dad is alive or dead. Running for her life, Sam hopes that Jack and the rest of Sg-1 find her. She can't die, she won't give up.

So this is my third story, hope you enjoy it. Reviews please and thanks. Next Chapter Jack and Jacob lose it...


	3. CH2 JACK AND TEAL LOOK FOR JACOB AND SAM

**Ch2- Jack goes ballistic. He and Teal'c goes back to look for Jacob and Sam.**

Walking in the control room Jack is pissed because he doesn't know what happened to Sam. He walks in with Daniel and Teal'c who both have a worried face on.

"With all due respect Sir; What the HELL happened?" Jack couldn't lose Sam, if he lost Sam his whole world is lost.

"Approximately 20 minutes ago, a few Goa'uld ships prompted an evacuation of the Alpha site." Hammond Replied.

"Sam was doing research there." Daniel was stating the obvious.

"She and Jacob were working on a weapon designed to neutralize Anubis' new soldiers. At the moment we have no idea what happened to either of them." Sounding a little sadden by the situation Hammond tries to explain.

"How many people got out?" Jack is still sounding piss as he asked.

"Casualty reports are still coming in from the Beta Site, but at least 90 people are still missing, including the base commander, Colonel Reilly." Hammond replied.

"I thought the location of the Alpha Site was secret." Jack was piss that the new Alpha site was compromised that early. And he was piss because Hammond didn't know what happened to Sam.

"We brought the gate there in a Tok'ra ship. It's a completely new address." Daniel was wondering why the Goa'uld found out.

"Yet evidently, somehow the Goa'uld have discovered its whereabouts." Teal'c said.

"Chevron seven locked. Wormhole is stable, Sir. No radio chatter." Technician Davis said.

"Send the MALP." Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir." Davis Replied.

The MALP goes through the gate but it tips over. they can't see anything. Which makes Jack ferrous, he wants Sam home like right now. Not two hours later or three days later he wants her home now.

"MALP is en route. Receiving MALP telemetry. Sir, my instruments are telling me that the MALP is on its side." Davis says.

"You still have camera control?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir." Davis replied.

Davis, use the computers to control the MALP's camera, it showed that the MALP was tipped over on its side.

"If the Stargate was knocked over and is lying face down on the ground, the forming of the event horizon would have excavated a cavity underneath it. The MALP came through, and fell into the hole." Daniel steps in to explain what they were seeing.

"There is no way to know if the DHD survived the attack." Hammond said.

"If we were to bring an alternate power source we could…" Teal'c replied.

"Dial out manually." Daniel concluded.

"Possibly be under enemy fire." Hammond replied he was worried about his soldier but mostly worried about his best friend and God Daughter.

"We'll be fine, sir. The gate dug the perfect foxhole." Jack defiantly wanted to go save the woman he loved and her father.

"You have a go. Good luck, Colonel. And bring them home safe." Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir." Jack would die before giving up on finding Sam

Jack, with the rest of SG-1, SG-3 went through the gate with a ladder leading them out. They looked devastated when they came out of the fox hole. Jack immediately had them fan out.

"Wow." Daniel can only say one word. He's thinking no one could of survived this.

"This destruction does not appear to be the result of an aerial assault." Teal'c stating the obvious.

"Single-radius blast." Jack said while putting on his sun glasses.

"Quite possibly the self-destruct, to prevent the Alpha Site from falling into enemy hands." Teal still stating the obvious.

"So we'll split up, search for survivors." Jack wanted to go and search for Sam now.

"Who could have survived this?" Colonel Reynolds had no clue what he just said.

"Start with the tree line there. Watch it Reynolds you know Sam and Jacob they can survived anything." Jack replied piss off.

"Copy." Colonel Reynolds replied.

"Move out." Jack Said.

They fan out, SG-1 sticking together while, SG-3 and 11 goes the opposite direction.

"O'Neill." Teal'c spotted an armor of one of Anubis super soldiers.

"What have you got?" Jack rushed over to see what Teal'c was so worked up about. Thinking it was Sam.

"This is the armor of one of Anubis' drones." Teal'c explained what he was seeing.

"Reynolds." Jack reached for is radio. He wanted to let Reynolds know that one of the super soldiers could still be out there.

"Go ahead." Reynolds replied.

"Be advised, we may not be alone here. At least one of Anubis' goons might have been on the planet when it blew. Use extreme caution." Jack didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Understood." Reynolds replied.

Reynolds and the rest of SG-3 proceed with their weapons drawn. He knows when Jack gives an order do it no questions asked. They spot some survivors of the Alpha site.

"Colonel." Major Green said, as Colonel Reynolds was stepping up.

"Major Green, you all right?" concerned Reynolds replied.

"I'm fine, sir. We got some serious injuries here." Major Green replied.

There was some injured Tok'ra with them.

"Any other survivors in the area?" Reynolds was wondering if Sam or Jacob was with them.

"As far as I know, we're the only ones, sir." Major Green replied not knowing if there were any more survivors.

"O'Neill." Reynolds wanted to tell Jack that there were survivors.

"Go ahead." Jack replied.

"We found twelve survivors but they're not in good shape." Reynolds replied.

"How bad?" Jack wanted to know.

"Some can walk, but most need immediate medical treatment." Reynolds replied.

"Is Carter with them?" Jack wanted to know if Sam was with them, he needed her to be alive.

"I'm afraid not." Reynolds replied knowing it's not the answer Jack wanted to hear.

Jack was getting angrier that he couldn't find Sam. He knew that she and Jacob would die or keep running before getting caught by a super soldier. He radio into the SGC to let Hammond know the situation. He sugested that SG-3 needed help getting the gate back up. Hammond lets him know that SG-11 and 21 are on their way. Jack wanted to get the injured out, and continue searching for Sam.

"Jack" Daniel said.

"Don't." Jack replied knowing what Daniel was going to say.

"It's a possib-…" Daniel was stopped by Jack.

"STOP IT Daniel!" Jack was piss that Daniel was even thinking what he was thinking.

"But, if she survived. How lon-…" Daniel was stop by Teal'c

"Major Carter is a well-trained warrior she'll survive." Teal'c said.

"Thanks T. I needed to hear that." Jack was happy, Teal'c understood what he needed to hear.

"Jack, if she survived don't you think ment-.." Daniel was stop again.

"Listen Danny Boy, yes I know and I understand that that's why we are here to pick her up if she falls." Jack replied.

They continue looking for Jacob when they found him under a tree log.

"Jacob" Jack screamed.

"Anubis' drones.." Jacob tried telling them what happened.

"We know" Jack replied.

"Take this. It's not a hundred percent, but it's all we've got. It only has a few more shots. Sam has a fully charged power unit." Jacob handed Jack the Telchak device.

"Where is she?" Jack was asking him where was Sam.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she's still alive." Jacob replied.

"How long were you separated?" Jack replied.

"I don't know, pretty out of it. Jack fine her; tell her how you feel for all of us. She may not tell me that she loves you but she does." Jacob responded.

"I will die trying to find Sam, Jacob. Trust me." Jack responded back.

"I know. And I do trust you with my daughter's life." Jacob replied.

**Authors note: So I'm just going by gut feeling right now. Adding a few lines in there, I felt like this episode was the one that the writers should of got rid of Pete and allowed Jack and Sam to officially be together not after the 8****th**** season. **


	4. CH3 Teal'c and Jack searching for Sam

**CH3 Teal'c and Jack still searching for Sam while Daniel tries to find out what really happened. **

**Author's notes: Flash backs are in bolded words.**

SG-1 and 11 goes through the Gate with the rest of the injured soldiers and Tok'ra. Daniel goes through, with Jacob who is on a stretcher; Hammond is waiting at the steps of the ramp. Jack and Teal'c are back on the planet searching for Sam who is still running for her life.

Looking at Jacob "How are you doing?" Hammond asked.

"It's nothing Selmak can't handle" Jacob said getting on a gurney.

"Jacob, we need to know what happened out there. How did Anubis get the location to the new Alpha Site?" Hammond was wondering why and how Anubis found out about the new site.

"I have no idea. I was with Sam when the self-destruct went off. One of the drones was chasing us into the forest. George, if I survived the blast… you know that thing survived as well." Jacob replied with sadness in his voice, he wanted to back to the planet to search for Sam with Jack.

"What about the prototype weapon?" Hammond wanted to know if it was ready to use.

"I gave it to Jack. But it's only semi-effective in its current configuration. The upgraded power unit was with Sam." Jacob responded.

"And we have no idea of where she is?" Hammond asked the question only a God Father would ask.

"She's still missing." Daniel replied.

**Back at the Alpha Site, Jack and Teal'c is searching for Sam. **

Teal'c is using his Jaffa training to look for anything that Sam would leave behind, to let them know she's ok. Meanwhile he and Jack have a private conversation during the search.

"Footprints." Teal'c said knelling down on one knee.

"Standard issue from the SGC." Jack notice.

"Indeed. The depth of the impression is consistent with someone of Major Carter's size." Teal'c responded back.

"There's another set over there." Jack notices another set of foot prints.

"They seem to be much larger. Perhaps a drone." Teal'c replied.

"Yeah." Jack said with sadness.

"Do you believe this prototype weapon will be effective against it?" Teal'c asked.

"We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it." Jack said jokingly.

They continue walking searching for Sam.

"O'Neil." Teal'c asked for his attention.

"What is it T?" Jack was wondering where Teal'c was going with this.

"Do you still love Major Carter? If so why allow her to continue to be with Detective Shanahan, she's expressed to me that she still loves you. I remember the Zatarc testing; I believe Major Carter doesn't want to keep it in the room anymore. She does not want to be with Shanahan, she is waiting for you to take the first step." Teal'c responded.

"Listen T, I wouldn't be out here searching for the woman I love; if I still didn't love her. When we do find Sam, I will tell her how I feel." Jack responded.

**Back at the SGC Daniel walk in the infirmary, to talk with Jacob to find out what really happened with Sam.**

Daniel walking to Jacob's bed and sits on it.

"So, uh, how's the leg?" Daniel asked.

"It's getting there, slowly but surely. Selmak is healing it." Jacob responded.

"Oh yeah, slowly, but the way you heal it'll probably take a day." Daniel said.

"You didn't come here to ask me about my leg. You want to know what happened to Sam." Jacob politely stated, knowing that SG-1 wanted to know exactly what happened.

"Yeah." Daniel admitted.

"The base was under attack. We could hear the explosions getting closer… and the sound of scout ships approaching." Jacob recalled what happened.

**Flash Back**

"**We have to leave now!" Lieutenant Glenn**

"**Just give me a second." Sam**

**We had to download the weapon design into the matrix crystal and wipe the computer memory." Jacob**

"**You have the prototype!" Lieutenant Glenn**

"**We can't leave this information for them to find!" Sam**

"**How much longer?" Lieutenant Glenn**

"**Finished!" Sam**

**A few of shots come through the door and kill Glenn on the spot. Sam and Jacob take cover, Sam behind a table while Jacob ducked behind another lab table. A Super soldier bust through the door, Jacob stands up and shoots it once with the prototype weapon; the super soldier falls to its knees. **

"**It worked!" Jacob sounded happy. **

"**Not good enough." Sam replied. **

**The Super soldier just won't stay down. Jacob shoots it again. **

"**Let's get out of here." Jacob yelled. **

**End of flash back. **

"The Stargate was hit; we couldn't get out. So we ran for the hills. The drone followed us. If Sam is still alive, it's still after her." Jacob said he was still worried about Sam; he knows that Sam is a fighter and she will fight to live.

"Maybe it's just hiding, waiting for a chance to go back through the Gate." Daniel replied.

"Of all the rooms on the base, why did it come to that lab? And why did it chase Sam and me as opposed to anyone else?" Jacob responded he somehow knew that the Drone was after him and Sam.

"You think Anubis sent the drones there because they knew about the prototype?" Daniel finally asked a good question.

"I think that was the whole reason for the attack. Somehow Anubis knows we may have the only weapon in the galaxy capable of stopping his soldiers." Jacob stated.

"And Sam has the design, running for her life to keep it." Daniel replied.

"Anubis Drone won't stop until it finds her and kill her." Jacob said.

Meanwhile back at the briefing room Hammond is integrating everyone who was at the Alpha site during the attack. He's trying to figure out how Anubis found the new site and if there was a spy. The Tok'ra and Jaffa are at war with each other not liking to align with one another because of bad blood and history. After Hammond talked to both leaders of the tok'ra and Jaffa; he radio back to the Alpha Site to find out what Jack and Teal'c found.

"Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said while in the control room with Walter patching him through.

"General." Jack responding back.

"Status report." Hammond asked about what or what they haven't found yet. He also knows that Jack would die before giving up on Sam. Hammond also knows that if they do get Sam back, Jack would probably admit his feelings for his 2IC.

"We found tracks, sir. They could be Carter's." Jack responds.

"In what direction?" Hammond asked.

"East, headed up into the hills." Jack replied.

"The higher ground is a more defensible position." Teal'c also replied.

"Understood, I'll have the UAV fly a search pattern in that area; Hammond out." Hammond was doing more than sending the UAV; the UAV would have rockets on it that Sam would use if the UAV was shot down by her.

**Sam point of view as she is running from the Super Soldier. **

She's laying low on a hill side, ducking her head as the super soldiers looks around for her. She holds her breath hoping that it doesn't find her. She can finally breathe when it moves away a good distant. I have to stay alive, I can't die. I won't die. Not without telling Jack my true feeling towards him. I don't love Pete, Narim, shit I didn't even love Martouf or Lantash; not the way they love me. It was always you, Jack. I need to stay alive. I can't let a thing like Anubis Super Soldier kill me, not before I had a chance to tell You. To tell You that I...I….Com'on Sam you can say it to yourself, there are no rules or Regulations, especially not now. I…I… I love you Jack. Please if you're here; come find me so I can tell you. She's mentally telling Jack to come find her now. Hoping that mentally it will work, they've always had a way of finding their way to each other in tough situations.

**Author's notes: OK so been busy at work again trying to finish these chapters as fast as I can. Please review thanks. And yes I meant to capitalize you, when I'm talking about Sam and Jack true feelings for each other.**


	5. CH4 Hammond Tries to find out what happe

**CH4 Jacob, Hammond, ****M'ZEL and Delek try to talk about what happened at the Alpha Site; and the alliance.**

Jacob walks up to George's office to talk about Sam and how the search was coming along. He now has to walk with a cane but that won't last. Jacob knocks on the door once and walks in.

"Jacob, come on in." Hammond said, he and Jacob are close friends and God Fathers to each other kids. It's a military thing.

"Any news on Sam?" Jacob asking the obvious question, he wanted Sam home now.

"Not yet, but we have a UAV airborne and all available SG teams are searching. I don't know anyone tougher or more resourceful. She'll find a way out of this." Hammond knows how Sam operates when stranded off world.

"How's the investigation going?" Jacob didn't want to continue talking about his missing daughter. So he purposely stirred of topic.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that. Do you know anything about a Tok'ra operative within Olokun's ranks?" Hammond wanted to know if Jacob knew about anything considering his on the High Council.

"No." Jacob wanted to know now what was going on.

"According to the Jaffa, you have a spy in his inner circle." Hammond relayed.

"They're mistaken." Jacob would know if there was a spy in Olokun's ranks.

Right then and there the klaxons begun to sound off.

Technician Davis over the PA system "Unscheduled off-world activation."

George and Jacob walks to the Gate Room to find that M'Zel was walking through the stargate.

"Did you learn anything at the Beta Site?" Hammond asked walking up to M'Zel.

"Of the Jaffa sent to recruit rebels from Olokun's army, only one has returned. The fate of the others is unknown. Anubis has won a major victory. Thousands of Jaffa has been killed, and many of Olokun's commanders captured. The Tok'ra spy among them…." M'Zel responded.

"That's impossible. If we had someone on the inside, I would have known about it." Jacob replied angrily.

"Are you sure?" George asked Jacob.

**At the Alpha Site Sam is still running from the Super Soldier here are her thoughts. **

Meanwhile Sam is still running from Anubis Super Soldier, she is so tired; so finding a tree she sits down to tend to her gash in her leg: Com'on Sam you need to live not only for yourself but also for your family, Dad, George, Daniel, Teal'c, and oh god Jack. What would he do if he lost me? Oh god I can't die because Jack would lose it; he would go after Anubis himself without orders from George. I know he thinks I don't pay attention to what he does when were around each other. The flirtation that we do, Jack I'm trying to stay alive please find me.

**Back at the SGC Hammond and Delek go at it.**

While at the SGC Hammond is in the briefing room about to talk to Delek about what is going on.

"Thank you for your co-operation in this matter, Delek." Hammond said sitting across from him.

"I do not see the need to continue this investigation, General. The Jaffa have as much as admitted responsibility." Delek respond angrily.

"All we know for sure is that some of the men they sent to recruit rebels from Olokun's armies didn't return." Hammond respond knowing that no matter what he says isn't going to change what happened to Sam.

"Because they were captured in Anubis' latest offensive. It is the most logical explanation." Delek replied.

"According to the Jaffa, a Tok'ra spy was also captured." Hammond said.

"We both know that Jaffa intelligence is not always as reliable as it should be." Delek knew that Jaffa intelligence could use a little work but he wasn't going to admit that there was a Tok'ra spy amongst Olokun's ranks.

"So you're saying you haven't got an operative in Olokun's ranks?" Hammond wanted the truth knowing that the Tok'ra wasn't going to admit to anything.

"I am unable to discuss such matters at this present time." Delek responded like he wasn't going to say a word. As Jack would say 'I plead the fifth'.

"The terms of our alliance dictate full disclosure." Hammond stated the facts of the treaty between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri.

"In matters of joint concern." Delek stated the fact about the X-302's that the Tau'ri now has to defend earth.

"The security of the Alpha Site is a matter of joint concern." Hammond stated.

"But the disposition of our operatives has no bearing on the security of the Alpha Site." Delek responded.

"So you claim." Hammond replied getting a little annoyed.

"You have allies amongst the other nations of this planet do you not?" Delek wanted to make a point.

"Of course." Hammond responds knowing exactly where he was going with his answer.

"Do you always practice full disclosure with them?" Delek knew that the Tau'ri didn't practice full disclosure with other nations on their planet.

"We gave you shelter when you had nowhere else to go." Hammond stated.

"Because you needed us. Just as you brought us Telchak's re-animation device because you needed our help to develop a weapon against Anubis' drones. But you are not always so forthcoming. There is for example your program to build and design hybrid ships using Goa'uld technologies. A program which the Tok'ra feels extremely unwise." Delek had a point.

"We need those ships for the defense of Earth." Hammond knew that Delek wouldn't like his answer but oh well.

"And so you feel it is none of our concern. You see, General, it works both ways. You ask us to trust that your headlong pursuit of technologies that you don't understand poses no threat. But you fail to offer similar consideration when it comes to our policy on using covert operatives." Delek had a good point.

"Let me ask you something. How many Tok'ra from the Alpha site are still unaccounted for?" Hammond wanted to go back on topic.

"Five." Delek answer honestly.

"Do you know how many people I'm missing? Sixty-four. That's including Jacob's daughter. Believe me when I say I'm going to get to the bottom of this with or without your help." Hammond was telling the truth he wanted his God Daughter back, along with other people who might still be alive.

**Meanwhile Sam is still running for her life.**

Sam is still trying to keep hiding her tracks from the Anubis Super Soldier. She stops to drink some water from a pond, she's very tired. Anubis Super Soldier is on the opposite side of the water; he spots Sam and starts firing. She doge the firing and ducks back into the trees as he chases after her. Jack I need you, please find me. I need you to hold me and stay with me. i… she stops herself from saying what she really wants to say.

Back at the SGC in Jacobs VIP room. Selmak is in _italic_.

"I've been expecting you. No doubt you've spoken to General Hammond." Delek said.

"He says he asked you if we had a spy in Olokun's inner circle." Jacob responded.

"Yes, he did." Delek replied.

"He asked me the same question. Of course I told him no, because only the High Council could make a decision like that. And since I'm on the High Council, I would know about it. Wouldn't I? Or is there something you want to tell me." Jacob said angrily.

"If you have a concern, you can take it up with the Council yourself." Delek said walking away.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jacob responded angrily.

"An interesting question. It seems I am talking to a human host." Delek said annoyed that he was still talking to Jacob he wanted to talk to Selmak. Selmak then took over the conversation.

"_Make no mistake, Delek. I am still Selmak. And I was a leader of the Tok'ra before you had even taken a host."_ Selmak replied.

"Maybe you've been a leader too long. The Tau'ri are unlike other humans in the galaxy. Their will has not been eroded by thousands of years of slavery. This can be a valuable asset, but it can also make them dangerous — particularly as hosts." Delek told the truth.

"_Jacob Carter has had no more influence on me than any other host." _Selmak replied.

"There are those of us who would disagree. You have allowed yourself to get too close to these people, Selmak. Your true loyalties are in question." Delek said, and it was sort of true. Although Selmak is Tok'ra Jacob is still Tau'ri, and he has family back here so don't underestimate Selmak and Jacob loyalties. He and she have loyalties to both the Tok'ra and Tau'ri.

"_Do you speak for the entire Council?"_ Selmak responded.

"You still have your defenders. Although their numbers are diminishing." Delek was telling the truth.

"_So you did meet without me… and you did send an operative."_ Selmak finally asked the question.

"And if you had known, would you have told General Hammond?" Delek didn't even have to ask Selmak/Jacob would of told the people of the Tau'ri it was a part of their treaty.

"_They have a right to know_." Selmak wasn't lying the Tau'ri had a right to know.

"We knew you would feel that way, which is precisely why you were not informed." Delek was once again telling the truth.

**Author's notes: ok so this was tiring to write but I'm going by what I saw and heard. Oh my feelings about Jack and Sam too. Hehe…. **


	6. CH5 The Talks round2

**CH5- the Talks Round 2.**

**Delek leave the VIP Room while Jacob goes and meet with George. **

Jacob walks in to Hammond's office.

"So Delek admits that this spy has gone missing." Hammond asked.

"Yes. But the Tok'ra will never acknowledge that he could have been responsible for what happened at the Alpha Site. Tok'ra operatives have orders never to allow themselves to be taken alive." Jacob responds and he's telling the truth the Tok'ra will never admit that they could have been responsible.

"What about a sarcophagus." Hammond was wondering about that.

"They take special precautions to ensure that the brain is not left intact. No revival is possible." Jacob replied.

"This is all assuming the man wasn't taken unawares." Hammond responded.

"The system isn't foolproof. But they won't admit that. The truth is, I don't think you'll ever find out for sure who was responsible for the leak. It could have been the Tok'ra or the Jaffa. It could have been both. Look, I've helped you as much as I can with this investigation, but right now I'd like to get back to the Alpha Site and join the search." Jacob said.

"I need you here." Hammond said and he did need Jacob there.

"George I already told you, I'm out of the loop. They don't trust me anymore; they think my emotions are clouding my judgment. This is a little ironic considering that I'm wasting all this time while my own daughter is out there being hunted by that thing." Jacob replied.

"We have our best people on this, Jacob. They will find her." Hammond did and he knows that Jack would still die before giving up on Sam.

"What the HELL am I supposed to do in the meantime? Sit around on my collective ass while the man that loves my daughter looks for her." Jacob said not realizing what he just said.

"Opps. George just between you and I; Jack loves Sam and she loves him. I doubt that Sam and Jack would ever admit their true feelings for each other not while they are both in the Air Force. Besides I think the Regulations are a little out dated. They've saved the world and the galaxy more times than I can count. Please George if you would have seen them off world; you would know that they would die for each other. Call the president and see if he can get the REGS lifted for the SGC. Before Sam and Jack get back." Jacob knew it was bad timing for him to ask a favor for that but he also knew that if both Jack and Sam would make it back they would start a relationship with or without the REGS.

"I understand Jacob and I will try." Hammond replied. Continuing back on topic:

"I just got a report from the Beta Site. The Jaffa is blaming the Tok'ra for what happened. There have already been several altercations. If I can't get the situation under control, I have orders to expel them all. Our alliance is falling apart. I need someone to bridge the gap, someone to be the voice of reason. I need you."

**Meanwhile Sam is still deviating from the Super Soldier. Jack's feelings about what is going on.**

Sam hid beneath some vines; she spots the UAV in the sky and uses her watch to reflect the sun onto it, showing her position. Just as the sun is caught onto her watch, Anubis Super soldier sees the UAV and shoots it down. Sam hid as he walks by her. Not too far from Sam's position, Jack was paged through the radio.

"O'Neill." Colonel Reynolds asked.

"What?" Jack replied.

"A UAV has been shot down in your area. It's about four klicks away on a heading of three two zero degrees from your present location." Reynolds replied.

"We're on a way." Jack was wondering if Sam saw the UAV and would use the rockets on it to try and kill the Super Soldier. 'Sam please hang on, I'm coming to get you. Please Sam I love you. It would kill me if you die. I will kill Anubis myself if I have to; to avenge your death. Please let her live.' He said mentally to himself. Hoping Sam would hear it too.

**Hammond makes a quick phone call.**

"Mr. President, its Hammond. I need to talk to you about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." Hammond said.

"Go ahead and please George, I hate repeating myself, please call me Henry." Henry replied.

"Ok Henry, I was wondering if you have any clue what's going on between them." Hammond asks.

"I have some regulations of what's going on. I mean I'm not blind. Anyone who is within a five mile radius would know what's going on. Even if she is dating that Detective. What do you have in mind?" Henry said

"Well I know they won't admit their feelings for each other; not while they are still in the Air Force. And I also know that if Jack finds her alive and she decides to breaks up with Detective Shanahan, which I know she will; they would start dating secretly. And Kinsey would use that to get Jack out of the Air Force, or hurt him through Sam; and that wouldn't be good for either of us. So I am asking you to lift the REGS off for the SGC; so that Jack and Sam could officially be together. And just to remind you Henry, they've saved the world more times than anyone and you know that. So I am asking this for them as a favor for me. Oh and don't tell Kinsey right away, I want to see the look on his face when he finds them together." Hammond replied.

"George I thought you would never ask that. I will let the Joint Chiefs know and they will write up an official SGC REGS lift so Jack and Sam can officially start dating. And I won't tell Kinsey a word." Henry replied.

**Hammond leaves his office to meet with M'Zel and Jacob and Selmak is italic.**

"Why have you asked me here?" M'Zel asked.

"You know what's happening at the Beta site?" Jacob replied and asked.

"I do." M'Zel told the truth.

"We need your help to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand. You're a leader amongst the Jaffa. They'll listen to you." Jacob wanted the situation to be stopped before the alliance would fall.

"And what would you have me say? That they must continue to bear the arrogance of the Tok'ra without complaint? That they must be subservient to those who would sacrifice so many of their brothers?" M'Zel replied.

"_For thousands of years, the Jaffa have been dependent on the Goa'uld because they need symbiotes to sustain them. But now there is a substance called Tretonin which can free the Jaffa from this dependence."_ As Jacob bows his head to let Selmak take over.

"I'm aware of the significance of Tretonin." M'Zel replied.

"_Are you also aware that countless millions of Tok'ra symbiotes died in its development? Including our beloved Queen, Egeria? The Queen from which all our lineage can be traced?"_ Selmak replied and asked.

"I was not." He told the truth.

"It is true that together we are strong." M'Zel said.

"_And divided, we will die."_ Selmak replied, and it's the truth the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra and the Jaffa needed each other. She bowed her head to let Jacob take over again.

"We cannot let the alliance between us end." Jacob said if the allance failed Anubis would have won.

"Your words are wise, but my time at the Alpha Site has taught me some bitter lessons. I suspect that you do not speak for all the Tok'ra." M'Zel said.

"No." Jacob replied not happy with his answer.

"Until the others feel as you do, reconciliation may not be possible." M'Zel said.

**Meanwhile Sam finds the UAV. **

Sam finds the UAV hidden in some boulders. She begins working on it, removing part of it and taking the missile, placing it on top of the wing. She takes a piece of wiring from the UAV then opens the top of the missile. I hope this work. She says to herself.

**Back at the SGC Hammond, Jacob, Delek and M'Zel with Daniel try to talk it out again. **

"Gentlemen, we've asked you here together because we need your help to keep the situation at the Beta Site from getting out of hand." Hammond said.

"I'm not sure what you expect the Tok'ra to do, General. We have suffered a number of unprovoked assaults." Delek replied.

"Unprovoked? You refused to help us and thousands of Jaffa died needlessly." M'Zel was telling the truth

"Assassinating Olokun was never an option." Delek replied weather or not he was telling the truth.

"Why not?" Daniel wanted to know why the Tok'ra never wanted to Assassinate Olokun

"We had no way of knowing how many Jaffa would join the rebels. We could have been delivering an entire army into the hands of Anubis." Delek replied

"They deserved the right to choose. Instead, they were slaughtered." M'Zel said.

"We have been fighting the Goa'uld for thousands of years. You have no right to question our methods." Delek replied and he was telling the truth.

"That's because you were alone for thousands of years. You have allies now." Daniel was right.

"And what good has it done us? In the few short years we have known the Tau'ri; your tendency to provoke direct confrontation with the Goa'uld has resulted in the deaths of more Tok'ra than in the previous 100 years combined." Delek said.

"I hate to admit it George, but he's got a point. When a human or a Jaffa dies in battle, more are born to take their place. The same can't be said for the Tok'ra." Jacob replied.

"Our Queen Egeria, from whom all Tok'ra are spawned, is dead. Our numbers are dwindling. This alliance may simply be something we cannot afford." Delek replied as well.

"I have spoken to the High Council with regard to the situation at the Beta Site. The Council believes the best solution is for the Tok'ra to leave." Delek said

"Is that really necessary?" Daniel had to ask

"If this partnership were to continue, you would insist on full disclosure of all our covert operations, would you not?" Delek was right.

"I'm afraid that's non-negotiable." Hammond asked.

"In that case, we must refuse. Secrecy is our only weapon. It's all we've ever known." Delek once again told the truth.

"The Jaffa, too, will be leaving." M'Zel added.

"I don't understand. With the Tok'ra gone…" Hammond Said

"We are not leaving because of the Tok'ra. We are leaving because it is what we must do. On your base, you dictate the terms. We must consult you before we take any action. There are those among us who feel we simply traded one master for another." M'Zel replied.

"We're not trying to tell you what to do. We simply think it's important to coordinate our efforts." Hammond added.

"Unlike the Tau'ri or the Tok'ra, the Jaffa are still learning what it means to be free. In order to do this we must have our own bases. Train our own leaders, build our own communities. We must do this for ourselves or it would have no meaning. Only then can we be equal partners in any alliance." M'Zel replied.

"I'm sorry, this is nuts! My friend almost died out there so that we could get a weapon capable of stopping Anubis' soldiers. And now we're finally in a position where we can really make a difference, and you wanna walk away?" Daniel said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson." Delek said not sounding sorry.

"This is how it must be." M'Zel added.

**Author's notes: ok so this was along chapter I rearranged some things to make the Jack and Sam part longer. When Delek Jacob and M'Zel leave I will right in what they said. **


	7. CH6 Jack & Teal'c finally Find Sam

**CH6 Jack and Teal'c Finally Find Sam. **

**At the Alpha Site Jack and Teal'c hear a missile go off and start running.**

Anubis Super soldier approaches Sam's modified UAV missile, and she ducks down. Anubis Super Soldier sees her, and starts firing. She fires the missile, which hits him and explodes. Oh my God I can't believe that worked she says to herself. O'Neill and Teal'c hear the noise and set off running, Com'on Jack run faster you know its Sam that just fired that. A very exhausted Sam sits on a sandy hill. Anubis Soldier does the Terminator thing and unburies itself from the dirt and takes aim at Sam. Teal'c arrives and starts firing at it, distracting it from Sam. Sam ducks behind a pile of rocks, while Anubis's soldier fires on Teal'c. Jack arrives and fires the Telchak weapon at it, slowing it down. Jack taking cover next to Sam.

"Carter I need the-" Jack starts to ask but is cut off by Sam when she hands him the power source for the Telchak to work.

"Thanks." Jack said thank you to Sam. He placed the power source in the Telchak and start firing. Two shots of the Telchak finally take Anubis Super soldier out.

"Here Teal'c Cover him." Jack tosses Teal'c the Telchak to cover the Soldier.

"Is it…" Sam said. She wanted the Super Soldier to be dead.

"Yeah, he's dead… Right Teal'c, he's dead?" Jack asked Teal'c. Teal'c Kicks it and nods. "Yeah, he's dead. You wanna get up?" Jack asked Sam.

"I just need to rest for a minute." Sam wasn't lying she was running for so long she was tired and hurt.

Jack looks at her as she tries to catch her breath, then he sits down next to her. "Com're." Jack famous line. He puts his arm around her, and she rests her head on his shoulder; Teal'c keeps a watchful eye on the dead Super soldier. A few moments pass.

"I wasn't sure you'll make it." Sam said, she was praying that Jack would find her.

"I would die before I gave up." Jack replied.

"I was screaming in my head for you, hoping that somehow you knew I was still alive. I..." She cut herself off.

"You what?" Jack was wondering if she still loves him.

"I can't… not until I break up with Pete." Sam said.

"I know, but you can't deny yourself from saying the one thing you want to say," Jack was right.

"I… I wanted to stay alive not only for my friends and family but for you… I love you Jack." She finally said the twelve letter words its twelve if you count Jacks name.

"I know and I love you too Sam. I promised myself that if we made it in time to you I would tell you." he wanted her to be alive.

"When we…" Sam passes out in Jacks arms. She is so tired from the past few days.

Jack picks her up and carries her to the Gate, Teal'c watches their six. When they get their Teal'c dials home. Coming through the warm hole to the SGC, Jack is greeted by Hammond and Jacob, in the Gate room at the bottom of the ramp.

**Hammond breaks the news that the Regulations have been lifted for the SGC.**

"Medical team to the gate room." Walter announced.

Janet and a Med team rushes into the gate room.

"Dr. Fraiser she passed out, and she has lost a lot of blood." Jack stated.

"I will do everything in my power to keep her alive Colonel" Janet replied.

"SG-1 welcome home, debriefing in 1300 hours tomorrow." Hammond said.

"My office, Now." Hammond said looking at Jack.

"Sorry Sir. No can do. I need to be there when she wakes up." Jack replied.

"Don't make me make it an order Colonel. My office Now!" Hammond demanded.

"Jack please, go with Hammond I will page you if and when she wakes up." Jacob knew that Jack wouldn't go without a fight so he pleaded with him to go.

"Ok." Jack gave up and follows Hammond to his office.

**In Hammond's office, Hammond tells Jack about the new no FRAT regulations rule.**

"Sit down Son." Hammond asked.

"Sir, what's going on that you need to absolutely needs to talk to me now?" Jack replied, he wanted to be by Sam's side.

"I've had a wakeup call about you're not so private feelings towards your 2IC; and don't sit there and say that you don't have them." Hammond answers.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Sir." Jack didn't know how or why and how much Hammond knows about his feelings for Sam.

"Jack it's me; I'm not that blind when it comes to you and your 2IC. I've watched you two at briefings and in the commissary. Anyone in a fifty mile radius can see that you two are clearly in love with each other." Hammond stated.

"Sir, I'm not admitting anything. I won't get her in trouble." Jack replied angrily.

"That's why I brought you in my office. The President and I had a little chat while you were searching for Major Carter-. Hammond said he was cut off by Jack.

"Of the United States." Jack said jokingly cutting off Hammond not liking where this is going.

"Yes Jack, the President of the United States and I had a meeting over the phone. The talk was brought up when Jacob slipped that he also notices how his daughter have changed. And he said that he has watched the two of you on and off world. When you think no one pays attention, he and everyone else sees the little flirtations that go on between the two of you. I've personally asked the President for a favor for the SGC but personally for you and your team. You've saved the world more times than anyone, and I've asked him to change the FRAT REGS for the SGC. As up of yesterday at 1200 mid-night the FRAT REGS was officially lifted for the SGC. " Hammond said.

"Sir. I don't-." Jack was cut off by Hammond.

"Listen Son; let's just say if you save the world again, we're even." Hammond replied.

"Dismissed, oh on a personal note you break my God Daughters heart I will make sure you'll never see the light of day." Hammond

"Yes sir, but if you haven't notices it is always me who is well let's just say breaking those, who have hurt Sam. I would die before breaking her heart." Jack replied.

"Jack go to her." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Jack replied.

**Jack goes to the infirmary, Sam wakes up.**

"How is she?" he asked Jacob who is sitting next to Sam.

"Janet says she'll make it, she just needs a little sleep." Jacob replied.

"I'm just happy that I made it on time to her. I don't kn-." Jack was cut off by Jacob.

"I know, Son. Why do you think I allow you to call me Dad all these years?" Jacob replied.

"So how long have you known?" Jack asked.

"Ever since I meet you at the medal ceremony but I wasn't sure until after the Zatarc test." Jacob replied.

"Oh, are we so that transparent?" jack asked jokingly.

"I think anyone who is in a ten mile radius can tell that you two love each other, even if she's dating that Detective." Jacob replied.

"She said that she's, going to break up with him; to be with me." Jack said.

"I thought she would." Jacob replied.

"How you know?" Jack asked.

"A father knows; she looks like she's about to wake up, I'll leave so the two of you can talk." Jacob replied and he leaves the private infirmary room; to let Jack and Sam talk.

"Thanks." Jack replied.

"J…Jack" Sam said groggy.

"I'm here." He replied.

"Phone?" She asked, she wanted to call Pete to let him know it over.

"Not yet; not while you're still in here." Jack said knowing why she was asking for the phone.

"Please I need to." Sam was putting up an fight.

"No, and please; don't make me make it an order." Jack replied, he needed her to have a clear head when she breaks up with Pete.

"O…ok." She said yawning, she hated when he was right but only Jack knows her the way no one does, not even Pete. She didn't want to tell Jack that he was physically abusing her.

"I've love you for seven years, a few more hours or days wouldn't be a problem." Jack told the truth he would wait.

"I know, but Pete… you remember what I told you about Jonas how he… um well… you know… Pete is showing signs of that and I don't want don't want to be with him even if I'm here a wake with you. I nee…" She was cut off by Jack.

"Pete hit you? I'll kill that baster." Jack said, who would hit her and why? She is way smarter than anyone he knew; and she has a good heart. And why wouldn't she tell him earlier or anyone.

"Jack don't, he's not worth it." Sam said and she grabs his hand. She was telling the truth in time they will be together and Pete wouldn't be in the picture.

"I swear, when you do break up with him; I want to be there." Jack said.

"I know." Sam replied, she yawned again.

"Sorry for getting mad; it's just that when I hear that you were abused by Jonas; I told myself then, not to let that happened to you again. And now you didn't even tell me that Pete was doing the same thing." Jack said; he was hurt that they didn't talk; like they used to.

"I know, and I'm sorry I just thought you needed space. We didn't talk for a week when I told you I was seeing someone. I also knew if I told you about what's been going on you would lose it and you almost did. I don't want you to get in trouble because of…." Sam said and she was cut off, by a kiss.

"I rather, kill the person and die, and then watch you get hurt by anyone." Jack said, while coming up for air.

"I... I know…" Sam said yawning. She closed her eyes but force them open.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Jack said.

"Jack…please don't do anything." She said as she yawned again…

"I won't." He lied, he wanted to kill Pete. But he won't he's just going to have a little "talk" with him. He sits there and watch her fall asleep. Once she fell asleep he stayed to make sure she was.

"Janet." Jack said.

"What is it?" Janet asked.

"I need you to…um… well… I need you to make sure she stays a sleep for a couple of hours." Jack replied.

"Why what's going on?" Janet asked, not knowing if Sam finally told him about what Pete have been doing to her.

"I know you know Janet. I need you to do that for me, keep her a sleep until I come back." Jack said.

"I heard the conversation; I also know if she…" Janet was cut off.

"She won't find out if you don't tell her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Jack replied.

"Ok. But if she finds out and she gets hurt by it I'm coming after you myself Jack." Janet replied.

"I know that's why I'm hoping you won't tell her what I'm going to do." Jack said.

"So you're just going to "talk" with him not kill him right." Janet asked.

"Yeah the killing part I'll have to let that one go. It would kill Sam if I got in trouble for killing Pete for hitting her." Jack said.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT GUY SHE'S DATING IS HITTING HER?" Jacob said walking in; he was ferrous that some guy he hasn't meet is hitting his baby girl.

"Whoa dad, stop the screaming Sam just fell asleep. Janet, please do what I asked you to do. Jacob lets go to my quarters and talk." Jack replied.

**Author's notes: ok so I cut this a little short but I wanted to keep you thinking about what would happen. Ok I know I had said that I wouldn't write about Pete well this story I couldn't keep him out of it. I know it sucks but it has to be done. Don't worry Pete isn't going to last. **


	8. CH7 Jacob and Jack talk about Pete

**Ch7 Jacob and Jack talk about Pete. Pete shows up at the SGC. Domestic violence alert, not a big one just little. **

**In Jacks quarters.**

"Look, I feel the same way. Sam just told me… and… well… let's just say… I told her I wanted the guy dead." Jack Said.

"But." Jacob replied.

"She asked me not to kill him." Jack replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

"Well… I did say I wouldn't kill him… but I never promise I wouldn't hurt him really bad." Jack replied.

"Did she ask you not to do anything?" Jacob wanted to know if Sam asked his feature son in law not to do anything.

"Yes but… I told her wasn't promising anything." Jack replied.

"Sir… there's a Pete Shanahan, here wanting to see Sam. He's gotten clearance from the General to see her." Walter said outside Jacks quarters.

"Thanks Walter." Jack replied as he picks up the phone to call Hammond.

"General, Sir. I should let you know that Pete have been hitting Sam and she doesn't want him here." Jack said.

"I know son. But he's been asking to see here and I couldn't say no anymore." Hammond Said.

"Why?" Jack said.

"He told me when she gets out he would." Hammond was cut off

"Kill her." Jack finished.

"Yes…" Hammond replied.

"Let me take care of him" Jack said, he was piss that Pete would kill the woman supposed to love.

"I'll make it an order so you won't get in trouble Son." Hammond replied.

"Thank you Sir. Oh and Jacob is here with me so you might want to um… have extra security around Pete. I don't think one or two guys would hold of Jacob from killing him." Jack replied.

"Will do Jack." Hammond replied back.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Why did you have extra security around Pete?" Jacob said knowing why Jack had Hammond add a few more security.

"Because even with you; it will take a lot of nerves and security to hold me back." Jack replied.

"I know." Jacob said, knowing it would probably take more than 50 guys to hold Jack back.

**Jack, with the rest of SG-1 and Jacob, have a little "TALK" with Pete. **

Jack and Jacob walks out of his room. To find that Pete was a few doors down. Jack is wearing Blue BDU's, representing an injured member of SG-1. He was greeted by Daniel and Teal'c who was also wearing Blue BDU's. Pete was stopped by Jack.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Pete replied and asked.

"Well I'm the one guy who gets to say whether you can see Sam." Jack said.

"You're that Colonel, Samantha is always talking about." Pete replied.

"Yes. I am… And I get to say if and when you get to see her. And I say no…" Jack said.

"Over my dead body." Pete replied not knowing what he just said could just get him killed.

"That can so be arranged." Jack said, he was beyond pissed off right now trying to keep his cool keeping his mind on Sam.

"You can't kill me I didn't do anything." Pete said lying.

"Oh, yes, you did… I know everything now Pete. Well let's just say a little birdy told me she doesn't want to see you anymore." Jack replied.

"I don't believe you. I will once she tells me herself." Pete replied piss that he won't be able to control Sam anymore. Not as if he would be able to do now since Jack found out. Pete tried to get pass Jack.

"I told you, you're not going to see Sam." Jack said.

"Isn't inappropriate, for you to be using you're 2IC first name." Pete was wondering what was going on.

"No, not since the REGS has been lifted." Jack replied.

"When was that lifted?" Pete now knows why Jack was overly protective. He knows that Sam is breaking up with him and he also knows that there was no way in Hell he was going to be alone with her more than 2 min.

"That's none of your damn business when they were lifted." Daniel stepped in.

"Who the fuck, are you?" Pete asked.

"I'm also the other guy that can say whether or not you can see my little sister." Daniel replied, everyone knows that Daniel and Sam have a sister brother relationship. Daniel would never let Pete near Sam again.

"Sam only has Mark as a brother. You're not blood." Pete replied.

"I don't have to be blood to be her brother and I'm pretty much sure once Mark finds out what you did to Sam he'll kill you." Daniel replied.

"I doubt it." Pete said arrogantly.

"I know for a fact that her brother will kill you. NOW LET ME THROUGH." Jacob demanded, running in the hall way.

"Don't, that's an order. I have this Dad just go to Sam and make sure she is ok." Jack replied.

"NO! LET ME THROUGH. NOW!" Jacob yelled.

"Don't even think about SF's if you want to keep your career in the Air Force you will not let Jacob through, that is a direct order from me! I have this DAD please go to Sam." Jack replied and pleaded with Jacob.

"HOW DARE YOU; HIT MY LITTLE GIRL! YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT THE ONLY TRUE MAN SHE REALLY LOVES IS HERE KEEPING ME AT BAY." Jacob yelled, Jack was the only one in the room that could keep him checked.

"Samantha doesn't love you." Pete said looking at Jack.

"Go ask her, yourself. Better yet no, not going to happen. I won't let you near her ever again." Jack said with a smug on his face.

"You can't keep me away from her forever." Pete said charging to Jack.

"Try me." Jack said trying to doge Pete swing.

**Meanwhile Sam is waking up to see Teal'c sitting there watching her. She knows something is up or else Jack would be there. Wondering why she felt like Janet gave her something more to help her sleep. **

"Teal'c where Jack?" Sam asked.

"Shanahan is here. He demanded that he see you." Teal'c said.

"Help me up. I need to get to Jack." Sam didn't like the fact that Pete showed up. She knows that it would cause more problems than fix them.

"I don't think that is wise. But I believe something is going on. I will help you up Major Carter." Teal'c replied.

**Teal'c unhooks the IV line and help Sam up. She is holding on to Teal'c trying not to fall. He helps her to the hall way to find Jack and Pete. Pete is swinging at Jack, while Jack is dogging the swing.**

"PETE STOP!" Sam yelled.

"Sam" Jack and Pete said together.

"STOP!" Sam replied walking to Jack instead of Pete, but looking at Pete.

"You shouldn't be up." Jack said wondering why she was up and about. Jack looking at Teal'c, knowing that he was pushed into letting her up.

"I know, Teal'c told me that he was here. I thought I said don't do anything." Sam said looking at Pete.

"I didn't, not on purpose; the little jack-ass provoked me. And besides I don't want to deny a direct order from Hammond do I?" Jack replied.

"Hammond found out?" Sam was wondering if the rest of SG-1 knows, but she sees her dad there and she has her answer.

"YES, SAM EVERYONE KNOWS. I know why we haven't been talking now." Jacob replied.

"Dad, I'm…" Sam was cut off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's that little baster who needs to apologize you; and he better before I KICK HIS ASS." Jacob was pissed.

"I know. And I'm…" Sam was cut off by Jack.

"Stop apologizing for something you didn't do." Jack said, kissing her cheek.

"SHE IS STILL WITH ME." Pete said he was piss that Jack had the nerve of kissing Sam on the cheek in front of him.

"NO… I'm NOT! I don't want to be with you anymore Pete." Sam replied.

Pete charges Sam, pushing her on the floor; knocking Jack to the wall. Teal'c catches Sam before she hits the floor. Sam passes out. Jack caught his balance; and charges Pete.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BE PUSHING OR HITTING THE WOMAN I LOVE LIKE THAT." Jack yelled as he is charging Pete.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Pete yelled back, swinging and hitting Jack.

"YES, SHE DOES LOVES JACK. SHE ALWAYS HAS AND SHE ALWAYS WILL." Daniel replied, rushing to help Jack open a can of Whoop-Ass.

They fight; Jack grabs Pete throwing him up against the wall. Daniel jumps in to punch Pete in the face. Daniel score and punches Pete right on the nose. Pete swings back knocking Daniel down but he gets back up. The SF's who was told to keep Jacob at bay couldn't keep him away anymore they get knocked down. Jacob runs over to hit Pete and he succeeded. Sam is still unconscious. Jack hits Pete again, Sam finally wakes up. She jumps up to grab Jack arm before the third blow to Pete head.

"Please, Jack." Sam pleaded with her eyes knowing that if he looks into them he would stop; she always have a secret weapon to use against Jack to get what she wants.

"You better be glad she's here to stop me." Jack said looking back at Pete.

"But why do you love him." Pete asked.

"That's funny Pete, I don't have a reason why, all I know is I've loved him since the first day we've meet." Sam replied, looking into Jack's browns.

"I know the feeling." Jack said, looking at Sam's baby blues.

"Love at first sight" Daniel and Janet said together, as she is running to the fight scene that was unfolding.

"And now we can be together." Sam and Jack said together.

"Because of the REG ban was lifted." Daniel added.

"General, Sir." Jack and Sam said together.

"Arrest Pete Shanahan, make sure that he gets the treatment he deserves." Hammond said.

"But I didn't do anything." Pete said lying.

"Yes, you did. You come to the mountain unannounced, you had Sam followed. You did an unauthorized background check on her. You hit her, abused her physically and mentally. You charged one of my best officers, accused him of hitting you first when we have this all on camera. Lock his ASS up." Hammond replied.

"No, Sir I think Pete learned his lesson, I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore Right." Sam asked keeping a firm grip on Jack.

"I won't bother you anymore." Pete was lying; he would try and get them back somehow someday. He promised himself that right then and there.

"BECAUSE IF YOU SO MUCH GOES NEAR HER EVER AGAIN. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY." Jack yelled looking into Pete's eye telling him he wasn't to be messed with.

"Jack, please. He said he won't come near me." Sam said looking in to Jack's eyes knowing that the way she was looking at him would make him agree with anything. Sam passed out again.

"Very well, get the abusing bastard off my base. Don't you bother coming back here again? Dr. Fraiser, get Carter to the infirmary." Hammond said looking at Pete.

"Yes, Sir." Janet replied, with everyone else.

Janet took Sam back the infirmary. Everyone else went back to what they were doing. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c helped the SF, escort Pete off the mountain. Jacob goes to talk to Sam alone. He hated to leave her now but the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri alliance was being unraveled. In her private infirmary room Sam wakes up to see that her dad is there.

"Hiya kid. You were asleep for a long time. You gave us quite a scare, after you passed out again." Jacob said.

"Sorry." Sam said knowing her dad would be mad that she apologized for something she had no control over.

"I know things got a little crazy up there. I'm proud of you. Look, Sam, I may not be able to come around this much for the next little while." Jacob sad with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean? I mean you just got back and now since I st…" Sam was cut off.

"Things kind of got screwed up while you were back at the Alpha site. The alliance is in trouble." Jacob replied.

"I don't understand." Sam had no clue that the alliance is in trouble.

"You don't need to know the details right now. Let's just say we're going our separate ways for a while. If I stay with the Tok'ra, I can at least try to mend some fences." Jacob didn't like worrying her but after what just happened she was going to be even more worried.

"Are you sure?" she didn't want her dad to go not now not since she and Jack just got everything they've always wanted.

"I'm not ready to give up on this just yet." Jacob said leaning in to kiss Sam on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be back eventually. I'll miss you..." He didn't want to leave her not after what happened.

"I'll miss you, too." Sam said, Jack walks in the room.

"Where you going, dad?" Jack asked.

"The alliance is in trouble, I've got to mend some fences for a while. Jack take care of her." Jacob said walking out the room

"I will, always." Jack said looking at Sam

"You ok?" Dumb question Jack, said to himself.

"No, but I will be." Sam said yawning.

"Get some sleep I'll be back." Jack said.

"I know." Sam finally falls back to sleep.

Jack watch her falls to sleep. Once she does, he leaves the room to catch up with Jacob.

**In the gate room Jacob says his good byes with Delek and M'Zel.**

"After everything that just happened, I can't believe your leaving." Jack said.

"Listen Jack the alliance is failing I need to mend some fences." Jacob replied.

"I still don't understand why it has to be you." Jack replied.

"I know, please Jack. Watch after her for me; I know you will. But something about Pete rubs me the wrong way." Jacob replied, he didn't like Pete in fact he wanted to kill him.

"I know what you mean; and I will watch after her." Jack said, as they continue to walk in the gate room.

"First of all, we'd like to congratulate you on the recovery of Major Carter. We're glad to know that she is safe." Delek said with M'Zel.

"I know already said this but. I have spoken to the High Council with regard to the situation at the Beta Site. The Council believes the best solution is for the Tok'ra to leave. If this partnership were to continue, you would insist on full disclosure of all our covert operations, would you not?" Delek replied.

"That is still non-negotiable" Hammond replied, walking in the gate room.

"In that case, we must refuse. Secrecy is our only weapon. It's all we've ever known." Delek responded.

"The Jaffa, too, will still be leaving." M'Zel said

"I know, and I understand but I don't like it." Hammond replied.

"I know I've already said this: "I'm sorry, this is nuts! My friend almost died out there so that we could get a weapon capable of stopping Anubis' soldiers. And now we're finally in a position where we can really make a difference, and you wanna walk away?" Daniel said.

The gate is being dialed to the Beta Site. Jacob hugs Jack giving him the look to watch after Sam while he is mending some fences. Jacob, Delek and M'Zel walks up to the gate, before they leave they say:

"I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson." Delek said.

"This is how it must be." M'Zel finished the sentence, and walks through the warm hole with Delek and Jacob.

**Author's notes: ok yeah that was better to have all three of them leaven through the gate to the Beta Site. Ok I'm continuing this story. The next few chapters are going to be about Jack and Sam's relationship, Kinsey and Pete hooks up. Not going to say why because an author never gives out all her secrets. Lols. **


	9. CH8 Jack and Sam's relationship begins

**CH8 Jack and Sam's relationship begins. **

Sam was order to stay in the infirmary for the next few days as she recovers from what happened. SG-1 was put on stand-down, giving Jack all the time he need with Sam. Daniel and Teal'c come to terms about Jack and Sam new found relationship. Kinsey stops by to see what all the commotion was about.

**In the infirmary with Sam. **

"Hey sleepy, you gave us a scare there; you kept on passing out on us." Jack says as Sam wakes up. Jack and the rest of SG-1 was scared for Sam after what happened she kept on passing in and out on them. Jack knew that it would take a while for her to get use to everything now since there in a relationship.

"Hey, how long-…" Sam was cut off by Janet, looking at Jack for the answers.

"You was out for two days Sam, I'm surprise that you're up now. I had to give you sedatives when you were sleeping; something to do with your nightmares you was having." Janet said checking her vitals.

"I don't…" Sam was cut off by Jack.

"Don't worry; I was here for most of the nightmares." Jack said looking at her ignoring Janet.

"Sg-1 took time watching you Sam." Janet said. Hell even she will stay up all night watching her if she could.

"When can I get out of her-…." Sam was cut off by Janet.

"As soon as you eat something anything I will let you go and don't say you're not hungry." Janet knew very well Sam was hungry.

"You say any-…." Sam was cut off again by Janet.

"No, Blue Jell-O, you need something solid and Jell-O isn't solid." Janet replied, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Fine." Sam was piss she couldn't just eat the Blue Jell-O and get it over with.

"How about I'll bring you some pizza." Jack said, kissing her cheek. He got up to head to the commissary.

"I'll take that any day." Sam replied, smiling at him as she watches him leave.

**Janet and Sam talk.**

"So, how bad were the nightmares?" Sam asked.

"Bad, very bad; Jack was hit a few times. You thought he was Pete. I don't know how he was able to calm you down. But Jack did, you woke up and said sorry, then went straight back to sleep. Jack barely left your side, he was order by Hammond to get some sleep, he didn't want too. Hammond told him if he didn't he wouldn't be able to go off world ever again." Janet explained.

"I thought he would at lease go, after Hammond order him not after he threatens him that he wouldn't be able to go off world." Sam replied.

"I know, but you know how suborned Jack can be, especially when it comes to you. And don't sit there and say you wouldn't be doing the same thing too if it were Jack laying there." Janet said, she knew that both Jack and Sam wouldn't leave each other's side when they were hurt.

"I know, I probably would have to be pried a way if he was laying here." Sam said knowing that if he was there it would take more than empty threats Hammond would throw to get her to sleep.

"I know, Sam. So, what are you going to do about Pete? You know he's going to come after you and Jack now since the fight." Janet didn't want to bring him up but she was worried about Sam and Jack.

"I don't know, all I know is that I don't want to live at my house now since me and Pete broke up. I don't know how safe it would be if I was there." Sam had bad nightmares about Pete and Kinsey. Kinsey wanted Jack out of the SGC a long time; and now since they started their relationship Kinsey would use that against them.

"Are you going to tell Jack that?" Janet asked a dumb question she knew that Jack wouldn't let Sam out of his sight after the stunt Pete pulled.

"It's something that we have to talk about. I just don't feel safe anywhere." Sam replied, there was a knock at the door.

"I know." Janet said, standing up to get the door, knowing all well who it was.

**Jack comes back with pizza; they talk about what to do about Pete, Kinsey and N.I.D!**

"Hey see you got the pizza, which was fast even for you." Janet said jokingly.

"Watch it now; I'm bringing her something to eat just as you order me to do." Jack replied, knowing that Janet was joking.

"Ok, ok I guess I'll leave you too to um…Talk…" Janet said while looking at Sam, as she left the room.

"Ok, wanna fill me in on what that was all about?" Jack asked as he pulled up the bedside table.

"Yeah, um… the nightmares I was having, was about Pete and Kinsey. I don't feel safe anywhere especially my house." Sam said she was shaking then.

"So what do you want to do about that?" Dumb question Jack mentally slapped himself.

"I want to move in with you, but that would make us a bigger target for them." Sam replied.

"I will die before letting something else happen-…" Jack was cut off.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jack." Sam was right on or off world they would have a target on their backs.

"Then I would kill those who did something to you." Jack rephrases what he was going to say.

"I know; I would do the same." Sam said taking a bite of the pizza knowing that Janet would be watching through the glass window just to make sure she was eating.

"How am I supposed to protect the woman I love then?" Jack said knowing he just asked an dumb question again.

"I know you will try hard to not let something happened to me. But we're not safe anywhere Jack." Sam said she was telling the truth, she took a few more bites of the pizza.

"So we do this, we go home; straight to work, off and on world I will try my hardest not to let anything happened." Jack said.

"I know." Sam said taking another full bite of the rest of the pizza slice.

**Janet walks in to see how much Sam has eating to let her know if she can go home or not.**

"Ok, I'm officially saying you can be release from the infirmary but, Jack doesn't let her stay up all night and make sure she eats more when she gets home. Understood." Janet said looking at both of the officers.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack said jokingly

"Yes, mom." Sam replied with a smirk on her face, knowing that it would piss Janet off that she would call her mom. But Janet acted like a mom, towards her patience. And Sam also knew that her next physical would probably be painful.

"NICE one Sam." Jack said.

"Watch it, if you too don't stop I won't let her go home." Janet replied looking at Jack.

"Doh, ok, ok, I'm sorry." Jack said.

"I'm not, wait never mind I am sorry." Sam replied.

"Better be." Janet replied knowing that she has an secret weapon to use against both of them.

"So I can leave right." Sam asked.

"Yes, but make sure I don't have to repeat what I said." Janet said looking at Jack.

"Yes I know Janet." Jack replied.

**Daniel and Teal'c walk in with Hammond.**

"How's are patient? Hammond said walking in.

"She's fine and being release today." Janet replied.

"Bet you're happy about that?" Daniel said looking at Jack.

"Thanks' Space Monkey; next time you want to joke about something remind me to bitch-slap you..." Jack replied.

"Jack." Sam said, she knew Daniel was joking but sometimes she was wondering about Jack.

"Looks like you got back up Danny boy." Jack said grinning at Sam. She knew he was joking now.

"Good because if anything happens to Danny while you're around I know it was you." Sam replied with a smile on her face.

"Ok, ok I plead the Fifth." Jack Said.

"You can't plead the Fifth, you not in front of a judge." Daniel replied.

"Ok, I promise I won't kill you." Jack said, with a smirk on his face.

"Good, you break that promise I will kill you." Sam said that with a straight face but she was laughing on the inside.

"I surrender." Jack was on the break of surrendering.

"Good." Everyone said.

"I'm granting SG-1 some more down time." Hammond replied.

"Thanks, sir." Sam said.

"But I want you to figure things out. I know that Pete have been by your house Carter, so I want you to take 6 SF's to search the house before you go in." Hammond replied.

"6 sir; you think that a bit over kill." Jack replied.

"6, Jack; take it, or leave it." Hammond said, knowing Jack would take it rather than leave it.

"Ok, I'll take it." Jack gave up.

"I also want you both to understand this, stay away from Kinsey and Pete. If they come near you; have them do it on their terms." Hammond didn't want Jack to go after Kinsey or Pete.

"You think they are going to try something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I want you to know this the N.I.D good guys are looking into this." Hammond replied.

"I don't trust any of them." Jack replied, he didn't trust no one with Sam's life.

"I know." Hammond said.

"I don't believe Kinsey would try anything anytime soon" Teal'c replied.

"I think he will." Sam said, thinking back to her nightmares.

"Sam, what is it?" Daniel was wondering what was going on.

"I've been having nightmares about Kinsey and Pete, and when I usually have nightmare that reoccurs they sometimes come true." Sam said, she didn't want to say anything when she and Jack was alone knowing he would storm out the room to do something about it.

"Why didn't you say anyth-…" Jack was cut off.

"Because I know how you would react." Sam replied, even if they wasn't seeing each other she knew Jack, and how he would over react to anything she would say about her life and if it had to do with her being hurt.

"Yeah, well I still feel the same way." Jack said confirming that he would go after Kinsey, if she had told him while they were talking.

"I know that's why didn't say anything." Sam replied.

"Enough you too, I think it's time for Sam to leave the base Sir." Janet said looking at Hammond.

"Agree, Jack please take the SF's with you; or have them follow you; to Sam's house then home to check your house out. That's an order." Hammond replied looking at Jack.

Everyone leaves the room except Jack; he stays behind to help Sam dress who is still feeling sore. They leave the room stopping by their quarters to get their things; meeting up with Daniel and Teal'c top-side with the SF's Hammond order them to tag-a-long and they drove to Sam's house.

"Major McCalister, you go ahead in and look things out." Jack Said as they pulled up to Sam's house. They drove there to get something's for her to bring over to Jacks place. She didn't want to be at her house knowing that Pete still had a key.

"Yes, sir." McCalister was already ordered by Hammond to check things out but he knew that Jack also wanted to make sure that things went ok.

"Sir, every floor of the house was swept, no bugs no wires, no cameras was found. Do you still want us to stick around, Sir?" McCalister was also order to check out Jacks place too.

"Yes, Major; why don't you guys, stay out here with the SF's while Sam and I go in and grab her things." Jack replied, looking at Teal'c and Daniel.

"OK." They both said at the same time knowing that if they were to argue it wouldn't be a winning one.

"Sam, ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Sam wasn't ready to go in. what if there was something the SF's missed.

"OK." Jack said walking up to the house with Sam. He was handed a key to open up the door, he went in first to check things out again. "It's all cleared." He said, giving Sam permission to come in, closing the door while she does.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have come in until you checked things out." Sam said; no place was safe for them not while Kinsey and Pete were still out there.

"I know, let's hurry and grab a few essentials and two weeks of clothing for you." Jack replied. Knowing that it's going to take more than a few weeks of clothing for her but she can always go shopping.

"OK." Sam didn't waste any time packing clothing right she wanted to get out of that house the house that reminded her of Pete's abusing ways. She was shaking towards the end of packing the last of her cloths.

"Hey, it's ok." Jack said pulling her close to him.

"I don't think it's going to be for a while." Sam said she knew what he was trying to do. She wondered if she was shaking too much.

"I know; I was trying to help. I know you hate it here now; but we are going to move in to my place together, where you can be safe." Jack replied, brushing his lips on her forehead.

"I don't think 'the gang' should be together tonight, I just want it to be me and you." Sam said knowing that Teal'c and Daniel would protest but they know better. Jack and Sam needed to be alone tonight.

"Are you sure?" Jack wanted to be alone but he wasn't going to force them to be alone with each other not yet. Not while she is vulnerable.

"Yes." She looked him in the eyes to let him know it was ok. She knew that she was vulnerable now but she needed him; and he needed her. She continued packing. Once she finished they went outside to meet up with Teal'c and Daniel who was patiently waiting.

"Sam is very tired, so I'm going to drop you guys off with 3 SF's just to make sure that your places are ok too." Jack said.

"Hammond tol…" Daniel was stopped.

"Yes I know what Hammond told us to do Space Monkey. We can 'talk' tomorrow Sam is tired and I don't want to keep her up all night talking." Jack said he was getting annoyed.

"What time tomorrow Colonel O'Neil" Teal'c asked.

"I will call you two to let you know." Jack replied.

Jack drives Teal'c and Daniel home. Then he drives him and Sam home. Major McCalister and a couple of the SF's was order into Jack's house to look and see if Pete or Kinsey had dropped by to leave some bugs. Given the all clear, Jack with McCalister goes in together just to check things over again.

**Jack and Sam Alone time.**

"Bed?" Jack asked.

"Yes, tired." Sam replied she was still very tired from the events of the last few days.

Jack helped Sam up and walked her to his bedroom. She changed in to her tank top and short shorts. He went to the bathroom and changed in to a tea shirt and boxers.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he saw a worried Sam.

"I just was going through in my head what Pete said." Sam replied; she hated Pete now.

"Nothing's going too happened, not if I could help it." Jack said kissing her forehead.

"What did I say about making promises you can't keep." Sam was right even if they could stop Pete there's the N.I.D and Kinsey.

"Kinsey can't keep this up forever and as for the N.I.D we still got a few good guys in there." Jack replied knowing what Sam was really trying to say.

"I know." She said yawning.

"Shh… Go to sleep." Jack said watching Sam close her eyes; he kissed her on the cheek. He finally was able to sleep once she was asleep a short time later.

The next morning Sam wakes up to see that Jack isn't there. She panicked; she rushed out of the bedroom to see that Daniel and Teal'c were there talking with Jack. Jack sprung up knowing just what he did; he forgot to check up on Sam it was well over an hour.

"Hey, you ok?" Jack said pulling Sam into a hug.

"No, I was having a nightmare; you weren't there and I…." Sam was cut off.

"I'm sorry it was just that you didn't have a nightmare last night, and I thought you were ok if I talked with Daniel and Teal'c for a while." Jack replied kissing her forehead.

**The Group talk.**

"I thought they were over, now I guess not." Sam said.

"Come're" Jack pulled her back into a hug.

"Um…guys…Hello… Jack Sam…" Daniel said loudly.

"Sorry." They said together.

Someone knocks on the door, and Jack goes to answer it.

"Hey, go to my bedroom and stay there until I come and get you, Teal'c go with her, Danny boy grab a Zat." Jack said looking at Sam.

"ok." Everyone said.

Teal'c walks Sam to Jacks bedroom; she sits on the bed as Teal'c stand guard on by the door. Daniel hides behind the door, holding a Zat gun ready to fire. Jack goes and answers the door.

"Who is it?" Jack said.

"It's me Janet." Janet replied.

"Hold on." Jack said telling Daniel its ok to move from behind the door. He opens the door cautiously, to see that it was just Janet standing with Major McCalister.

"What the hell Jack?" Janet asked.

"Well you weren't there when all the bull shit that Pete, said he would try to do to us." Jack explained letting Janet in the house.

"Oh, so extra SF's for everyone who was there especially Sam. Speaking of Sam, where is she?" Janet said, she was scared that something had happened.

"Hold on, let me go get her. I told her to hide just in case it was someone else." Jack said giving Janet a look so she understood who or what he was talking about.

"I understand." Janet replied.

Jack went to get Sam and Teal'c who was about to fire his Zat at him.

"Whoa T, it's just me." Jack replied.

"Sorry O'Neil; reflexes." Teal'c replied.

"Who is it?" Sam said, she was scared that it took him that long to get to her.

"It's, um… why don't you come and see." Jack replied, leading Sam and Teal'c down the hall way.

"Janet, um what brings you by?" Sam asked.

"Well Hammond wanted me in on the conversation. Considering that I have more feelings for you guys then the rest of the SGC. And Sam com'on we're best friends." Janet replied.

"True." Sam said sitting down next to Jack.

They sat and talked for almost three hours, how on and off world missions were going to be like now since Jack and Sam are in a relationship. They decided to have pizza and beer. When they were checked in by Hammond to see how things were going.

"Jack, its Hammond calling." Janet said looking at the caller id.

"Pick it up, and see if its ok for us to go back on duty." Jack said.

"O'Neill place." Janet answers the phone.

"Dr. Fraiser, how are the talks going?" Hammond asked.

"They went fine; we talked about how things going to be different now on and off world. And how they were going to try and keep their cool, if something were too happened to one another. Sam is feeling a lot more better I believe she will be able to be back on duty in a few days, the rest of SG-1 can go back ASAP." Janet replied.

"Good to hear, I expect to have SG-1 back at the base at 1000 hours on Thursday." Hammond said.

"Agreed, sir." Everyone replied over speaker phone.

**Authors note: ok so a long one here, sorry about that been busy with life and work. Sleep I needed too… lol…. Been having some problems with ideas with this story but now I'm back on track.**


	10. CH9 MR POTATO HEAD DIES ONE DOWN TWO

**CH9 MR. POTATO HEAD DIES; ONE DOWN TWO TO GO.**

Wednesday came, and Sam and Jack are getting used to their new life as a couple. The SG-1 team was getting use to the dynamic, which shouldn't be a problem because it was always about Jack and Sam. Rules were set for on and off world.

"So, Rule number one." Daniel asked Jack.

"Rule number one, Sam is never left alone for more than five minutes." Jack replied.

"Rule number, two" Teal'c asked.

"Same sleeping arrangements." Sam replied looking at Jack for confirmation.

"Yes, same sleeping arrangements; more so now than ever." Jack replied.

"Rule number three" Janet asked.

"Umm… good one… well… um…. No matter what we don't leave one another behind. If I get through the gate and one of you three or two get stuck stay with each other like we always have. Because I swear to Go-…. Jack was cut off by Sam.

"Nothing's going to happened Teal'c and Daniel would die before that would happened right guys?" Sam replied.

"What?" Daniel said.

"Agreed." Teal'c replied.

"I knew Teal'c would agree right away, what's up with the what?" Jack asked looking at Daniel.

"Well yeah I would die for Sam right away, if it came down to it." Daniel replied.

"Good." Jack said.

"Rule number four" Janet asked.

"Sam gets checked out before anyone." Jack said jokingly.

"Eh, I always get checked out first. So what's with the repeat of number four?" Sam said, looking at Jack for answers.

"Just making sure." Jack said kissing her cheek.

"Rule number 5" Teal'c said before anymore arguments starts.

"Um… whatever happened to us, no one stays up for more than 24 hours. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Edora and the X-301's, and this last mission." Janet stepped in, for Rule number five addressing everyone.

"Hey, now I wasn't sure about my feelings for Jack for that mission of Edora. And as for the X-301 well there was no way I was going to let someone else do it." Sam said.

"Yeah, liar, when I asked you "if you missed him", you said "yes" then when I asked you "if this was a problem" you said "no." I knew you had feelings for Jack back then; because I saw it in your eyes Sam. Janet replied to Sam excuse.

"I can't believe you remember that. Like I said I may have not be aware of my feelings for Jack at the time." Sam said again.

"We'll now it's the second time you said that and I believe you… but I don't want any of you to stay up more than 24 hours looking for a solution to get someone home from the team. Hear me and if I have to I will make it a lasting order for Hammond to give now." Janet replied.

"AGREED" everyone agreed, knowing that rule was going to be hard even for more so for Sam then Jack.

A phone rings and its Daniel's, he answers it and says he has to be back at the base. Teal'c goes with him, and Janet checks out Sam's vitals once more before leaving them alone.

"Jack, remember what I said now." Janet replied referring to having Sam stay up for a long period of time.

"I remember mother." Jack replied sarcastically.

"I'll remember that one Jack for your next physical." Janet said leaving the house before Jack could reply.

"Hey, you know she's going to use the biggest needle next checkup." Sam said.

"Doh, why did I call her mother again? Oh well, I was trying to have fun." Jack replied.

**Jack and Sam go out to eat… um…the threat returns, then leave… **

"Hungry?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to stay in tonight." Sam said.

"The threat." Jack replied, the threat he is referring to is Pete and Kinsey.

"I know but, I can't let the threat keep us inside all of our lives." Sam replied.

"OK, where'd you wanna go?" Jack asked.

"Um… you think the lifted the ban off of us from O'Malley's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah they did two months ago. I'll call for a table for two." Jack replied.

"Good, I'll change into, um nicer cloths then scrubs." Sam replied.

Jack called O'Malley's and set up a reservation for two. They had an opening for 6pm, that was perfect because it was 5 and they could make it there before 6pm. Sam had changed in to blue jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. Jack had on a tacky pants and his usual white dress sweat shirt. He drives her to the restaurant, once there; he got her door, and walked up to the front entrance of O'Malley's. They had the V.I.P both ready for them.

"Colonel, Major this way; we received a phone called from the base letting know you were on your way." A waitress name Kayla.

"May I ask who called?" Sam was wondering if anyone from a certain government agents was watching them.

"Yes, a General Hammond." Kayla replied.

Jack got his phone out to call Hammond.

"General, sir. Did you happen to call O'Malley's tonight, before we showed up?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack I did; cool Sam down, I know she might be a little shaken. Please take the VIP table its out from the public few. They don't know that the Band was lifted for the SGC." Hammond replied.

"Thanks, General." Jack replied.

The waitress showed them to the VIP table witch was in the back of the restaurant. Jack let Sam in the both first, and then he slid in.

"Wine, beer, water or Pop; tonight?" Kayla asked.

"Um… I'll have beer." Jack replied, not sure if Sam wanted to drink he let her order her own.

"I'll have a diet Pepsi if you have any, if not any Diet soda will do." Sam replied.

"Here's the menu, I'll let the two of you look it over." Kayla said.

"Thank you." Jack and Sam replied at the same time.

"Hey, you ok?" Jack asked, just making sure Sam was ok. The phone called that was made by Hammond, scared her because she didn't know who had called at first.

"No, I'm still not feeling like we should go anywhere but I wanted to leave the house tonight. What do you want to eat?" Sam was trying to deviate from Jack's question.

"I'll, um… have a steak…" Jack replied remembering when they had the Arm bands on, they gotten very hungry that night and ate 3 to 4 steaks each.

"And I'll have…um… pasta… oregano pasta" Sam replied her own answer.

**MR. I think I'm all that, and Jack gets into it… Someone dies…. Not who you think it is. **

Pete walks in to O'Malley's and spots Sam and Jack. The waitress Kayla was already taking their order down. Pete rushes over to the VIP section to interrupt their night.

"Sir, this is VIP section you can't be back here." Security guy told Pete, trying hard to not let Pete through. The VIP section was almost empty, only two people were back there and that was Jack and Sam.

"LET ME THROUGH NOW." Pete yells.

"Jack, Oh my god. Pete's here." Sam was scared; she didn't know what would happen, she was shaking.

"Kayla, is there a back way out of here?" Jack asked the waitress.

"Yes, but if you're trying to get away from that guy; I think it's a little too late for that." Kayla pointed to Pete who already broke through the Security guy's.

Security rushes to where Jack and Sam were sitting at; Jack gets up. Sam stayed where she was sitting. Pete tries to get to Sam. Jack wasn't going to let that happened.

"YOU BITCH, I CANT BELIVE YOU'RE HERE, YOU TOLD ME YOU COULDN'T COME HERE AFTER THAT ARM BAND THING. NOW YOU'RE HERE, WITH HIM!" Pete screamed, pushing past the Security guard, through Jack trying to knock him down, to get to Sam.

"CALL HER A BITCH AGAIN AND I WILL BE FORCED TO KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN. GO NEAR HER I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME." Jack yelled, dogging Pete's blows Jack tries not to hit him unless he was forced to.

"Walter, this is Sam, get General Hammond to order 10 SF's to O'Malley's and please tell him that the bastard is here." Sam called into the base to get some help.

"I LOVED YOU SAM." Pete yelled again, this time almost made it through to Sam.

"THAT WASN'T LOVE, IF YOU LOVED SOMEONE, YOU DON'T HIT OR RAPE THEM EVERY NIGHT." Sam let something that she didn't want Jack to know, that was the Rape part of the abused.

"ADMIT IT YOU LOVED IT." Pete finally made it through to Sam, she tried to get away but couldn't, he was choking her. Jack tried to get Pete of off Sam, but he couldn't. Then Jack finally pulls out the stun gun and shoots Pete with it. The first shoot didn't bring him down, the second one did.

By that time the restaurant was cleared and the SF's was there to help with the situation. Pete wasn't letting up. Jack grabs a Zat gun and shoots him, bringing him down. Pet got back up like it didn't affect him; Jack loses the Zat when Pete throws him down to the floor. Pete is hitting Jack over and over, there was blood coming from jack nose. Jack passes out. A very pissed off Sam; then picks up the Zat and shoots Pete again. When she saw it didn't work, she shoots him again; the third shoot finally brings him down and killing him.

"I'm a United States Air Force Doctor if you do not let me in, so help me God." Janet said rushing into the scene that had unfolded.

"Jack, Jack, oh god; Please Jack. I love you. Not now, don't let Pete win." Sam tries to get Jack to wake up, kissing his forehead, trying everything to get him to wake up.

"Janet, he's not waking up, please." Sam begs Janet to everything she can.

"Let's get him back to the base, Sam I want you get checked out on the way there." Janet asked.

**At the SGC, Janet saves Jack life, Pete was pronounced Dead. **

"LET ME THROUGH. GOD DAMMIT." Sam yells after getting her checkup and the all cleared from Janet. Sam wanted to see Jack. She's trying to push her way through an young Petty officer.

"Sorry, no can do Ma'am." A new SF stops Sam from seeing Jack. Boy he as it coming. Although he's new he should have gotten the memo. Always allow Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam see one another if they are being treated. Especially Jack and Sam; don't let them see each other now. Your career is over.

"I SAID LET ME THROUGH, SO HELP ME GOD; I WILL DESTROY YOUR CAREER. LET ME THROUGH, NOW!" Sam replied; she was beyond pissed off right now. How dare, a petty officer keep her away from Jack.

"Son, if I was you; I'll let her through." Hammond gave the order.

"Sorry, General, I was told not to let anyone in." Petty officer Johnson replied.

"Yeah obviously someone didn't get their memo or else you-." Sam replied, with a little Jack sarcasm, and she was cut off by Hammond.

"Major Carter, go in and see Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said cutting her off before she scares the poor man again.

"Yes, sir, since; that was sorta an order." Sam replied she was pissed.

"Major, don't say something you might regret saying." Hammond replied, using his God Father Tone.

"Sorry, Sir." Sam replied she knew exactly what Hammond meant.

"Sorry sir, I didn't know." Johnson replied, Nathan Johnson, heard the rumor of a general ordering around his god daughter. He just didn't know it was the famous Samantha Carter, the daughter of Jacob Carter.

"Like I said you should have gotten your SGC-." Sam was stopped.

"Major Samantha Elizabeth Carter, so help me god; if you so finish that sentence." Hammond stops Sam from making a mistake she'll regret. And only a god father and father can use that against her. **(SIDE NOTE: SO HELP ME GOD; IS ONE OF MY FAVE JACK O'NEILL LINES. I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT EPISODE IT'S FROM ALL I KNOW IT'S FROM STARGATE. Ok so I remember what episode it was from it was SETH.)**

Janet walks out of the OR.

"Is he alright?" Sam spots Janet and asks her the question that's been on everyone's mind.

"You can go see him, and Sam remembered when I said no one stays up more than 24 hours; that's including injury's made on earth." Janet replied.

"But, this was Pete's doing, I have to make sure he's-." Sam was cut off.

"Do you want me to let Hammond know?" Janet replied giving Sam the look; that everyone sees the team gives each other when they mean business.

"No, fine, I have Daniel come in after 12 hours." Sam replied, walking up to Jack's room.

"That's better." Janet said, walking over to Hammond to give her debriefing on Jacks injury.

Sam knocks on the door before walking in.

"Jack, you awake?" Sam asked not knowing if he was asleep or awake.

"Yeah, is he-?" Jack was wondering what happened to Pete.

"Yeah, I shot him 3 more times with the Zat before he finally dropped dead. I called for you and you didn't answer. I…I…" Sam replied, pulling a chair up to Jacks bed.

"It's ok, I'm alive your alive. One down and one two go." Jack replied; he was referring to the rogue N.I.D and Kinsey, especially Kinsey.

"I don't know if I could keep my cool if I'd…" Sam said, her eye filled with tears about to break.

"I… I know. When he was choking you… I lost it. I tried getting him off, but it didn't work. Oh, what'd you say about him raping you?" Jack always had his Jack O'Neill special moments. Remembering something or saying something out of the blue; that had nothing to do with the situation at hand.

"Um… well… Janet and Hammond only knew. I didn't want you to know because I wasn't sure about your feelings for me at the time. Plus we weren't on good speaking terms; so I didn't want you to know about 'that'." Sam sort of explained but didn't really give the details; she knew the full details would probably destroy Jack.

"I want to know." Jack wanted to know; Pete was dead so he had no reason to go after him.

"Um…ok…Well… when I would go home and very tired….umm… Pete… um…. Would force me to… If I didn't he would hit me, in places that people wouldn't see the marks. But Janet saw and asked me; I told her not to say anything to anyone." Sam couldn't finish.

"I should have killed the bastard, when he first showed up here on the base." Jack replied.

"You didn't know." Sam replied.

"I knew something was up, I just didn't know what. You barely let men come near you, including me; other them Hammond he was the only one you let come near you. You wouldn't allow them near you unless it was at least ten feet or more." Jack replied, he'd knew that Sam was being raped he just didn't want her to know that she was… Rape victims always stayed clear of guys for a while or more.

"Who told you?" Sam was good in figuring out things.

"I can't tell you, made a promise that I have to keep. By then you started to let me back in your life." Jack replied. Janet told him that Pete was hitting her; he wanted to kill him. Janet made him promise after seeing and getting a copy of a picture of Jack; that no one on the base would have believe it was him.

"Janet." Sam knew it had to be Janet because Hammond would never tell Jack if he knew that Jack had feelings for her. He would have not told him. Hammond knew that Jack had feelings for Sam. Jack didn't have to say anything the look on his face says it all. **(Side notes: ok so I know I said this before, so yeah my bad.)**

"Yeah, she told me for concern for you." Jack replied,

"I figured it out when you said you; 'made a promise that I have to keep'." Sam was smarter than everyone else.

"I know. I'm not dumb when it comes to your friendship with Janet your like 'Two Peas in a Pod'. And I know you tell each other almost everything." Jack replied. That was so true; Janet and Sam are like 'Two Peas in Pod'. They are never too far from each other except off world, and they always have girl's night out.

"Yeah I was happy when she transferred here, a cool Dr. I could talk to and get along with. So what did she have on you; to be black mailing you with? " Sam replied.

"Um…A personal picture that one of my younger brother gave her, when they served together." Jack replied.

"So, basically as your girlfriend, I can't see this picture; right?" Sam asked knowing that she would have to black mail Janet for the picture.

"No way, on or off world you can see the picture." Jack replied face half red.

"Com'on like I would black mail you with a picture, did you forget P3X-234." Giving Jack the look, they had two weeks of fun. And oh, something that Jack, Sam including Teal'c promised each other not to say a word of what Jack and Sam was doing most of the time.

"Oh, that yeah, that week… how could I forget… we umm… officially told each other the truth, and then buried it; when we got back to the SGC." Jack remembers that week, he and Sam basically told each other how the felt and well let's just say that they had fun with it until they were able to dial home. Sam was looking at Jack as he was yawning.

"So, um… sleepy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a bit tired. But it's going to be too lonely for me." Jack said remembering the past week of them sleeping next to each other.

"I could climb in and sleep here for a while. I told Janet to tell Daniel to come and relieve me in 12 hours, according to rule number 5." Sam replied.

"Mmm… I would like that." Jack said, moving over to let Sam climb in.

Sam climbs in the hospital bed. There were extra blankets that Janet had the nurses leave behind. Janet knew that Jack would want Sam in the bed with him. Sam is lying down on her stomach, placing her head over Jacks chest. Jack wraps his protective arms around her, slowly falling asleep. Sam falls asleep too Jacks breathing rhythm.

"Good N'ght, love you." Jack Said yawning, while kissing Sam's forehead.

"N'ght, Love you too." Sam finally was able to sleep; she had no nightmares that night. She thought to herself, One officially down and Two to go. Kinsey and Rogue N.I.D.

**Author's notes: ok, MR. POTATO HEAD is officially dead yay… I had said that it would take more than one Chapter to kill him but I got tired of him; so I cut it down to one... Kinsey is always going to be a pain to write, so he's not going to last long too… Oh no love making yet… Keeping that at bay for a while, not sure when they are going to make love… I'm thinking off world instead of on world, any suggestions please let me know… AND I HAVE TOO MUCH ENERGY IF ANYONE HADN'T NOTICES. And thank you for reading… **


	11. CH10 the Kinsey Scene that says it all

**CH10 the Kinsey Scene… (That says it all)**

Jack and Sam spent the next few days recovering from what happened at O'Malley's. Special Agent Kerri Johnson was investigating what happened. Kinsey heard by thing that the Frat Rules was lifted for the SGC; due to some eyes and ears listening and watching in on the SGC main team. Kinsey drops by to check up on something's. The team was in a briefing meeting for some upcoming mission that Sg-4 was supposed to go on they was also meeting to find the 'Lost City'.

Walter comes in the briefing.

"Sir, Senator Kinsey is here, do you want me to show him in." Walter asked.

Jack and Sam quickly moved apart from their comfortable position. Jack and Daniel switch places; just in case Kinsey didn't know about the "REGS" ban been lifted.

"Yes Sargent, show Kinsey in." Hammond wanted to make sure Sg-1 was in there usually position when Kinsey was in a briefing. Especially now since the ban was lifted. He didn't know if Kinsey knew; and he didn't want Jack defending Sam. Jack just got done healing from the fight that he and Pete had witched caused Sam to kill Pete once and for all.

"Well, well surprised to see you up and about Jack." Kinsey said as he was walking in.

"What made you think I was injured?" Jack asked looking dead at Kinsey with a straight face.

"I had a birdy tell me that you were." Kinsey was talking about Kerri Johnson, who works for the N.I.D and Kinsey.

"I thought I hated her for a reason." Daniel stated, looking at Sam, he knew that Kerri asked Jack out two weeks before the Alpha Site shit happened. But Jack told her no, and that his heart belonged to someone else it wouldn't be fair to here if they had started dating.

"Hey, now Danny Boy wouldn't want to give anything away." Jack replied, hoping that Daniel would shut up. Sam didn't know that Kerri had asked Jack out or even know that she tried asking him out again when they got back from the Alpha site the first time.

"Like the fact that Johnson had asked you out twice, I have no clue why you turned her down." Kinsey replied looking at Sam, who had her piercing eyes on Jack.

"So she's, your birdy who told you that the Colonel was injured is your eyes and ears here on base. Here I thought she was here for the N.I.D and not you." Sam pointed out, she knows about Kerri asking out Jack. The fact that he didn't tell her was nothing. Sam knows that it's hard for Jack to open up about anything.

"Miss. Johnson works for the N.I.D but she has a side job form me." Whops did I just let that slipped Kinsey asked himself.

"How dare you, you selfish-." Sam was stopped by Hammond instead of Jack.

"Major stand down, I'm sure Kinsey has his reasons; and we would like to hear them." Hammond tried his hardest to keep Sam from saying something that she'll regret. But Kinsey was pushing it.

"Thank you general for keeping your Major in check." Kinsey replied.

"I wasn't keeping her in check for you." Hammond replied Kinsey knows why he kept Sam in check.

"There's been a rumor about your 2IC and his 2IC." Kinsey said looking at Jack.

"Well I would like to know which rumor it is. It's nothing like we've already heard Kinsey." Jack replied, looking at Sam who is about to snap again. Jack was desperately trying to get Sam not to say anything. Jack and Sam was still having a non-speaking conversation as Kinsey was wondering why they were staring at each other.

"The same rumor that has been going on, since your first briefing with each other." Kinsey was referring to when Sam walked in late at the first official briefing after the stargate program was reopened.

"Yeah well, I've heard that rumor and there's nothing to it." Sam replied, she gotten Jack message as they still looked at each other having a conversation with out words.

**The conversation without words.**

"**Don't. I don't want Kinsey to hurt you. If he does it will kill me." Jack said looking into Sam's baby blues. **

"**He knows; I know he knows. Why else show up now. I mean com'on Jack, Kinsey isn't that dense. I feel the same way if he managed to kill you or get you kicked out." Sam replied looking into Jack's browns. **

"**Sam, please don't, I don't want Kinsey using our relationship against each other. If he hurt you in any way, I will kill him." Jack said looking quickly away to keep Kinsey form figuring out that they are officially in a relationship with each other. **

"**Jack please, he's going to hurt us either way. I don't want you to kill him unless you absolutely have to." Sam said looking at Hammond quickly to let him know what she was thinking.**

"**Sam, I love you and nothing's going to change that. Are you sure you want him to know, he can use you against me. If he succeeds, I would blame myself the rest of my life. " Jack replied looking at Sam, and then looking at Kinsey to let her know that he was still in the room. **

"**I love you too Jack, and frankly I don't care if he knows, I want to climb a mountain and scream out loud that I Samantha Elizabeth Carter is in love with Jonathan Jack O'Neill. I will quickly forgive you if Kinsey tried to split us up. I don't want you blaming yourself that you had no control over." Sam said looking deeply into Jack's browns. **

"**Ok, we do this; I will try my hardest to protect you from Kinsey and the N.I.D, Pete was easy; they are going to be hard to stop." Jack said, looking deeply into Sam's blues. He then looked at Daniel and Teal'c to let them know what was going to happen. Sam looked at Hammond to let him know that they've came to a decision to tell Kinsey.**

**End of a conversation without words.**

"Ok, stop it you two; I know when someone is talking just by looking at each other." Kinsey said looking at Jack then at Sam, he was piss that they had the nerve to have a conversation without saying a damn thing. He was wondering what that conversation was about. No doubt about it the rest of SG-1 already knew what the conversation was about.

"Are you sure?" Jack said out loud looking at Sam for confirmation. She gave him the look that everyone on Sg-1 knows about. She gave him permission to tell Kinsey that they are in a relationship and there's nothing he can do about. Kinsey still had no clue what Jack meant by 'are you sure?'.

"Ok Colonel, talk now; or else I can go to the president and have your career in the Air force shortened." Kinsey said looking directly at Jack.

"Like the president will ever end my career, considering that I've save this planet. Umm… Danny Boy, how many times have we've save our world?" Jack asked, trying to get Kinsey to back off.

"Ummm, I've counted 5 or 6 times going on 100." Daniel said, he knew that Jack and Sam were having a private conversation. And he figured out what it was about.

"So, you see SenatorKinsey the SGC needs O'Neil" Teal'c decided to step in. He also knew that Sam and Jack were talking to each other, just by looking at each other.

"I have barely heard a word from you two since I've walked in this room. Colonel care to share about what you were referring to." Kinsey said looking at Daniel and Teal. He went straight back to the 'Are you sure?' question Jack had asked Sam.

"OK, if you really want to know. I Colonel Jonathan Jack O'Neill love Major Samantha Elizabeth Carter." Jack said looking directly at Sam's baby blues.

"And, I Major Samantha Elizabeth Carter loves Colonel Jonathan Jack O'Neill." Sam replied looking dead into Jack's browns.

"Is this a joke? Are you for real? Hammond I want you to have these two arrested for Fraternizing." Kinsey said looking directly at Hammond for answers.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY." Jack said looking into Sam's baby blues again.

"I was talking to your Commanding Officer." Kinsey said.

"Ok I will reiterate what Colonel O'Neill said, "Over MY Dead body." Hammond said looks like I'm picking up on some of Jacks sarcasm.

"Again I ask, what's going on?" Kinsey replied, he was getting pissed off now.

"Well, let's see, umm… I was stranded off world, at the new Alpha site, when Anubis Super soldier decided to pay us a visit. My dad and I ran for our lives; my dad almost died and he told keep on running. Which I did, I was shoot in the leg and lost a lot of blood. And… umm… well… I decided then and there if I did make it out of the situation I would tell Jack how I really felt about him." Sam said looking into Jacks browns.

"And when I was looking for Sam with Teal'c; I promised myself then and there, that I would tell her how I felt too. By then the Frat REGS was lifted thanks to a Tok'ra. Oh Sam, remind me to thank Dad again for that." Jack said.

"He's coming back to the base in couple of days; Walter sent him a message last night." Sam Said looking back at Jack, ignoring Kinsey presence.

"I WAN'T THE TWO OF YOU TO STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE." Kinsey yelled at Sam, bad choice there Kinsey; very bad choice. You have no clue how piss Jack can get if you yell at Sam like that.

"Listen, you 'JACK ASS' TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU MIGHT NOT LI-..." Jack was stopped by Hammond.

"Colonel, don't say something you'll regret. SG-1 you're dismissed. And Kinsey I want you off my base by 20 min; if you're not I will have you forcibly removed. " Hammond said looking at his 2IC.

"You can't kick me out." Kinsey replied piss as ever.

"Oh yes I can. I am still in command unless otherwise I'm told to keep you here which probably won't happen." Hammond replied he was beyond piss off right now.

Jack and Sam bolted out of the briefing room along with Teal'c and Daniel. They went to their usual spot witch is always Sam's Lab; she had her door shut by a code that Hammond, Walter and Janet only ones who knew about it. The code thing was new since her and Jack started going out and the Pete situation. Jack wanted to make sure that Sam had two places she can go if she could face the situation if something had come up. The second place was his quarters.

**Big Brothers always protect their sisters at all cost.**

Teal'c and Daniel always thought that SG-1 was a close nit family. It wasn't until the touch mission that they knew that Jack and Sam started to have feelings for each other; that went deeper than they are supposed to have. They've had their fights and made up like a normal family would do. But SG-1 wasn't a normal SGC team; the fact that Teal'c is Shol'va to Apophis and joined SG-1 two to three days later was a shocker to most new SGC personnel. And Sam's dad who is now a formal General; who now has a Tok'ra symbiote in him. Everyone knows now that Daniel and Teal'c would do anything for Sam, who was like a little sister to both of them Daniel is about 5 years older than Sam and well Teal'c is about 100 years older give or take, than all of SGC personnel members.

"Sam, you ok." Daniel was worried about his little sister.

"Yeah, not like the first time Kinsey yelled at me like that." Sam said looking at Jack. She wasn't happy that he lost it there with Kinsey.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't lose my cool back there but Kinsey…well… you… know… um… he somehow knows how to push my buttons." Jack replied, Kinsey knew that Sam was always Jack main weakness.

"O'Neill, you need to know how to channel your anger towards Kinsey a better way." Teal'c said, somehow Teal'c need to teach Jack how to control his feelings and anger towards people who do harm to others.

"Working on it, it's just hard to do that when the guy shows up unannounced every time he thinks something major is going on. It's like he has ESP or something telling him to come bug Jack for a day." Jack replied, looking back at Sam trying to get her to cheer up a little.

"I know Jack, but Sam needs you to love her, which you do and protect her better from yours and other people feelings toward the two of you having a relationship now." Daniel politely pointed out looking at both officers; he was also talking to Sam in reversal. She got what he was saying and gave him a few blinks to make sure he knew.

"You don't think I know that." Jack was getting a little more irritated with Daniel over protectiveness.

"Look Jack, you don't need to be piss at me I'm just enforcing what Jacob asked me to do. He personally pulled me to the side and told me to watch out for Sam like she's my little sister and to keep you in line from hurting her." Daniel had some explaining to do, hoping that Jack would understand even before Jacob asked him to protect Sam like a little sister he would always protect her regardless.

There was a few banging knocks on the door and someone yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WHY IS THIS LAB DOOR LOCKED, MAJOR CARTER OPEN UP I KNOW YOU AND SG-1 IS IN THERE? LET ME IN OR EL-.." Kinsey had the worse timing ever. Just when Daniel thought he'd calmed down Jack until Kinsey showed up.

"I'll go." Daniel said trying to keep Jack from bolting out of the lab.

"And I will to." Teal'c replied, he didn't want Jack bolting out of the lab causing more trouble then they need now.

"Go, I'll stay and protect Sam." Jack replied he was piss that Kinsey decided to defy Hammonds Direct order.

"Be safe you two." Sam said, she didn't want anything to happened to her over protectiveness brothers.

"We will." They replied together.

Jack and Sam went to a walk in closet that was in her Lab. Teal'c took point and Daniel followed as usual, Daniel knew that Jack would be peaking out of the closet. Daniel gave him the all cleared to come out. Once Daniel and Teal'c closed Sam's Lab he turned around and punched in the code that Sam decided that they should have. Jack and Sam walked out of the closet.

"WHO ARE YOU TO STILL BE HERE, I THOUGHT GENERAL HAMMOND GAVE YOU 20 MIN TO GET OFF THIS BASE." Daniel replied cutting off Kinsey.

"I have ten min of that 20 min left. Where are Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill?" Kinsey replied wondering why just Teal'c and Daniel stepped out of Sam's lab.

"Sam isn't in her lab; we just dropped of some new toy that SG-8 brought back from P9X-402 for her to play with." Daniel replied knowing that a bold straight lie, except the toy part.

"So you wouldn't mind if I go in and see for myself." Kinsey replied, he was testing Daniel's strength.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY. Like I'm going to let you into Sam's lab; she'll kill me." Daniel replied; and that was the truth.

**Meanwhile, Jack tries to get Sam to relax more.**

"Look I meant what I said, sorry, for losing my cool with Kinsey." Jack said looking at Sam.

"I know; I know it's hard for you to keep your cool with him. He shouldn't show up on the base like he did." Sam said taking a few more steps closer to the man she loves.

"Kinsey knows by now not to use you as a weapon against me." Jack replied touching Sam's shoulder.

"He was trying to use both of us to lose our cool. I was just better at it." Sam replied looking into Jacks browns.

"Like you are at everything." Jack replied.

"I'm not better at everything." Sam said and she wasn't.

"I know I shouldn't be saying that but it's true, you've saved our asses more times than I can count." Jack replied, he knew what he was truly thinking. He looked into Sam's blues but shook his head no. even if the cameras in Sam's lab were disabled they shouldn't with Kinsey standing right outside.

"This last mission, I was thinking about giving up." Sam said taking a step forward, she knows that Kinsey is outside but she need to feel him.

"I know, and I'm glad that you didn't give up and don't ever give up." Jack replied placing his hand on her cheek.

"I'm trying not to give up." Sam said knowing that they've completely went off the subject at hand.

"We shouldn't." Jack replied grabbing Sam closer.

"I know. But-." Sam was cut off by a passionate kiss by Jack. She moaned in his mouth, trying not to alert Kinsey who is standing right outside her lab.

Jack had managed to walk them back to the closet that was in her lab. He closed the door behind them.

"Jack, he's still-..." She was cut off, by Jack kissing her.

"I know, but I don't care right now." Jack said kissing her, she kissed him back. Jack had a hold of Sam so tight that she could barely move.

"Sam, I need you." Jack said kissing her once more as she kissed him back.

"I need you to but…" with her answer; Jack un-tucked her black BDU tee-shirt, and slid his hands under it, playing with her swollen nipples.

Sam moaned again. She leaned into kiss him again. "Jack I want to wait. Not here." Sam said, she did want to wait but she knows that the flood gates were open. He knew exactly what she was saying but her body was reacting to his. "I know, let me do this for you." Jack replied. Sam kissed him again, she didn't even notices that Jack had pulled her pants down along with her panties. He couldn't keep her or him standing, they fell down on to the floor.

She wrapped her legs around his, spreading them for him. He didn't want to penetrate her, so he used one of his fingers to the deed. She moaned, and he looked at her letting her know that he wasn't penetrating her. He was rubbing her insides hitting her G-spot, she hissed his name letting him know she was climaxing. Jack didn't want Kinsey to force Daniel and Teal'c to open the door; so he pulled her into a kiss which forced her to bite down on his shoulder. "Sam; cum for me, now." Jack ordered her to cum; she never disobeyed a direct order from Jack she never would start now. He was rubbing her insides a little harder, making her cum more. At her peak of vibrating sensations, Sam bit down on the same spot she bit before; almost breaking skin. Jack stopped, and slid his fingers out. He placed his finger on her lips and she licked it.

He laid there on top of her letting her come down from her climax. "Jack." She said ever so softly. "Shh, Sam; I knew what you meant by I want to wait. You were so tense I needed you to be relaxed more." Jack said kissing her temple. "You need to get dressed. I'll get up." Jack said; getting up letting Sam pull her panties and pants up, tucking in her BDU tee-shirt. She walked over to Jack.

"Thank, you. I do feel a lot more relaxed." Sam said kissing Jack. She had no clue that he was that concerned for her.

**Meanwhile, Hammond tries to take care of Kinsey. **

"I am a senator of the United States that has some power over." Kinsey was stopped by Daniel; Daniel knew that Kinsey had no power over the SGC anymore then he had any power over anyone anymore.

"Listen your ten min left is almost up. Sam and Jack aren't in her lab; frankly I don't know where they're at." Daniel replied, to Kinsey; he knew that they were in her lab. But he also knew that Jack need to have Sam more relaxed she was much tensed that Kinsey was there.

Hammond walks to Sam's Lab finding that Kinsey wasn't off the base. He was pissed. He also knew that there was possibility that Jack and Sam was truly in her lab and Daniel and Teal'c was trying to keep Kinsey for going in. If he only knew what just happened moments ago in the locked lab he would have shown up faster.

"Major Johnson I want you to escort Kinsey off this base, if he comes unannounced again lock his ass up." Hammond ordered the young SF to escort Kinsey.

"THIS ISN'T OVER HAMMOND, I WILL GET TO COLONEL O'NEILL AND MAJOR CARTER ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." Kinsey yelled he knew now that the two were in the lab. Kinsey was pissed that they were lying to him.

Daniel knocked in code to let Jack know its ok to come out. Jack tried his hardest to cover up the bit mark that Sam left on him.

"So he means war." Jack walked out with Sam following close behind him. She was still scared of Kinsey and the N.I.D. Jack could feel it in the back of his mind that Sam was worried and scared he turned to her to let her know that he will try everything in his power to protect her.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked Hammond, still not leaving Jack's side.

"I'm not sure but I'll figure something out Hammond replied; I want the four of you to go home. I still want the SF's to go with you. Just to make sure." Hammond replied. The SF's never really left SG-1 side, since they've been back at the base. It was a side order that Hammond had made.

**Author's Notes: Ok so I lied again, well not really they didn't make love he was relaxing her. I still need a few more ideas of them making love. Oh Kinsey will be killed off soon gosh I hate writing him. Oh I'm changing the ratings to M. **


	12. CH11 Past comes to bite them in the Ass

**CH11 Past comes to bite them in the Ass & Kinsey gets kidnap by the Cabal. **

**Ok sorry guys real life hit me hard… I got sick with a head cold and other things… ok so yeah I had a dream about this story, when I officially started watching Sanctuary. So I have a few I deals how to cross this over. I didn't work out in my Tangent story so I hoping that by watching both shows will help in this story. So here's chapter 11 for ya… **

Sam, Jack and the rest of SG-1 goes home for the next couple of days. Janet was also giving a few days. With the SF closely following them N.I.D and Kinsey should be able to get to them right. NOT...

Jack notices something was bothering Sam, he just didn't know what. So he treaded on thin waters by asking her. Not knowing if it would help or not.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Sam as lying, she was worried about Kinsey and the N.I.D.

"Sam it's me, I know something up." Jack saw right through her.

"Ok, I was just worrying as usual." Sam said looking away.

"About the two biggest thorns at our butts." Jack said jokingly just to lighten things.

"Yeah; and thanks. Yeah I'm worried about them; but more worried about Kinsey and what he said a day ago." And she had a good reason to be.

"I told you I would protect you as much as I can." Jack replied and he wasn't lying he would die protecting her.

"I know, and that scares me more then you know." Sam didn't want Jack to die protecting her.

"That I would dye trying to save you. Like I have countless times before." Jack was treading on very thin waters with that replied.

"Sam you know jack would protect us all if he had to." Daniel stepped in before Jack and Sam start arguing.

"I know Daniel; you don't have to remind me." Sam replied she was piss that Daniel had stepped in. she starts to leave, Janet tries stopping her when big guy T stops Janet.

"Let her be." Teal'c said to Janet.

"Best thing is for her to calm down." Jack said looking at Daniel.

"Like I was trying to piss her off." Daniel replied.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Janet asked, knowing that if she didn't show up Jack would go looking for her.

"I'll give her 30 min before sending out a search party." Jack replied.

Janet was already out the door knowing where Sam might go. She didn't tell Jack were she was going but he knew.

Sam went by a nearby forest; she sat down on a log that looked like it fell during a recent storm. She started to think about all of what's been going on the past few weeks, and the recent days. There was something in her past that no one but Janet, Jacob and Hammond only knew about; something that she wasn't ready to let the others know.

Flash back,

"**Sweetie, Shh, time for you to sleep now. Please Samantha." Unknown person. **

"**Momma." 2 year old Sam. **

"**Com'on, baby, close your blue eyes or me." Unknown person. **

**Two year old Sam finally closes her eyes as she starts to fall asleep. Even at 2 Sam paid close attention to conversations. It was the Vampire gene in her that allowed her to comprehend conversations very easy. **

"**Are you sure do you want to give her up?" James Watson.**

"**He'll come after her if I don't, if I make it look like she wasn't born to me. She'll be safe from him." Unknown person. **

"**I'll make sure she'll be safe. I just hope you know what you are doing." Watson, let her mum hold her one last time. **

End of flash back.

"I just wished I knew who you are. I can't believe my dad would lie to me, after my mum died he finally wanted to tell the truth, but why?" Sam said out loud.

"Maybe he didn't want to keep you in the dark." Janet said walking up.

"So, when a person runs off like that you don't come 10 min after them not knowing if they are going to run off again." Sam replied about blot off.

"Sam, wait please, we need to talk about this." Janet replied grabbing Sam's arm.

"Talk about what, that my birth mother gave me up for no reason." Sam replied glaring at Janet.

"Sam I thought you were going to talk to McKenzie about that." Janet replied.

"Yeah well McKenzie isn't really a good Psych doctor isn't he." Sam replied with a little hint of Joking.

"You know you can't keep this from every one on your team Sam." Janet said and she was right, she wasn't sure when Sam's past was going to show up.

"I know but, I just wished my dad didn't tell me at all." Sam replied.

"No you don't you would have been more piss if he didn't tell you. Do you want to head back be for Jack sends out an APP out on you." Janet was right.

"Yeah I think I could go back, just keep Daniel in check." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, guys look what the Cat dragged in." Janet said walking in to Jacks house, with Sam.

"Sam, are you feeling better?" Jack said walking up hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, just need to get some fresh air without anyone following me." Sam said glaring at Janet, for bringing up something that she thought she buried.

"You know I was the only person you wanted out there." Janet was right about that.

"True." Sam said yawning.

"Well I think we should call it a night." Jack said.

Teal'c went downstairs to one of the guest bedrooms, Daniel and Janet followed. Jack and Sam went to his bedroom. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they drove back to the base in three cars. On the way there Jack and Sam was cut off and being chased by 2 unmarked cars and 2 motorcycles.

**Early Morning Car chase, gotta love them. Sam past is here.**

"Jack." Sam said screaming hitting her head on the dash board of the car.

"I know, I'm trying to lose them." Jack pulled his cell to call the base.

"It's Colonel O'Neill; we need back up, going down Walnut Street. 2 black unmarked cars and 2 motorcycles." Jack called the base to get some major help.

"Jack, turn." Sam screamed she was bleeding.

"Help is on the way. I want 10 SF out there now." Hammond replied, and ordered 10 SFs to the scene.

"Jack, look." Sam saw three motorcycles, coming right for them; they past them and headed straight for the cars, and started shooting at them.

"What the hell." Jack was wondering if they were the SF or just some random help.

"My, name is Ashley follow us." Ashley said over the radio.

"How did she get on to our frequency? Should we follow?" Jack asked.

"I donno. And yeah I think we should." Sam replied, something was telling her to follow Ashley and her two friends who were driving the other motorcycles.

Jack had followed them in to a castle like place in the middle what seems to be nowhere. Ashley got off her bike, along with Will and Henry.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary." Will said.

"Who are you guys?" Jack asked not letting Sam to far from his sides.

"Well, you know who I'm and as for the short one, that Henry and standing next to him is Will. Wanna tell me who was chasing you?" Ashley explained and asked.

"My guess." Jack was cut off by Sam.

"No way, Kinsey wouldn't attack us now." Sam cut him off, she was scared of Kinsey.

"He did say he would get to us some way somehow." Jack replied, not caring that there were other people listening in on the conversation.

"You're not talking about Senator Kinsey." Will asked.

"Um, yeah we are." Sam replied. Jack threw her a look saying don't tell too much look.

"I know Jack." Sam said again.

"So I know who you are. But what's the blonde's name." Ashley asked.

"Oh, my name is Major Samantha Carter, and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill." Sam said Jack threw her a look.

"Army?" henry asked.

"My guess, Air force." Will said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"He's a profiler." Sam said looking at Will.

"Oh and how you get that." Jack didn't like the fact that she figured it out before he did.

"Well he was looking at us watching our body language." Sam replied, taking a step closer to Jack sides.

"She's right, I'm a profiler." Will said.

"We better get you to my mum; she can fix that cut over on your eye." Ashley said.

Jack followed Ashley and Will to the Sanctuary infirmary. Where they met Helen waiting, she was shocked at who was coming through the door. Ashley and Will both had the same looks on them as well as Jack and Sam.

**Helen meet Sam, Sam, Jack meet Helen. **

"Ashley, my dear, what happened?" Helen asked.

"Well these are the military brats was being chased; we helped." Ashley replied.

"Ashley, be nice." Helen replied.

"Awe mum." Ashley said.

"Don't you have some place you need to be at." Helen said not giving anything away.

"Fine, I'll be going, nice meeting you Jack and Sam." Ashley said reluctantly.

"Take Henry with you too. Don't want anything happening to you." Helen said, and asking in a motherly way.

"Awe, do I have to?" Ashley could take care of herself but with the Cabal out there Helen wasn't taking any chances.

"Ashley." Helen said and asked without even looking at her.

"Fine, so Henry wanna come to some show and tell." Ashley asked.

"Sure love to." Henry didn't want to get in the way but Helen wasn't letting Ashley go on her own.

"Now, let's take a look at that cut Samantha." Helen knew she was talking to her daughter she had giving up so long ago.

"How you know her name?" Jack asked, he was wondering why Helen and Sam looked alike. He looked at Sam for answers.

"She's my mother." Sam replied.

"Samantha is right I am her mother. My name is Dr. Helen Magnus." Helen replied.

"Sam you told me your mother died when you were 13 years old." Jack was wondering why the woman he loves lied.

"My mother did die when I was 13 years old, Helen is my birthmother. I didn't lie to you. I thought you had disappeared form the world population." Sam said not looking into Helens eyes. She grabbed Jacks hands as Helen started working on her cut over her left eye.

"I made it look like I was, just in case your mother or father would tell you the truth. I didn't want you looking for me." Helen replied, knowing it was probably fate that brought Sam to her now.

"Why didn't you want Sam looking for you?" Jack was wondering why Sam's birthmother didn't want to be found by her and why was it ok for Ashley to be there and not Sam.

"Her father is the most dangerous man on earth. You think that Kinsey and the N.I.D has you running for your life, just meet John Druitt. He's your father." Helen replied.

"As in Jack the ripper and how do you know Kinsey and the N.I.D was chasing us?" Jack replied; Sam looked shock that he would know the story.

"Owe." Sam said, Helen place an alcohol pad on the cut.

"Sorry, the sedatives I gave you should have kicked in. I have my resources Colonel." Helen replied.

"Yeah sorry by blood rejects the normal amount of regular sedatives." Sam said, not giving anything a way yet.

"I'm going to phone the base to let them know we're ok. Are you going to be ok here by yourself for a while?" Looking and trying to read Sam's emotion.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; and see if you can get papers for her to sign." Sam said, she was lying about the fine part but Jack knows her all too well.

"Ok, Helen; I have to tell you that we got some very power hungry people after us. Please protect her." Jack said knowing that Helen would. He kissed Sam on the lips before leaving to call the base.

"So what is this place? Exactly." Sam asked.

"Well, this is a place for the abnormal's in our world." Helen stopped to see if Sam can understand.

"So what you are saying that there are creatures that goes bump in the night." Sam replied.

"Not just the night, but the day as well." Helen explained.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Sam asked.

"Well your father is John Druitt. How old do you think I am?" Helen asked.

"Well you look 46 but, if my real father is John Druitt I would have to say 157 years old and my father would be 160 years old." Sam said her mother gave her a nod confirming she's hit it on the spot.

"So why was it ok for Ashley to be born into this life and not me?" Sam asked.

"After I had made a choice to give you up, it got very lonely for me. I knew that John would come after you as well as the Cabal. I gave you to my closes friend Dr. James Watson. I told myself then that if I would to try and have Ashley I would protect her with my life. I thought it would be safer to give you up. But I was wrong. I checked up on you from time to time. And when I found out what you did and who is after you; I realize now that your life isn't that far different from Ashley's or mines." Helen explained, she finished stitching Sam's cut up.

"So Helen I got some papers for you to sign, it just says that you won't blab about the work we do." Jack replied as he walked back into the infirmary.

"If it's about the Stargate Program I already know about that. I too know the President of the United states we go back oh 50 years." Helen said.

"Well we still need your John Hancock." Jack replied, gave the papers to Helen to sign.

"We also have papers for your staff to sign." Sam said, looking at Jack.

"Hammond wants us back at the base asap." Jack said, knowing what Sam was really asking.

"My house is open to you and your team Colonel." Helen said, not wanting to lose her daughter again.

"We'll talk about it but Sam and I have to get back to the base." Jack politely reminded her.

Helen showed Jack and Sam to the front door.

"Be safe and Samantha if you have any more questions, which I think you do you know where and how to fine me." Helen said hugging Sam. Sam allowed her mum to hug her after all these years of being apart.

"Yeah I'll think about it." Sam said she was right she had more questions than answers that needed to be answered.

Sam barely said a word on the way back t to the base. She ran off to her lab. Jack knew that she needed time to process everything that happen. Jack went to the gym to work out the anger he had bottle up. He was piss that Kinsey and the N.I.D wouldn't allow them a break. They had a briefing on what happen that morning. Janet was worried about Sam so she went to her lab, with some Blue Jell-O.

**Briefing. **

"What the Hell happened?" Hammond asked.

"Well we left my house in separate cars. I decided to take the long way to the base, bad choice there." Jack replied.

"As for the rest of us we went the usual way." Janet replied as well.

"Do you have any clue on who was chasing you?" Hammond asked.

"Jack thinks it was Kinsey." Sam said flinching at her own words.

"And your mother also thinks it was too." Jack replied; opps I just gave out Sam's past.

"Wait a minute; Elizabeth Carter died almost 20 years ago." Hammond said, he wasn't sure if they were talking about Helen Magnus.

"George, we're talking about my birth mother." Sam said; she was piss that Jack slipped that out.

"So the people you were talking about over the phone Jack, who were they?" Hammond asked.

"Ashley Magnus, Will Zimmerman, and Henry Foss. Ashley is my little sister and as for Will and Henry they work with my mum." Sam replied, she looked like she wanted to blot out the room.

"So there's is a Sanctuary in Colorado, the president didn't really want to say anything but he wanted to make sure it was fine with Sam." Hammond replied.

"Find with me about what?" Sam asked.

"If it was ok for the rest of SG-1 to know about you're not so hidden past." Hammond replied.

Sam got up as she ran out the briefing.

"Sam." Daniel called out for her.

"Not now, she doesn't want to let you guys know, not yet. It's bad enough that Jack had to find out like this but for the rest of you let her tell you on your own. And Jack; please don't give out any more information." Hammond replied.

Janet got up to go find her; she was already off the base. The 6 SFs that were supposed to be watching SG-1 three of them went after Sam. To make sure she was safe.

"Jack, whoa, wait up." Daniel said running after Jack.

"Not, now Daniel." Jack wanted to go after Sam and see if they could talk.

"What the Hell Jack. We tell each other everything at lease I thought we did." Daniel replied.

"This is for Sam to tell, not me. She just found out about her past and I'm not going to betray her by telling you what it is now." Jack said he was beyond piss that Daniel pushed him.

"Not good enough Jack, but it will have to do; please don't shut us out we need to stick together more now because of Kinsey." Daniel politely reminded him.

"She will tell you when she's ready." Teal'c replied to Daniel.

"Thanks T. I gotta go find Sam." Jack said leaving the hall that they were arguing in.

"Jack this is Janet, she's left the base." Janet said over the private walky-talky that Jack gave to each of his team members.

"Thanks Janet." Jack replied worried about Sam.

**Kinsey gets Kidnap and turned into an abnormal by the Cabal.**

"Do you know who I am? Kinsey replied.

"Why yes we do Senator Kinsey." Dannica replied.

"What do you want with me?" Kinsey was piss that the secret agents haven't gotten there yet.

"Well, Kinsey you see you have a unique blood work and DNA, you think by the stargate program that you had something big under your belt you don't. Now we want to get to Helen Magnus and considering that she has one daughter protected around the clock the other one is wide open to grab." Dannica replied.

"Who's her other daughter?" Kinsey was now intrigued.

"Major Samantha Carter." Dannica said with a smile on her face.

"You're kidding? Samantha Carter's mother is Elizabeth Carter." Kinsey was more confused now than ever.

"Elizabeth was appointed by Dr. James Watson to become Samantha's mother. When she died Jacob decided to tell Samantha the truth. Dannica replied.

"Who is Helen Magnus?" Kinsey said.

"You mean Dr. Helen Magnus. She's a thorn in our Asses like Sg-1 is a thorn in yours." Another Dr. walked in.

"She's the head of the Sanctuary which houses abnormal's. Essential beings that are more powerful than the aliens they face every day." Dannica replied.

"So shall we begin?" the Dr. said.

"We shall and if he screams; make it hurt." Dannica replied.

The Dr. was left to Kinsey, making him into a very dangerous abnormal. He tried to resist but he couldn't anymore. SG-1 was put back on Active duty which means that they could go off world now. They had no clue that Kinsey would become there worse nightmare then before. i just hope that Sanctuary can help them.

**Author's notes: Ok so I hope you like the cross over this time around. I'm going to stick with this one… hoping that it will work out. And again sorry that I haven posted anything up I was sick very sick. So chapter 12 is coming up; Kinsey will not die in that chapter with the help of Sanctuary. **


	13. Chapter 12: 1st off world mission

**Chapter 12: 1****st**** off world mission (What could go wrong?). A little domestic violence; not with Jack and Sam. I said that kinsey would be in this one but I changed my mind. Needed to do an off world chapter. **

"Ok you have a go Sg-1, Gods Be." Hammond said as SG-1 walks through the gate with Sg-3.

"Sg-3, cover the gate as you see fit. Well fan out and check in, in an hour. If you don't hear from us hold the gate as long as you can." Jack said to Colonel Reynolds.

Teal'c takes point as usual Daniel follows behind Teal'c, Sam is right next to Daniel and Jack takes the rear; keeping an closer eye on Sam.

"So Danny boy find anything yet?" Jack asked being bored as usual.

"Bored already?" Sam asked jokingly.

"What gave that away?" Jack replied, he didn't even have to ask that question but it keeps the convo going.

"You didn't even have to ask that question, but since u did. Well it took you all but 5 min to ask Daniel if he found anything." Sam said with a smirk on her face walking past Daniel patting him on his shoulder.

"hey that hurts." Daniel said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I didn't even hit you that hard. Cry baby." Sam said jokingly.

"Jack a little help here." Daniel asked.

"Naw, you can handle her." Jack replied.

"Thanks." Sam walked back to where Jack was at and kissed him on the cheeks.

"No kissing off world guys." Daniel yelled.

"I don't recall that as an rule DanielJackson." Teal'c stated.

"Nope, not a part of the rules Danny boy; besides Hammond don't have to find out." Jack replied returning the kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Besides, are we still working out the off world rules?" Daniel asked.

"Yes but, not now." Jack said he was piss that Daniel just would let them kiss and be with each other.

"It looks like its getting dark; we should set up here O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Good idea T." Jack replied, he saw that Sam was worrying about something as usual.

"Daniel, help me set up the tents." Sam said, she was still worried about everyone on and off world trying to us them, against one another if anyone would to find out that they are together now.

"Ok, Sam." Daniel replied.

"T, wanna help look for some wood for the fire tonight." Jack asked.

"Indeed, I would." Teal'c replied.

Jack went with T to get some woods for the fire. Daniel and Sam set up the tents; when two people from a nearby village came by where Sg-1 was setting up camp for the night. Jack and Teal'c were five feet away from the camp site, when Jack drew his gun and Teal'c drew his staff weapon.

"Hiya, are you folks around from here?" Jack said stepping next to Sam who had her gun drawn. Teal'c step on the other side of Sam and Daniel was next to Teal'c.

"Yes, we are; were from a village not too far from here." Dashi replied he was with two other males, who had weapons with them.

"What's your name kid?" Jack asked, not moving an inch from Sam's side.

"My name is Dashi, that's Roshi and next to him is Joshi." Dashi replied; he was eying Sam like he wanted her. Bad move kid.

"What are your names?" Roshi who was older asked.

"Well my name is Daniel, that's Teal'c and next to him is Major Samantha Carter and next to her is Colonel Jack O'Neill." Daniel replied.

"Colonel Reynolds we might have some 'Friendlies' radio back to the command center and let Hammond know." Jack said over the walky-talky, still not moving an inch from Sam's side. She wasn't moving either they both looked at each other and saw that Dashi was staring at Sam.

"Copy that O'Neill, Reynolds out." Reynolds Replied, he radio Hammond to let him know that there might be hostiles on the planet. Hammond let them know to keep an eye on Sg-1.

"So you came through the Chappia?" Dashi asked.

"Yeah we did, were the Tau'ri." Daniel stated.

"You're from our ancient home." Roshi stated like he knew for a fact.

"Yes we are." Daniel said.

"But, you are not." Joshi said looking at Teal'c.

"You're a Jaffa." Roshi stated.

"Indeed I am." Teal'c replied.

Before they knew it the group was under attack. Sam and Jack tried sticking with each other but they got split up. Jack was piss that Sam was split up with Dashi but Teal'c was with her; he knew that Teal'c would try almost anything to keep Dashi away from Sam.

"What the Hell was that?" Jack was beyond pissed off.

"We got attacked by the rebels on our planet." Joshi explained.

"If she so much gets-." Jack said and he was cut off by Daniel.

"She won't, Teal'c is with her." Daniel said knowing that alone isn't going to calm Jack down.

"It's not enough Danny Boy." Jack said annoyingly.

"I know, just trying to help." Daniel replied.

"Joshi, why did the rebels attack?" Jack wanted to know and he wanted to get to Sam.

"I think it was because of your Jaffa Friend." Joshi replied.

"Teal'c is no longer a service to Apophis." Daniel replied.

"The rebels here have no clue about that Daniel. This means that Sam is in even more trouble we got to get to her now. Where would Dashi go if he was in trouble?" Jack asked and explained.

"He would take them to the nearby caves. It's not far from here. And stay there until one or all of us would come and get them." Roshi said.

Jack, Daniel Roshi, and Joshi went towards the caves where Dashi would take them. Jack got on the radio to Reynolds who was still guarding the gate.

"Reynolds its Jack, we got hit by some rebels on the planet, keep that gate active as long as you can. We're looking for Major Carter and Teal'c now. Get back up a lot." Jack said over his radio.

"Yes sir." Reynolds replied.

"Cater." Jack said over the radio. No answer. "Sam." She finally answers.

"Jack, I'm fine." Sam was lying she had hurt elbow.

"Sam?" Jack questioned her he knew she was lying.

"Sorta hurt my Elbow, its nothing Jack." There was pain in her voice.

"The hell it is." Jack replied he knew she was in pain.

"Teal'c, where are you guys at?" Daniel asked before Jack and Sam start arguing.

"Were at some caves; near a pond." Sam said.

"Is T with you?" Jack was wondering if Teal'c was still alive.

"Indeed I am, O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"You hurt big guy?" Daniel asked.

"No I'm not." Teal'c said; he wasn't badly hurt so why mention it.

"We're on our way. Keep a watchful eye and mind the curfew." Jack said, he knew that Dashi wanted Sam but he didn't want to be apart from her too long.

"Will, do O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"Sam" Jack said, he wanted to make sure she was fine.

"I'm fine, trust me I know and I will." Sam replied.

"Good, just be careful." Jack Said he doesn't usually show his emotions when it comes to Sam off world but Dashi was something else he wanted Sam.

"I will. Good luck." Sam replied. The good luck means I love you they had that code after they blew up Thors ship. But he was cryptic about them officially getting together, then two years past when she started dating Pete. Pete was abusive to her and she hated him, she was wishing that Janet would tell Jack the whole truth but she knew that it would happen. Then the new Alpha Site got attacked, and the rest was history; so the good luck went back to the usual hidden meaning.

"Thanks and you too." Jack replied.

Jack, Daniel along with Joshi and Roshi headed to where Teal'c and Sam with Dashi were at. Jack was moving faster than the usual mission he wanted to get to Sam.

"So, um Samantha, are you betroth with someone?" Dashi asked he wanted Sam and he would do anything to have her.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked she knew that he wanted her but she couldn't tell him that her and Jack are together.

"Well I like you Sam and I want to be with you." Dashi replied.

Oh boy Jack is going to murder him. Sam thought to herself. "Um, flattering Dashi but I am with someone, I can't say who but we've loved each other for years and we just got the opportunity to be with each other." Sam explained hoping that Dashi would just leave it alone.

"Ok." Dashi replied. He would still try to get with Sam once Teal'c do Kel'no'reem. Sorry kid, Sam can fight and if you touch her in anyway; Jack will kill you.

Teal'c took first watch, Sam not too far from his side; still Teal'c kept a watchful eye on his little 'sister'. He had overheard the conversation that Dashi and Sam had; now he was on to Dashi. He thought to himself, 'if he so much touches Sam I will kill him before O'Neill does'. Sometime later, Sam took the last watch, when Dashi decided to move on her.

"Dashi what the Hell, are you trying to do?" Sam said pushing him off of her.

"I want you to myself. No man should have you anymore." Dashi said evil voice.

"No, Stop; Teal'c." Sam yelled, she was hoping that the T man would wake up from his Kel'no'reem.

"He will not wake up." Dashi replied trying to pin down Sam again.

"Get off of me." Sam yelled again there was no way she was getting rapped off world.

"No." Dashi replied.

"Sam?" Jack said over the radio, he wasn't too far from her; he had heard the screams.

"Jack, hurry." Sam replied; there was pain in her voice, Dashi was hurting her.

Jack, Daniel, Joshi and Roshi ran as fast as they could.

"If Dashi so much hurt her, I'm killing him." Jack said; he was seeing blood red now.

"Dashi spoke to me that he had seen the four of you coming through the gate. And he said that he wanted her." Roshi replied; Roshi didn't like the fact that Dashi his brother, wanted another man's woman. It was clear that Jack and Sam are together.

"It won't help your brother out now Roshi. Jack will kill him regardless." Daniel said; he would get in line to help too.

"He has every right to." Joshi stated.

"Sam, talk to me." Jack tried his radio. No answer. "Samantha Elizabeth Carter, talk to me that's an order." Jack tried again.

"Jack, hurry please." Sam pleaded him to hurry.

"I'm on my way." Jack replied, he was beyond blood red he was seeing pure rage.

They got there, just before Dashi was pulling down his pants. Before thinking Jack went to go and throw some blows to his head. Teal'c was still knocked out by the Zat shot that Dashi did on him. Daniel finally got him conscious, to where he would be helping Jack put Dashi back in his place.

"What the hell?" Jack said screaming as he was entering the cave were they was supposed to be hiding from the rebels. He was charging towards Dashi.

"She's mine." Dashi replied. Really bad move kid.

"No, she's not any ones." Daniel stepped in.

Jack runs to where Sam was at. He unties her; she hanged onto him longer than anyone wanted them to hang on to each other.

"You ok?" Dumb ass question Jack, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm now; got any more weapons on you?" Sam replied and asked; he handed her a P90.

Jack luges after Dashi who was trying to escape. He starts to wale on him, not letting up either. Sam runs to where they were to try and stop Jack from making a mistake.

"Jack, stop, I'm ok." Sam said trying hard to get Jack to stop.

Jack still waling on Dashi again, when Teal'c stops him; Sam getting in front of the man she loves to look him in the eyes. As he was avoiding looking in to hers, she tries pleading with him again.

"Jack, Please." Sam's two deadliest words and with the combination of looking deep into his eyes.

"Not, playing fair Sam." Jack replied, he knew he was in trouble when he heard her plead like that.

"You weren't listening to me." Sam replied.

"He deserves to die, for trying to rape you." Jack said still trying to avoid her eyes but she kept on moving his head towards her face; so they had to look in to each other.

"Jack, please; he's not worth it." Sam said looking deeply into his eyes, trying to get the man she loves to stop.

"Damn, I hate it when you do that." Jack replied easing up now, he's still seeing blood red not pure rage; not like a few minutes ago.

"That's why she gets away with a lot of stuff." Daniel said; with a smirk on his face and he was right.

"You're lucky she's alive, and not badly hurt; Dashi. Or else she wouldn't have the impact on me like she does right now. I hope you can punish your brother for what he had tried to do." Jack said looking at Dashi then Roshi.

"We will Colonel; we hope that we can still become allies." Roshi replied; wishing that what his brother did wouldn't strain their relationship to the Tau'ri.

"Well we'll see about that." Jack said he was annoyed with the fact that Roshi had the nerve to ask that.

"Reynolds its Carter; if the gate is still active, cancel the backup we're on our way back." Sam said over the radio.

"Copy that Major." Reynolds replied.

"Let's go." Daniel said; he wanted to get home before something else happen.

They walk to the gate where SG-3 was waiting for them. They all walk through the gate with each other. Hammond was on the other side in the control room waiting to hear from them.

**Back home.**

"It's SG-3 iris code." Walter replied.

"Open the iris." Hammond commanded.

"Medical team to the gate room." Walter said over the intercom, as soon as they saw that Sam and Teal'c were semi-injured.

"Briefing in two hours." Hammond replied knowing that it would take Janet one to check on Sam and the other for Teal'c.

"I'm fine." Sam said struggling during her physical.

"No, you're not. Clear the room, I want to talk to my patient alone." Janet knew something major went on the planet. Everyone who was in the room cleared out like there was fire going on.

"What happened?" Janet asked once the room was clear.

"We had a run in with the rebels on the planet. We thought we were with 'friendlies'. We were but one of them attacked me, when we were hiding from the rebels." Sam said; she was still getting over the fact that Pete rapped her but now with Dashi, she was starting to have problems again.

"Did he-?" Janet was cut off by Sam.

"Try to rape me, the answer is yes. Did he succeed? No." Sam new what Janet was asking her.

"How did you manage to escape?" Janet wanted to know.

"By screaming and kicking, and oh Jack did the rest." Sam did the short version; she didn't want to talk about it hoping that Janet would leave it alone for now.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but you know Hammond is going to ask." Janet replied.

"I know and when that time comes I just want to get it over and done with." Sam said.

"Well your fine nothing major on except the elbow. I want you to take it easy the next couple of days." Janet said when Jack was walking in.

"So she can leave right?" Jack said walking over to where Sam was sitting at.

"As long as she goes and gets something to eat and something more than just blue Jell-O." Janet said.

"Will do mom." Sam replied.

"Sam." Janet said looking at her.

"Fine." Sam replied.

**The mini briefing, Sam runs off. (So what's new with that?) **

SG-3 already did their briefing with Hammond. Now it was SG-1's turn. They all took their seats, when Sam decided to sit a chair down from Jack. Jack wasn't upset; he knew why she didn't want anyone to touch her, especially after what happened.

"Anyone wants to start first?" Hammond asked.

"Well we went to the planet; it was getting dark so we were setting up camp for the night. When three men came around the camp site we set up." Daniel replied; knowing it would take Sam a little more time to

"We got split up when a bunch of rebels came and attacked us because of Teal'c." Jack explained.

"Who was split up with whom and what were the men names?" Hammond asked.

"Dashi, Roshi and Joshi were the men names. Teal'c, Sam and Dashi were split up together and Roshi, Joshi, Jack and I were together." Daniel replied, Hammond couldn't notices how Sam reacted to Daniel saying Dashi's name.

"Teal'c can you recall what happened; when you and Carter were split up?" Hammond asked Teal'c, he saw that his Major was having problems with the recall events.

"We hid in a nearby cave waiting for O'Neill and the rest of them to come and get us." Teal'c replied.

"Teal'c took first watch, I barely moved from his sides" Sam replied.

"Why was that?" Hammond asked.

"I just had a bad vibe about Dashi." Sam replied not giving everything away. Hammond knew there was something more going on.

"Go on." Hammond said.

"I took up the last watch, I thought Dashi was asleep but he wasn't. I went out of the caves to look around; when I saw that Teal'c was in a deep state of Kel'no'reem. I came back and Dashi attacked me." Sam replied; she didn't want to say anything else.

"What else happened?" Hammond pushed her to say more. But he thought to himself something more did happen.

"He, um." She could barely say the word.

"He tried to rape her. When we got back Sam said that he was asking a lot of personal questions like if she was betrothed with a man. She couldn't say anything because of the mission and didn't want to get use in a way to hurt me." Jack replied; he stepped up, knowing that it would take forever for Sam to tell a soul.

"Colonel did you let your emotion get in the way of anything?" Hammond knew Jack all too well.

"Yes I did and if Sam were badly hurt, I probably would be killed for killing Dashi." Jack replied.

Sam got up and left before Hammond could address her. Jack was on his way out the door to retrieve her, Hammond stopped him.

"Jack, let her go." Hammond said; it stopped Jack in his tracks. Daniel was already out the door, before Hammond could stop him.

Daniel went after his 'sister', knowing he could be treading on very thin ice.

"Don't." Sam said; she knew what he was trying to do.

"I know but you need to deal with what happened." Daniel said; knowing its exactly what she needs to hear.

"I know, so don't start." Sam said still not looking at her 'brother'.

The briefing went on; Hammond knows the whole truth now. He knows that Sam was almost rape and knows that she did everything in her power to keep Jack from making a mistake. He was surprise to hear that the leaders wanted to keep in touch and open up trading. He was considering it; he knows that SG-1 would go with a lot of back up to that planet.

Jack went to the one place Sam would go; he spots her and Daniel in the lab.

"Hey." Jack said walking over to Daniel.

"Hey, we talk she knows that we are here for her." Daniel replied quietly.

"You know I'm in the room." Sam said; she was piss.

"We know we're just worried about you. You left the briefing." Daniel replied.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're ok, I know you're not but I just needed to check up on you." Jack said.

"I know, I just… Couldn't believe that that happened again to me. What do I have written on my face come rape me every month." Sam replied.

"No, and don't blame yourself. Dashi made a choice to rape you; you didn't make that choice for him." Jack said brushing her cheeks.

"I know." Sam said.

Sg-1 was given a week off, Sam decided to go visit her mum.

**Authors Notes: ok I know that was a long one but I had to do an off world chapter; after Jack and Sam got together.**


	14. cH13 A LITTLE FAMILY HISTORY

**CH13 A little Family history, Sam finds out she has another sister.**

**Author's Notes: Ok so the brothers' names just popped in my head as I was writing chapter 12. I needed time to think about this chapter; to see where the Kinsey character was going. And I needed to sleep on the Sanctuary involvement and how to incorporate them in with SG-1. Ok so I had a dream about this chapter too, Helen has another daughter… and it's me… lol… so I hope you guys like this chapter… and oh… sorry it too me so long… **

Jack and Sam heads home alone. They needed time to process what happen on PX10-304. She was once again dealing with an almost rape off world. Jack needed her to understand that it wasn't her fault. The rest of SG-1 wanted to stop by over the weekend but they waited for Jack to call them. Jack and Sam are in the living room planning on watching a movie.

"So what movie do you want to see tonight?" Jack asked, he wanted her to not think about what happened on PX10-304.

"I don't know. Pick anyone you want." Sam said she didn't want to watch but there was nothing else to do.

"Ok." Jack went over the DVD book case, and picked out some action movies. Pops one in the DVD player, then go back to the couch and sits next to Sam. He lays down pulling her into him.

"Thank you." Sam said, looking at the TV.

"For what?" Jack asked, he knew exactly why she was saying thank you.

"For being here for me; for saving me from the bad guys and for trying to protect me from anything that would try to harm me." Sam replied she was grateful for Jack, she wants not be the girl that always needs saving but the universe has something else planed for her.

"I said it before and I will say it again; I will die trying to save you and my team. Regardless of who's after you guys." Jack replied brushing Sam's hair.

"I know; I just wish I wasn't always the damsel in distress all the time." Sam replied.

"And I said that it's not your fault." Jack replied kissing the back of her neck.

"I know." Sam said; she was getting tired.

"Hey, want to turn the movie off and go to sleep?" Jack asked like he knew that she was tired.

"Yeah, I am getting a little tired." She said getting up. Jack had picked her up to carry her to their bedroom.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. When Jack woke up he found a note.

**Hey sorry I left, needed to go see mum. I called her; she said she just got into town. I'll call you when I get done. Please don't worry. Opps I know you will but its ok; I'll be safe. **

**With love, SC.**

"Dammit; Sam." Jack said to himself. With Kinsey missing and nowhere to be found; he could be anywhere waiting to hurt Sam. They found out about Kinsey disappearance, when they got back from the PX10-304 mission.

Two hours went by and no phone call. Jack was beyond worried. He decided to call Sam.

The phone rings a few times. Still no pick up. Just when he was about to hang up; Sam decided to pick up.

"Hey, I was getting very worried." Jack said there was panic in his voice; and Sam could tell.

"Sorry, with everything happen; I know I've should have called. I'm just getting to know my family." Sam was semi lying.

"When are you going to make it back? Or can I come to you?" Jack asked.

"Mum, said she could have Henry come and pick you up. Jack we've got bad news very bad news. I'll explain when you get here." Sam replied; she knew by tell him that he would be entreatingly worried.

30 min later Henry Knocks on Jacks door.

"Hey; it's Henry." Henry said.

"Just give me a sec." Jack replied finishing packing up a few things. He was packing Zats and oh gungs as well.

"OK." Henry replied. Jack walked out his house locking it which is new for him to do. But with Kinsey, N.I.D and the Cabal from what Sam told him is very dangerous out there.

"I was wondering if we could pick up a few more team mates; I would feel a lot safer if I had a few of my own man with me." Jack said so casually.

"That's fine; I'll have to check with the boss though." Henry replied, pulling out his cell phone to call Magnus.

"Hey it's Henry; I have Jack with me." Henry said.

"But?..." Helen replied.

"But he wants to pick up a few more of his team. I was just calling to see if it would be ok." Henry replied. Henry can hear the conversation that Helen and Sam were having.

**At the Sanctuary, in Helens Office. **

"Can you trust your team?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Yes with more than my life. They would go to hell and back to get me back." Sam replied.

**Back at Jacks house in Henry car.**

"Ok, Henry." Helen said over the phone.

"Ok, we'll be there in an hour. If we don't you can send out a search party." Henry was joking.

"Henry; no need to worry Jack now do we." Helen replied.

"Ok, mum." Henry said jokingly.

"Henry." Helen replied knowing just with his name he would be in trouble when he got home.

"Ok, okay." Henry said he knew he was in trouble…

"So I take it she's like our Dr. Fraiser who loves needles and threatens them with her friends." Jack said, god he remember the first time he called Janet mom.

"Yeah well she does like it when we call her mum, but not sarcastically" Henry explained.

"Janet barely allows us to call her mom. When she's piss she usually takes it out on the patients." Jack replied.

"Yeah she must be a pain to have for a DR." Henry said, knowing that Helen and Janet would have to meet some day.

They drove to Tea'c's apartment where Daniel was already there, waiting impatiently. Jack got out his cell to call them down but it was too late he saw that Daniel and Teal'c were already down stairs.

**The Drive to Sanctuary; Jack and Henry pick on Daniel. **

"Took you guys long enough." Daniel said, knowing that he just bit himself in the ass.

"Danny Boy, now you don't want to be rude to the new guy." Jack replied sometimes he wonders what influences he had on Sam and Daniel.

"Sorry Jack, I got a little annoyed with waiting…" Daniel replied.

"Yeah knowing you, you can't wait to raid the library that they have." Jack said remembering the big library that they have.

"Oh, he'll have a blast." Henry said.

"We probably would have to pry him away." Jack replied, looking back at Daniel who was getting annoyed.

"Would you two refrain from mocking me?" Daniel replied, there was a sound of annoyance in his voice.

They drove up to the gate of the Sanctuary; Henry punched in some code to let the gate open. He radio Big Guy to get the EM Shields up. The pulled up to see that Helen and Sam was there waiting for them.

**Payback's a Bitch. Daniel gets Jack back. Helen and Sam are in on it. **

"Took you guys long enough." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"We've been waiting for over thirty minutes." Helen continued.

"Yeah, we were about to send out a search party." Sam continues.

"OK, you two done? We were going to call but wait it's not even an hour." Jack replied.

Helen and Sam looked at each other and laugh, serves them right' the both thought.

"Gotcha." Sam said, knowing that she would probably pay for that…

"The looks on your faces are priceless." Helen replied with a straight face.

"Would the two of you stop? I swear I thought the Carter family trait was bad enough now we got the Magnus family to worry about." Jack replied annoyingly.

"Pay back's a bitch isn't Jack." Daniel replied, he had text Sam on what was going on in the car.

"You had this planned?" Jack asked, he was laughing in the insides but he was showing he was pissed.

"Well you two, wasn't letting up. I had to do something before we got here." Daniel said looking at Henry then back at Jack.

"Ok I will never make fun of Daniel ever again." Jack said knowing that he would just for the fun of it.

"Jack you know you won't be able to stop." Sam replied showing them in the Sanctuary.

"True, how else am I suppose entertain myself." Jack replied.

**Unnerving news; and mini family history. **

"So where's Ashley?" Jack asked.

"She was…um…" Sam couldn't say it; she just found out that her baby sister was taken by the Cabal. What she doesn't know along with everyone else Helen was keeping a secret about another child.

"She was taken by the Cabal and turned into a vampire with more than one super abnormal power. They're controlling her and Kinsey." Helen replied, she had tears down her face.

"Sorry Jack; I would have told you but the message clearly said not to get you involved yet." Sam said; he now has the answer two why she left the house so urgently.

"I understand." Jack said looking at Helen who had tears down her face.

"Mum?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine. John should be here in a few seconds I asked the Big Guy to get the EM shield down." Helen replied; Will was in her office sitting on the couch with his lab top.

"Helen, Will; Sam." John said as he was teleporting in to the room. He had Nickola with him.

"This is Nickola Tesela; he is a part of the five." Helen replied, she knew that she would have to play catch-up with the rest of SG-1.

"The five?" Daniel asked.

"When I was attending Oxford, females at the time weren't allowed to study there but there were those who opposed that idea. One of those was my father; he persuaded the administration to allow me to attend. James Watson, Nigel Griffin, Nickola Tesela, John Druitt and myself; was in a group trying to question everything about science. My father came across some rare vampire blood; we center fused it to where it was just the blood itself with the powers of vampires. Then we injected ourselves with the blood." Helen stopped to see if anyone needed time to process the information.

"So we know about Druitt and yours abilities. What about the others?" Sam replied.

"Well; Watson mind grew to new heights, Griffin was invisibility and well Tesela was somewhat a dormitted gene, he had vampire gene hidden in him that no one knew about it." Helen replied; every one wasn't shock everyone except Daniel.

"So there are actually vampires in the world? And what do you mean Griffin was invisibility?" Daniel asked.

"Yes there is, not a whole lot. Griffin died a few years back." Helen replied; she was telling the truth. The fact that the church had them destroyed was a part of the near extinction.

"OK, So Tesela how is like being a vampire?" Daniel asked; Jack gave the why the hell do you have to ask him that.

"Well, I have my moments. It's not like what the movies or TV shows say we are. We don't die with sunlight or with garlic, Holy water and Steak through the heart works on those who aren't 140+ years old." Nickola replied.

"So who started the whole propaganda crap?" Daniel asked.

"The vampires did, the church helped." John replied, he was getting annoyed with Daniel questioning.

"So what's the plan of stopping the Cabal and Kinsey?" Jack asked; he was trying to get Daniel to stop asking a lot of personal question. Everyone notices the looks between Jack and Sam. She was basically telling him to shut Daniel up before John does.

"Well, we were wondering; how much do you know about Kinsey and how he would act? We already know how Ashley mind works." Helen stepped in.

"Kinsey is straight up shop talk; he's been trying to get rid of me and Sam for a long time." Jack replied; he was telling the truth, more like half-truth Sam was the recent addition to Kinsey latest attempt to get SG-1 split up.

"So he's a hard ass." Henry politely put it.

"Yeah, more like a dumb ass that's been a thorn in our buts; since the second year of the program had started." Daniel replied.

Helen notices that it was getting dark outside, she persuaded everyone to meet in the dining room for diner.

"Whoa you have everything." Daniel stated stupidly; of course she would have everything for a woman who is a hundred fifty-seven.

"Yeah Danny boy, she does." Jack said sarcastically.

"EH; now." Will replied; he felt a bit taken back on how much 'Sam's' team jokes with each other. He shouldn't though. Thinking about how long it toke the rest of Sanctuary to open up to him. He remembers the first time Helen admitted her feelings for him. It took her almost 2 years to admit to them; and it took him almost 6 months later to admit to his for her. Although they started dating 6 months after they told each other how they felt a lot of people don't even know that they are seeing each other.

Helen looked at him; he gotten the message to stay quiet. John had known that they are seeing each other but Nickola and everyone else except for Big Guy and Henry don't know.

"So, Teal'c what is it like being the older member of SG-1." Helen asked.

"It is a learning experience for me. I learn each day from them as much as they learn from me." Teal'c replied stoically.

"It's true." Jack said as one of his Jack O'Neill moments. Sam giggled.

"What did I say about Giggling?" Jack replied to Sam giggling.

"Um we were stuck in Antarctica and you haven't really said no giggling since then." Sam replied.

"Yes he did; you just get away with it." Daniel replied knowing that he just started something that he wouldn't finish.

"Oh, really Daniel; just because our CO is in love with me or because my God father happens to be the base commander don't have anything to do with me getting away with things." Sam replied; she knows that it does have everything to do with her getting away with most of what she does.

"So your base commander is also your God father?" Will asked, wondering what else he could use against SG-1 team mates.

"OH common like you can actually use that against us." Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"I'm surrounded by insolence." Helen said shaking her head; John laughed remembering when he and Nickola were fighting for Helens safety.

"Helen, you have a mores code here from MN Sanctuary." Big Guy said walking up to the dining table.

"Who is it from?" Helen asked, wondering what's going on in MN.

"It's from Evie." Big Guy replied.

"I apologize; I must see what this is all about." Helen excused herself from the table. Will was giving her a very concerned look.

"It's ok; I'll let you know what it's about." Helen replied looking at Will. He hated secrets.

With that everyone decided to finish their dinner. Jack joked with everyone at the table including John aka Jack the Ripper. Nickola and Daniel exchanged some very interesting information. Sam and Will talked about Ashley and how if how they would to get her back to her normal self.

**Late night Mores Code from MN; Helen replied with a phone call.**

"Honey what's going on?" Helen asked her daughter.

"I spotted a few of the Cabal soldiers around a warehouse, it looked like Kinsey and Ashley for a second but I wasn't sure until I got a closer look. It turned out to be them. I don't know how long they've been there but I don't think there staying at the shop for long." Evie Magnus replied.

"Are you back home?" Helen didn't want Evie to fall to the Cabal or N.I.D hands.

"Yes, mum. I'm home; I just wanted you to know. How are things there?" Evie replied; not revealing that she was hurt a little, she would be getting checked out by June after the call.

"Fine and don't change the subject. I want to know if you got hurt." Helen could tell when her kids were lying to her about a mission.

"Yeah mum, I just got bruised up a little. Nothing major to worry about." Evie replied knowing she would probably get more in trouble if she was actually there.

"I want you to get checked out by June now; while I'm on the phone." Helen replied she knew that her daughter was lying to her she could tell by the tone in her voice another trait that she had picked up over the years.

"Awe mum, can I get checked out later; I'm feeling a little tired." Evie tried to get out of the check up over the phone knowing that she gotten hurt a little worse then what she was telling.

"Go, now; and when you get to the infirmary hand June the phone." Helen replied.

Evie walks down to the Infirmary at the St. Paul, MN; Sanctuary.

"Hey, I've been expecting you." June replied; she was psychic and telepathic.

"Not fair, you get to use your powers on me." Evie complained.

"Hand her the phone now." Helen said she was getting annoyed that her daughter would lie about how badly she's been hurt.

"What do you want to know Helen?" June said knowing exactly that Evie had lied.

"Well everything and don't leave anything out please." Helen replied, she wanted to make sure her second youngest was ok. With Ashley being kidnapped and turned in to a super soldier for the Cabal she couldn't lose Evie or Sam it would kill her.

"Ok, well; she has a few broken ribs, those can easily heal. She has a spring risk which could be fixed now. But other than that she's in perfect health." June said as she was checking Evies injuries.

"I thought you said you were bruised not badly injured." Helen said forgetting that her daughter has more than just vampire genes in her.

"Awe mum, why are you making a big deal? So what if I have a few broken ribs, and oh a spring." Evie said jokingly knowing she just made a mistake.

"June I want you to keep my daughter in tonight; make sure she gets actual sleep, no more of this 2-4 hours' sleep." Helen replied.

"Look who's talking, mum. How much rest have you actually gotten since Ashley was taken?" Evie was worried about her mum.

"OK, I'll make a deal with you; we both get some sleep tonight." Helen replied knowing her daughter was right. She needed as much sleep now to get the Cabal and save Ashley.

"Ok, mum and don't make me have to call Will on you." Evie replied; she knew that her and Will are going out.

"June make sure she sleeps, love you sweetie and stay safe. Have the EM Shield up at full power I will call you when John check up on you." Helen said.

"Awe; mum. Do we really want the EM Shields up?" Evie replied knowing why her mum wanted it up.

"Yes I do; bed now, go." Helen replied.

"Luv you to mum." Evie replied hanging up the phone.

**Sam goes to talks to Helen. **

Will knocks on the door as they walk in. Helen looks worried.

"Mum?" Sam asked as she walks beside Will.

"I'm fine; I just got some news about Ashley and Senator Kinsey." Helen replied.

"And?" Sam asked, wondering who her mum was talking to for almost a half an hour.

"There in St. Paul, MN the Sanctuary team was doing recon on the Cabal warehouse. The main team member said that she spotted Kinsey and Ashley going in; she also stated that they might not stay at the place." Helen replied she didn't want let them know that she has another daughter. The fact that her daughter father is still MIA is bad enough; she didn't want them to worry about something that they shouldn't worry about.

Will had gotten the look from Sam saying she wants to talk to her mum alone.

"I'll check up on you later." Will said getting the ok from Helen to leave; he shuts the door behind him.

"Mum, who is the girl in MN?" Sam asked, she was wondering who Helen was talking about her she had the worried mum look on her face.

"It's a long story I wish to tell but not now." Helen replied.

"Mum, I got time. Please tell me." Sam said she wants to know.

"No one and I mean no one outside this room can know who I'm talking about. Do you understand?" Helen said not wanting to but she can't keep this secret from her oldest child.

"I do." Sam replied.

"After I gave you up, it took me almost two years to have another child. I had fallen deeply in love with man call Gregory McCalister; he was part Vampire and Fey. Fey is a type of Fairy. I had her embryo frozen, until 1985; I thought her father was gone for good. Like you I had Watson give her up. About ten years ago her dormitted powers became undormitted; I went to MN to help her out. I finally told her and Ashley the truth. Now I'm telling you. Her father would stop at nothing to get her. He almost succeeded two years ago; John promised me right there and now that he would try and protect Evie no matter what." Helen replied, knowing that it would take Sam a little more time to processes the information.

"I need you to understand this, please. If anything would to happen to me, I want you to take care of her. Ashley was supposed to do that but I'm beginning to understand now that we've lost Ashley for good." Helen requested her to take care of Evie.

"So Ashley is the baby of the family?" Sam asked.

"Yes she is." Helen replied.

"So how is John both my father and Ashley's Father?" Sam was wondering.

"You and Ashley are in fact twins, but internal twins. After I gave up Evie I decided to have Ashley. I told myself I would protect her with my life. And I tried to." Helen said almost choking up on the last part.

"I know mum and I'm sorry for all the heart ache you had to go through." Sam said hugging her mum who was almost in tears.

Sam left the room after talking to her mum for a long time. Will had returned to the room knowing that something major just happened and knowing that it would take time for Helen to tell him. Jack had found Sam at the highest wing of the castle he was wondering what was on her mind.

**Will talks to Helen; Jack talks to Sam. **

Jack walks up to where Sam was standing on the ledge.

"Hey, you ok?" Jack said knowing Sam she's not.

"No I just found out where Ashley and Kinsey are at, mum is debating on to go to MN or not." Sam replied knowing she can't tell the whole truth on why she was more worried now than ever.

"I know you're not telling me everything and I know you might have a good reason on not too; I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk." Jack said hugging her.

"I know and I can't tell you everything not now. Mum wants to make sure everyone is safe." Sam said kissing him on the lips, and yawning; boy what a night; she thought to herself.

"Bed?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, pretty tired." Sam replied. They walk to her bedroom which happens to be next to Helens. Helen was being more possessive of her Daughters now more than ever.

Jack and Sam fell asleep in each other's arms. Meanwhile Will and Helen talk.

Will knocks on the door knowing that he doesn't have to. Helen let him know its ok to come in.

"Hey." Will said walking over the couch; as he sat down next to Helen.

"I hate it when you look at me like that." Helen replied; knowing what Will was really asking.

"Well, what was that all about? I know who Evie is but who is she really to you?" Will asked; he hated secrets especially when Helen is the one keeping them. He knows that there are secrets that she is entitled to.

"I can't put you in anymore danger then you are already in." Helen replied not giving anything up.

"Please, tell me. If we're going to be in a relationship-." Will was cut off.

"If I tell you, you got to keep this to yourself; I mean no one absolutely no one can know. Ashley, Sam, John, Nickola, Watson, and Griffin are the only a hand full of people that know who Evie is really to me." Helen replied, looking at Will.

"I won't tell a soul." Will replied; and he wouldn't; he doesn't want to hurt Helen.

"She's my middle child." Helen replied.

"John?" Will asked.

"No." Helen replied knowing what he was really asking. Was John her father?

"Who?" Will asked he wanted the full details but he knows that he wasn't going to get them.

"All you need to know is his name not the background. His name is Gregory McCalister." Helen replied.

"Is she an abnormal?" Will already knew that she was, because of Helens altered gene due to the pure untainted vampire blood.

"Yes." Helen replied; she yawned.

"Bed?" Will asked knowing two reasons why she yawned; one she wanted the conversation over and two she was really tired.

He walks her to her bedroom. He goes to his and gets ready for bed; then walks through the hidden hall ways from his room to hers. So no one knows that they are together. She starts to fall asleep as he wraps his arms around her.

"Good. N'ght." Will said kissing her cheeks.

"Night." Helen replied.

**Authors Notes PT2: Ok, so I know that this was long I had to do a little more Magnus family history. I now know what I'm going to do about Kinsey. Oh and I hope you'll like Gregory and Evie. Gregory well he's going to be a little easy two write. Only because he is a dark night type character, only shows up to save the day when is his kid in trouble if you know what I mean. Evie will be in this story a long time, Ashley well sorry. I don't like killing off people but I'm also going by both of the TV series.**


	15. CH 14 Sanctuary team and SG1 goes to MN

**CH 14 Sanctuary team and SG-1 goes to MN. **

Jack and Sam were in her room. She had woke up first, she stood up and walked over to the window. Jack had heard her, so he got up and walked over to where she was at. Meanwhile Helen and Will were still asleep. Only to be unofficially woken up by Kate.

**Sam's room.**

"Hey, good morning." Jack said getting up to walkover where Sam was standing; he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, good morning to you." Sam replied kissing him back on the cheek.

"What's on your mind?" Jack said he knew that when Sam gets up early she's usually worried about something.

"Just worried about Ashley and Kinsey; and my little 'cousin'." Sam replied she was lying about the cousin part in fact she really meant little sister.

"Um, Evie right? Did she get hurt or something?" Jack replied remembering the mores code that the Big Guy gave to Helen.

"Yeah, she was doing recon on the Cabal. Yeah, mum said she gotten a few broken ribs and springed risk. She's a fast healer though so she shouldn't be out of commission for long." Sam replied, she was worried about Evie more than she led on.

"Fast healer?" Jack asked wondering if her cousin was an abnormal.

"Yeah, um, she gotten some hidden genes in her that came out a few years ago; but she's always been a fast healer all her life." Sam replied knowing what her and Helen talked about last night.

Jack hears Sam's stomach growl. "Breakfast?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kinda hungry." Sam replied knowing she is starving. Just before they leave Jack and Sam made out.

**Helen's Room.**

Helen was having a really bad nightmare about her daughter in MN, it was the same one that she had about Ashley. Will was trying to wake her up; when calling her name didn't work he kissed her instead. That woke her up right away.

"W-What's going on?" Helen asked; not realizing that she was having a bad nightmare about Evie.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I tried to wake you up but nothing worked so I kissed you. That seemed to work." Will said holding her.

"Sorry, I remember now." Helen was shaking to the core about the dream she was having about her daughter. She couldn't lose Evie, not now. If history serves right most of her dreams do come true. She would have to make sure that Evie was ok. Helen thought to herself.

"Was your dream about Evie?" Will guessed on the spot.

"Yeah, remember when I said; I was having dreams about Ashley right before the Cabal had taken her? Well they are happening again with Evie. I don't want to lose another daughter Will." Helen replied; she was still shaking but not like a few seconds ago. She was on the verge of sobbing.

"I do, you almost couldn't sleep for a week after that. It took me coming in here and watching you fall asleep. That's when you admitted your feelings for me as well. I will try to help you protect Evie, Helen. I promise." Will recalled; he was worried about her that week. He and Nickola tried to get Helen to sleep but nothing was working. Until Nickola had pointed out something; that she was in love with Will. And if given time during that week she would or not have admitted her true feelings for him.

"I heard from Kate that it was Nickola who pointed out that I was in love with you. Not in those exact words peruse. And don't make promises you can't keep Will." Helen remembered that week, she was about to lose it when Ashley was officially taken by the Cabal while they were looking for the Source Blood. When they got back she thought that John was up to his old tricks but it was Ashley that teleported in and out of the lab where she and Nickola were working on the cure.

"I know that's why said I will try to. Hungry?" Will heard Helen's stomach growl, he knew that when things are rough she hardly would eat. He notices the same thing with Ashley, Evie and Sam; if and when he was around them. 'I guess it's a family trait' he thought to himself.

"Yeah; I guess I am." Helen couldn't help notices that she was all of sudden hungry.

Kate knocks on the door to let them know that breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting for her.

"I'll go the hidden passage way before she gets to my room." Will said kissing her as he was leaving through hidden door in Helens room.

"See you downstairs." Helen said; Kate knocks on the door again. She was wondering what was taken her boss a long time. Kate has no clue that Will and Helen have been seening each other for over 8 months now or that Helen has a secret passage way going through or near each of their rooms.

"Helen you awake?" Kate asked.

"I'm awake just give me a second." Helen replied; just to make sure the door was hidden again.

"Hey morning Kate; is everyone downstairs yet?" Helen replied; knowing that almost everyone was downstairs waiting for her to come and eat with them.

"Almost just you and Will are missing I was just going to go grab him." Kate replied.

"No, need." Will said walking up to Kate and Helen.

They go down stairs to the smaller dining room to have breakfast with everyone. Everyone one but John and Nickola was there. They had left to MN to; to help out Evie and her staff. Although Evie isn't a head of the St. Paul Sanctuary she is the second in command their and a pretty good one at that too.

**Morning Breakfast then off to MN; Hammond gives SG-1 clearance to go. **

"So, where's dad?" Sam asked.

"I sent him and Nickola to the MN Sanctuary to help out your cousin." Helen replied.

"So was Evie hurt last night?" Henry asked, not surprised there though he and Evie have been talking to each other since she was introduce to the Sanctuary team. He has no clue that she's Helens Daughter.

"Yeah; nothing major to worry about. You know she's a fast healer, Henry. John and Nickola returned today to let me know." Helen replied she knows that Evie and Henry have been talking to each other but not sure where their relationship is heading.

"I know; I just worry about her sometimes." Henry replied knowing that he worries more about her now since the Cabal took Ashley and now there a power hungry ex-Senator on the loose. And oh that he and her have been dating.

"I know; you do and so does everyone else. I told June to keep her in for the night." Helen replied.

"I know she would have gone down fighting that decision." Henry said he was right they did fight about her staying in for the night. What he didn't know that her and Helen made a deal of getting sleep.

"We made a compromise." Helen replied; she need not say anything else Henry knows what the compromise was. She looked like she actually gotten some sleep. And it's about time too.

"So, mum how much sleep did you get?" Sam asked.

"More than you." Helen replied she knows that Sam was up worrying all night.

"So what's the plan then for Kinsey and Ashley?" Jack asked.

"Well we go to MN and help the Sanctuary out. The Cabal a year ago almost destroyed half of the Sanctuary's across the world. But now with Kinsey and Ashley out there they might try to do the same thing again. I've made a few flight plans to get us to MN without anyone knowing where we're going. " Helen replied; she was worried about what could and will happened if they set Kinsey and Ashley loose out in the world.

"A few?" Jack was wondering what she was talking about.

"It's a way to keep what we do a secret. I know you do the same thing too Jack. I made bogus flight plans to keep the enemy guessing." Helen replied.

"Ah I see." Jack knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Will and Kate I want you to start packing weapons up after breakfast. Jack and Sam I know you probably want to get clearance from your General. I have a secured phone here where you can call." Helen stated and set into motion for them to head to MN.

Jack went to where Helen had a secured phone to call Hammond.

"Yes sir; I understand sir." Jack said; Sam and Helen walked in the room waiting to hear the General answer.

"So?" Sam said standing next to Jack, who was still sitting down.

"He gave us permission to go. He said Kinsey is our number one issue right now. He understands the stakes of allowing the Cabal to use him the way they are." Jack said.

"I'm surprised that he actually said yes considering the last time Kinsey and we were in the same room." Sam said she was still very scared of Kinsey. And with the Cabal controlling him well he's going to be harder to kill.

"I remember, how could I forget that Rat Bastard." Jack replied he was piss that the Cabal decided to take the one person that would try to kill him or Sam.

"Language." Sam replied; not knowing that Helen wouldn't like it if Jack was cursing around her.

"It's ok sweetie. I feel the same way. Although I don't know the entire situation between you and Kinsey I have a feeling it's not good. " Helen replied.

"Well let's just say that he's been a thorn that won't go away." Jack simply put it he didn't want to recall the events that happen over the past few weeks' even years.

"I'll accept that for now." Helen replied; not knowing exactly what happened she wants to know because she's worried about Jack and Sam.

**They fly to MN, to deal with Kinsey, Ashley and the Cabal. **

"Henry is the plane ready?" Helen asked; everyone was waiting to go.

"Yes; it is so is our bogus flight plan." Henry replied getting the trucks ready for transport.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Jack asked knowing that they would be ready to go. Everyone had packed their weapons of choice and what they were going to wear. SG-1 had their colors picked out for the week. The Prometheus beamed down their cloths and other things that they would need for the week.

"Yes, we are." Kate replied wanted to know why Jack was asking as dumb ass question.

They drive in three black SUV's to the private airport. Jack, Sam, Daniel and Helen were in one car, Nickola, Teal'c John and the Big Guy in another, Kate Will and Henry in the last car. Helen wanted to be in the same car with Sam because she wanted her to be safe knowing that John was in the middle care she knew that he would teleport right in and out if he had too.

A pilot name Thomas greeted them, he was an abnormal; who can read minds and can tell when there was danger. There was a reason why Helen had hired him.

"This is a pretty nice plane, Helen." Daniel said wanting to know how Helen gotten a nice high tech plane.

"The work we do and the amount of money we make doing it allows us to get some good toys to play with." Helen nicely put it. She was right they loved to play with toys as much as SG-1.

"Yeah every time we get new technology Sam is in her lab for a week if not off world." Daniel replied.

"Hey now who better to break apart the technology then me, you know Dr. Lee would just mess it up with in an hour." Sam replied knowing she was right.

"Danny Boy, you and I both know that Dr. Lee and the other EGG HEADS would be lost without Sam's help. She pulled our asses out of the fire more times than I can count." Jack replied; he remembers she and her dad blew up Vorash's Sun.

"Like when she blew up Vorash's sun." Daniel knew exactly what Jack was remembering.

"You blew up a sun? Cool." Kate asked in amazement.

"Yeah it was nothing all we had to do was to dial up a black hole planet and send a stargate to the sun." Sam explained the simple way, so no one would get confused in the actual process of blowing up a sun.

"Black hole?" Henry was now interested in the conversation now.

"Um, long story; we used a stargate to help blow up a sun. We had dialed a planet that had a black hole near it and send the gate to the sun. it took about 30 min for the gate to reach the sun and about 10 more min for the sun to go supernova. Sam replied knowing that it would take a while for them to catch up.

"So that's how you blew the sun up." Henry caught up faster than the rest of them. Although Helen caught up faster she gave Sam a look to let her know.

"Yup, that's how we blew up the sun." Sam replied; with the help of her true dad.

"Cool." Kate replied she wanted to know more about the SCG hand how she would be able to do both Sanctuary and the SCG on the side.

**Little side bet going on. **

"So how long do you think it would take us to get there?" Jack was being bored; opps forgot to bring a yo-yo for me, he thought to himself.

"Um, about 5 hours tops." Kate replied from knowing the last time they flew from Colorado to Minnesota.

"So how long is it again?" Jack was dying of pure boredom.

"Is he always like this?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but not this bored." Sam replied.

"Jack, did you forget the yo-yo again?" Daniel asked knowing that he did.

"You know I did." Jack replied; Sam was working on creating a crossword puzzle for him. She got done, and betted with him if he got everything right she would watch the Simpsons with him. If he lost he would have to take her out where ever she wanted to go.

"So, here's something you can do." Sam handed him the crossword.

"So, what's the bet this time?" Jack asked knowing that she would never just hand him a crossword without betting him.

"The bet is if you get everything correct on the crossword, I'll watch a Simpson marathon with you. If you don't you have to take me out anywhere I want, no questions asked." Sam replied; she knew that he wouldn't refuse her.

"Deal." Jack and Sam shook on it.

"So, what's the deal with betting?" Will asked; he was wondering why they would bet on something like a crossword.

"Well, we can bet on anything anywhere, it's an unwritten hidden rule of the SGC. All bets must be made before leaving off world. No bets can be repeated. There was an ongoing bet about Jack and Sam for years; which had ended about three weeks ago." Daniel replied.

"So, do you know who won that bet?" Will ask Jack.

"Well it was Siler, and oh your Dad took half, Sam. Siler kept on changing and re-betting on when and where we were going to get officially together. Your dad made the bet after the Medal ceremony and once he knew about the SGC and unwritten Rules of it. He wanted in on the betting pool. It was like he knew exactly that we both loved each other way back then." Jack replied; he said looking at Will and the others then looking at Sam.

"How did Siler knew that when the Alpha site was going to get hit by Anubis super solider, and how did he know that I was going to break it off with Pete? Yeah I knew that dad made the bet, Janet told me." Sam said looking at Jack working on the crossword. 8 down Ben Aflack and Bruce Willis: Armageddon.

"I swear you two don't keep secrets from each other. Well, he knew about the new Alpha site but as for Anubis super solider attacking well he didn't know that until we got reports coming in; as for you and Pete. Everyone on the base knew that you weren't going to keep going out with that RAT BASTARD." Jack said screaming the last part he was still piss that she didn't tell him everything until it was too late to do something. 10 across, Matt Damon: Bourn.

"I know I should have told you everything about Pete but I was scared, you know that." Sam replied knowing that Jack was still piss about the whole damn thing. 1 across X-201: Vidrine.

"So what was the deal with you and this Pete guy?" Will asked knowing that he was prying in something that he shouldn't, bad move again Will.

Sam had gotten up to move to the back of the plane; not wanting to talk about what's been going on with her and her Ex. Who isn't even worth calling an Ex; he should be called the guy she dated because Jack and she weren't able to be together at the time. Her heart always belonged to Jack. Helen told Jack to stay put she'll go talk to her.

"Was he that bad?" Helen asked a simple question not knowing if her daughter would tell her.

"Yes." Sam replied with one answer not wanting to talk about the guy who forced her to have sex with him if she didn't he would beat her every night. There was still fear in her voice that Helen could pick up. Helen knows that Jack would do anything to keep Sam safe and that he would never purposely hurt her.

"Did he hit you?" Helen asked knowing that Sam was on the verge of moving to the other part of the plane to avoid answering anymore question about Pete. But she also knows she needs to talk about it to put the whole thing behind her. Jack was still working on the puzzle. 24 across, shining star: Samantha.

"Look mum, I really don't wanna talk about it especially when the guy is dead and I'm the cause of him dying, I got my revenge and I'm over it. I don't want dad to know, I know how overly protective he can be. And the problem was solved." Sam replied; she wasn't over it and far from it. She knew it and her mum now knows it. Jack was still working on the puzzle, 34 down; Sam's favorite color: baby blue.

"You guys talked?" Will asked he saw a look on Helens face telling him that something was wrong. He knew that he was prying in to Sam personal life not knowing what all has been going down from the past month.

"Um, I don't want to talk about it…" Helen replied she didn't want Will to know if Sam didn't want anyone else to know he shouldn't even if they are in a relationship.

"I understand if she told you not to tell me. I'm here if you wanna talk." Will said knowing if and when the time comes she would tell him or both of them will tell him.

"I know and thank you." Helen replied; she barely gotten a truthful answer from Sam. She also knows that there were eyes and ears watching and listening in on the conversation. They would have to finish it when they were in a more private setting, and with Jack sitting there with her so she won't feel so trapped.

They were flying over Kansas by now; Jack was still working on the Crossword half way done. He wanted to talk to Sam about what she and Helen were talking about. He already knew that it had to do with Pete. HE also knew that Sam was far from over what happened on the last mission considering almost a week before the last mission; Pete had raped her again then she was almost raped again on that mission. She had looked at him baby blues meeting browns, he knew that she wanted him to come over to here she was sitting at. They had almost 3 more hours of the flight, plenty of time for them to talk about what ever.

"Hey are you ok?" Jack asked…

"I swear; Will, can so be annoying sometimes." Sam replied.

"Yeah kinda reminds me of Daniel." Jack replied; knowing exactly what she means.

"Yeah with all the question asking." Sam simply had put it.

"I know I think I should give him a memo about asking personal questions to the SG-1 team members. It should read: Under no circumstances' should anyone with a PhD, should ask any members of SG-1 or the SGC anything about their past. If they do, be advised the members can and will walk up and not talk to you for the rest of the week. " Jack replied; Sam laughed.

"Yeah thanks I needed that, are you done with the puzzle?" Sam asked; she laughed, for the first time in a while. Jack was pleased to see the trade mark smile.

"Yeah I just got done before getting 'the look'." Jack replied, he intentionally gotten two answers wrong just to humor Sam.

"I know you got two answers wrong…" Sam said by looking at the crossword puzzle… I think he got it wrong so he would have to take me out. Very clever Jack.

"Which ones?" Jack said with a smirk, wanting to know if she would get that he did it on purpose…

"OK, why did you put Ba'al's name down for tortured?" Sam asked not realizing that she had put that on there.

"Um; because I was tortured by Ba'al because of Kenan." Jack replied.

"Yeah well I was thinking of a movie. Not real life." Sam replied remembering when she almost lost it when Jack was captured by Ba'al.

"I know I just wished that Ba'al was dead." Jack replied; he also wished all the Gao'uld was dead.

"So do I and you have no clue how much I wants him dead for what he did to you." Sam replied; she hated Ba'al just as much as Jack did, he had kissed her on the lips. There was about 2 more hours left on the flight when they had fell asleep. Her head on his shoulder his head resting on hers. They looked so peaceful sleeping next to each other, when Helen had thought to herself when she looked over.

"Um, we're here guys." Henry said; waking over to tap Jack on the shoulder. Jack woke up not realizing they had fallen asleep.

"Uh, What?" Jack asked; SG-1 had a very common What answer to anything it's their way of saying I don't really understand so What?

"We are at the Mpls St.P International Airport; the private area." Ashley replied.

"Oh, thanks; Sam?... Sam…" Jack was trying to wake her up. "Sam; hey sleepy head time to wake uppy." Jack said; she finally opens her baby blues. Her reaction was the same.

"What?" Sam replied.

"We're in Minneapolis." Jack replied.

"Oh, how long was I asleep?" Sam asked; she didn't even know that she had fallen asleep.

"I'm thinking two hours." Jack replied.

"It was two in a half hour." Helen stepped in; she knew exactly when they had fallen asleep. They needed it to no one dare to wake them up after the past eventful weeks.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep." Sam replied.

"I know I guess I fell asleep shortly after you did." Jack replied; he was glad that Sam got some more sleep she looked tried. Very tired.

They leave the plane in two SUV's. Jack, Helen, John and Sam in one truck. Kate, Will, Henry Tesela, and Big Guy in the other. They drove to the St. Paul Sanctuary; to be greeted by Evie.

**The hunt and high school life of Evie… **

"Gee took ya long enough." Evie said as everyone was walking up to the door. John walked up to hug his so-called step daughter.

"Good to see you too." John replied.

"Hey mum. Where's the hug at?" Evie asked looking at her mum.

"Sorry sweetie let me put these things down." Helen put them down and hugged her daughter.

"So you must be Sam." Evie replied, looking at her mum and Sam seeing a direct similarity. They may be mother and daughter but they could past as twins. Evie thought to herself.

"Yeah I am." Sam replied, she took a long look at her sister, unlike Ashley; Evie looked a lot like mum. Sam thought to herself; the only difference was that Evie was a little darker.

"So, Evie what's new in St. Paul?" Jack asked; he was wondering what was going on in his old neighborhood. Evie was 16 years old going to high school and hunting at night. She had the usual high school schedule.

"Where there's a new high school hockey team that is dominating on the ice, the same players also play softball and baseball so our teams are winning state. " Evie replied.

"What's the name of the high school you got to?" Jack wanted to know, so he could watch his feature sister in law play.

"It's, Arlington Sr. High School home of the Phoenix." Evie replied; she love her high school mascot it reminded of her a lot.

"I'll keep on an eye out." Jack replied; and he would, she had a game in a couple of days with practices later on today.

"Good to know that my feature brother in law will be watching me." Evie replied; looking at Sam then looking at Jack.

"Yeah, my daughter has way too much energy to burn during the day." Helen replied, remembering the first time she found out that she was a hockey player, who was in a bunch of clubs as well.

"how do you have that much energy?" Daniel asked Evie.

"Well consider me an energizer bunny. I barely sleep, eat, only when mum actually makes me and that only happens when I get extremely hurt. And that rarely happens." Evie replied; knowing that she gets hurt almost on every mission.

"So what's your career dream?" Jack was wondering.

"Well I'm in the AFJORTC, my school has to JROTC programs; I chosen Air Force because they get to fly in planes and blow up more stuff then the Army or Navy combine." Evie replied knowing that she would make her sister and feature brother in law very proud.

"Ok, so enough of getting to know one another." Henry stepped in; he was annoyed that all eyes were on Evie. But then again she was more spoiled then Ashley and always in the spot light.

"Henry is right. Evie what can you tell me about last night?" Helen said while they walked to her office. They had a maid and a butler who took everyone's things in their rooms.

"Well it was all cats in mouse chase with Kinsey and Ashley. Kyle was in the Frogtown Area then chased Ashley to where I was at, looking for Kinsey in the Phalen Area. I swear there becoming a pain in the ass to catch." Evie replied; she had hacked in to the Air Force data base and gotten into the classified files of her sister and her team. She knew about when Kinsey had threating her sister and feature brother in law. She also knew that Kinsey tried to get her sister Godfather out of the Air force which made her more pissed off.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Helen asked; she knew every mission Evie gets on she always managed to get hurt.

"Um, well yeah Kyle and Nate got hurt. But not as bad as Jewels." Evie replied; Jewels was like an older sister to Evie, since Ashley got taken by the Cabal and turned sides Jewels stepped up.

"How bad?" Helen asked; she knew when Evie didn't want to give out the graphic details of her team members if and when they had gotten hurt.

"Bad, very Bad; Ashley and Kinsey went all Vampire on us. Jewels, Kyle and Nate; tried to use their powers but the Cabal had a way of shutting down there powers. Mines were working but not as good as they should have." Evie replied.

"How bad were your injuries?" Helen asked looking at her daughter; she was wondering why she is home today from all school activities.

"Her injuries weren't bad I still called her school to let them know she was sick this week. I wanted her to stay in today so the scares can heal. Then I had the Hospital fax over what she had. She can go back to school in a day or so sooner if she actually sleeps and eat." June said walking in.

"Gee it's like having two mums one is controlling, oh wait that's both of you." Evie said bolting out the door to get something to eat. Trying not to get a reaction of what she just said.

"Watch it or you won't be able to play at Friday's night game." Helen replied; knowing it's one of the biggest games of the year.

"Awe mum, why'd you have be like that. You know it's the biggest game on Friday." Helen gave her daughter a look. "Fine, sorry Mum." Evie said looking at her mum.

"What about June?" Helen replied.

"Fine sorry." Evie replied she hated when her mum uses her games like that.

"What game is it?" Jack asked; he was wondering what high school she was going up against.

"Blaine Sr. High School, it's our version of Home coming." Evie replied heading out the door.

"No Jell-O." June said; Henry left knowing that he would ultimately get her to eat something more than just Jell-O.

"Gee, that's just what I was craving too." Evie said down the hall.

"I heard that." Helen replied; I wonder how much she's actually have eating today, as she thought to herself.

"Damn." Evie said quietly to herself.

"Watch it; you really don't wanna piss your mum off now do you?" Henry said walking up behind Evie.

"Hey, what is this come baby sit Evie for a day. I get enough of that from John popping in an out." Evie replied; she knows that Henry loves her and won't just baby sit her for no reason the fact that John or Helen haven't notices that they've been going out from the past six and half month was a shocker to them.

Meanwhile back in Helens office, the rest of the gang talked it out on how to stop the Cabal new super soldiers gang.

"So if the Cabal can stop the abnormal's from using their powers against them; then how are we supposed to stop them?" Sam asked she was worried about her sister. She knew that she would have some powers as well.

"Find bigger abnormal's to open a can of whoop ass." Kate replied. 'is it me or is she starting to sound like my daughter.' Helen thought to herself.

"It's not that easy Kate." Helen said; she knows from the last time John forced her to leave Ashley behind.

"So how do we fight an unstoppable force?" Jack asked; he was getting annoyed that Kinsey was now an abnormal but the fact that Helen's middle child is now on the wrong side.

"Um; I really don't know?" Helen said.

"Like daughter and mother." Daniel replied; opps shouldn't have said that. Jack looks pissed.

"Danny boy; don't you wanna go see the Library." Jack said; he gave him a warning look.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha." Daniel said walking with Kate who was showing him the ST.P Sanctuary library.

"Where did Henry go?" Tesla asked; as he did Henry was walking back into the office.

"Why?" Henry asked; he was downstairs getting Evie to at least eat something before she left for hockey practices. Evie was trying to have a normal life outside of the abnormal life she was living outside of school.

"Did she eat?" Helen knew exactly where he was. She knew that they are in fact going out. And also know that they would tell her when they felt like it.

"Yeah she ate chicken breast sandwich and a few fries before going to hockey practice. She said that she would call you when she gets done." Henry replied; John who isn't Evie's father gave him the look you let her out without going with her look.

"Hey John not my fault the girl didn't want me to follow her to hockey practice." Henry replied.

"I still want you to go." Helen replied; John can be overly protective of people I care about especially when it came to my kids his and Gregory's child. John had promise me long ago that he would protect her with his life.

Helen walks out of the room to follow Henry, just to talk.

"Hey, how is my daughter? Really." Helen wanted to know how much he knew.

"She says she fine. But knowing the Magnus girls, I know when she's lying." Henry replied; and he knew her a lot more better then Ashley.

"I know it's probably none of my business well it's sort of my business; but I want to know what's going on with you and Evie?" Helen asked the question that's been at the back of her mind for a while.

"Doc, you know if there's something going on between us you'll be the first to know. But I can tell you this she doesn't want anyone else to know yet about us. Like you and Will." Henry replied; he knows that Helen and will are in fact going out with each other.

"How can?" Helen was cut off.

"Werewolf remember; I can smell him and you all over each other." Henry replied.

"Oh, should've known that you would pick it up." Helen replied she was taken aback by how much Henry knows. And she was surprised that he told her.

"Before she left for hockey practice, Evie wanted to tell you and she knew somehow that you would ask me about us." Henry replied.

"Yeah, I should tell you Evie can remind now. She doesn't do it all the time. Only on missions, and when she needs answers she can't get." Helen replied.

"I sort of figured that out." Henry replied.

"John?" Helen asked for John knowing that he would be around the corner.

"If you so much hurt her, I will kill you myself." John said walking from around the corner.

"I haven't yet." Henry replied.

"Key word yet." John said.

"John, teleport Henry to Evie's hockey practice." Helen gave it as an order so John won't protest.

"I hate this part." Henry said while John grabs him and teleports him to Evie's hockey practice.

Henry was greeted by Evie with the 'what the fuck?' look on her face. He explained what had happened and she was satisfied with his effort. He told her that John had threatened to kill him if she had gotten hurt by him. Evie told him that it was expected from John to say that.

"Sam, sweetie do you want to hunt with us tonight?" Helen asked while coming back in her office.

"Yeah sure love to." Sam replied; she was giddy at the fact her mum asked her.

"So can the gang come to?" Jack wanted in on the fun.

"Yeah; as long as you follow my rules. Then yes." Helen replied; look on Jacks face says it all, he would be the one to break a few of the rules just like Evie and Ashley would do.

"Hey mum." Evie said walking back in to the Sanctuary.

"How was practice?" Helen asked; she knew Evie was exhausted.

"Well you know coach; big home coming game she made us do 100 Herby's. That was a pain in the ass." Evie said she was yawning it was only 5pm.

"Go get something to eat; then I want you to get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we go hunting tonight.

"Awe mum; I'm barely hungry. As for sleepiness well I'm not tired." Evie said; opps was I just yawning.

"First of all, I can hear your stomach growling and second of all I think I just saw you, no wait I know I just saw you yawn. Go eat and sleep." Helen said in her mum and boss voice.

"Ok mum." Evie said yawning once again. She was wondering where was Henry.

"I think he went to get you something to eat." Helen said knowing what that look on her face was.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam said walking in the office. He notices that her sister was looking a bit tired.

"Henry I think he's downstairs getting your sister something to eat before she passes out." Helen replied; she had gotten an angry glare from Evie.

"What was that for?" Sam said; she had reason to believe that Evie and Henry are going out. But why be so mad at mum for slipping it up.

"I'll go to my room, mum don't say anything." Evie said leaving the office, when Evie got to her room Henry was waiting for her with her favorite sandwich the Chicken Breast Sandwich with Swiss cheese & pickles.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, knowing that she wouldn't get the answer she is looking for.

"It's up to her to tell you." Helen simply put it.

"I know I just want more time with my lil sis." Sam replied she wanted more time with her to get to know her like she did with Ashley before she was kidnapped by the Cabal.

"I know I think she's not handling the situation with Ashley well." Helen replied; she knew Evie all too well and the fact that Henry had told her that she was having nightmares about it was the first clue that she wasn't doing good.

"Is Henry helping?" Sam asked; she can tell if something is going on between two people. And the chemistry between her sister and Henry is high, anyone with in the 50 mile radius can tell that they love each other; like the way her and Jack.

"You know he is. He's been there for her more than anyone at the Sanctuary. He knows what it's like being a kid with abnormal powers." Helen replied; Helen knew exactly when Henry and Evie would be together. She also knows that Henry would die protecting her.

"Hey guys, well Evie's asleep." Henry said walking in; he would know because he watched her fall asleep.

"Should you be downstairs watching her?" Helen replied she was wondering why he was up here.

"I should but she's out cold. June gave her some sedatives to help her fall fast asleep. Once she did I stayed awhile just to make sure she wouldn't have any nightmares about Ashley or Sam." Henry replied.

"When she start having nightmares about me?" Sam asked she was curious.

"Um, I say the past few nights. June said she was up screaming Ashley's and your names." Henry replied he knows that sometimes Evies nightmares come true. Helen also knows.

"Have June continue with the sedatives I need her healthy for this upcoming mission." Helen had asked Henry.

"Yes mum." Henry replied; Helen threw him a look that was not a good one.

A few hours later; Evie woke up and she was ready to go with everyone else. She packed her usual weapons; Henry made a new toy for her. A weapon that could kill and stun sorta like the Zat gung.

"I'm taking my bike." Evie said; Helen didn't want her to, but she knew that Evie would want to be alone.

"Here I took the liberty of downloading your favorite songs." Henry gave her the IPOD; Sam had tweaked it with Naquada.

"Thanks the usual?" Evie was referring to her usual play list of hard cord rock and Emo songs.

"You know it." Henry replied.

"Meet you there mum; and guys." Evie said getting on her Honda sports bike; it was black and blue, custom made.

"No detours." Helen said glaring at her daughter knowing that she probably would detour.

"Awe mum this is too important to detour." Evie said she will detour regardless of the mission at hand. She needs time to think and not have anyone following her. She took off on the bike while putting on her custom made helmet.

"Henry?" Helen asked; the one thing he knew she was asking.

"Locator is already on." Henry replied.

"So you put locators in your daughter?" Jack asked.

"Yes; with all my staff members, I need to make sure I can locate her Henry. I don't want a repeat of last time." Helen replied Evie had gotten around Henry firewall of the locator that is in her. She was able to shut it down for the first mission against the Cabal and Ashley. Helen almost lost her that night and never really for gave Henry for allowing anyone to hack into the systems.

"How was she able to do that?" Daniel asked.

"She's like Henry very well with computers, she got caught hacking into the most classified flies of her school once; just to let them know that there computers needed to be more safer." Helen replied; she would never forget that day she was called to her daughters school. But it was also a lessoned learned for the school to keep updating their security system of their computer. They allow Evie to hack into once every six months.

"Has she ever gotten caught hacking into the government classified files?" Jack asked he was wondering if she had hacked into the SGC Files.

"If she did she would never get caught." Henry replied; he knows why too.

"Why is that?" Daniel asked.

"Because she's well trained in not getting caught." Kate replied.

"Oh!" Daniel replied.

They got into the SUV'S and drove to the sites that Kinsey and Ashley with the rest of the cabal super soldiers should be. Evie was about 5 min away. Helen drove slow so she wouldn't allow Evie to catch up with them.

"Sorry guys to keep ya waiting." Evie said walking up to where they were standing at.

"I knew you need time to think about this mission. It's a no win situation on Ashley part." Helen replied; if Ashley got killed because of the cabal it would be hard for Evie to recover from it; even if it's her doing the killing.

"Ok, Jack & Sam take the south side; Daniel, Will, Kate and Tesela take the north. John, Big Guy, Teal'c take the east. Evie, Henry and myself will take the west side of the building. Keep in radio contact at all times. No one I mean no one will be left behind. Stun if you can, kill anyone that gets in your way anyone but Kinsey and Ashley. They must be taken out if stunning won't work then kill shot will. Any questions?" Helen said and asked; everyone shook their heads no. it was understood what they needed to and not to do. Jack and Sam went their way and everyone else went to their location.

"Do you think Evie will kill her sister?" Jack asked Sam; he often wonder if he was in her situation with Mark. But now since she found her real family he wonder what was really going on in that head of hers.

"If she had to; I know she wouldn't hesitate to do so." Sam replied.

Meanwhile Daniel, Will, Kate and Tesela were in the north side.

"Tesela and I well search the upper levels. Kate take Daniel to the lower levels, don't forget what the boss said Kate." Will replied.

"What the whole not killing Kinsey and Ashley I'm all good on that but if I find out who turned her I will be gladly to do the deed." Kate replied; although she was a freelancer to the Cabal at one point in history, Helen Magnus changed that for her.

Meanwhile Evie, Henry and Helen are on the west side.

"Thought you would want Sam with you." Evie said; knowing that her mum wanted to see Sam in military action.

"I know but having two daughters around me make it hard to protect the two of you; besides I think she works well with Jack then the rest of us. Like the way you two are." Helen replied looking at Henry then at Evie.

"Yeah I know what you mean. At first when Kate joined I thought I was infatuated with her; but I realized that it would never work out because I was really in deeply love with Evie." Henry replied; he knew that Evie knows about the virgin infatuation between him and Kate.

"I know." Helen replied; she knew the day that Henry fell in love with Evie. And she also knew the day that Evie had fallen in love with Henry.

"Mum." Sam said over the radio.

"Go ahead Sam." Helen replied; she wanted to know what was going on in the south side of the building.

"We caught five Caballies; as Jack would put it. None will tell us where Ashley or Kinsey is at." Sam replied; she didn't want her to know that she and Jack had to kill 3 Cabals.

"How many dead?" Helen asked.

"3." Jack replied; he knew that Sam didn't want to admit to killing them.

"Hey guys we've got Kinsey." Kate replied over the radio; there team just got Kinsey, the fact that he went down was a good thing maybe it would be easier to take Ashley down. Kate had thought to herself.

"Where are you?" Helen asked.

"We're in a conference room on the third floor." Will replied; he knew that if he didn't say anything Helen would probably freak out.

"Was it easy to take him down?" Evie asked; she wanted to know if it would be that easy to take down her sister. But with Ashley born an abnormal and the cabal using the source blood on her would make it more difficult to take her down.

"MajorCarter." Teal'c called for Sam's name over the radio.

"Go ahead T." Sam replied.

"I don't believe you sister is here MajorCarter." Teal'c replied; over the radio.

"She has to be here." Henry replied because there was no chance in hell that the Cabal would allow Kinsey to get caught without Ashley.

"The Cabal would be stupid to allow Kinsey to get caught by us." Evie replied she had read Henry's thoughts.

"Evie I want you and Henry to look down stairs. I think she's in our wing." Helen asked and she wanted to know where Ashley was at.

"Mum, are you sure?" Evie asked just as she did John had teleported with Teal'c and went back to get Big Guy.

"She'll be safe." John replied; knowing if Evie had lost Helen it would break her.

"if anything so much happens to my mum." Evie replied and she was cut off by John grabbing her and Henry to teleport them downstairs in one of the empty rooms.

"She's going to be fine." John said in a fatherly way.

"Good!" Evie replied.

"Henry?" John asked.

"I know if she so much gets hurt I'm dead." Henry replied; he would die protecting her.

"Glad we have an understanding." John replied he was shocked that Evie didn't say anything about the threat that he just made to Henry. And with that he had teleported back to where Helen, Big Guy and Teal'c was waiting at. They had gone to where Kate, Will, Tesela, and Daniel had Kinsey kept him at.

"Where's Evie?" Jack had asked; he felt like he needed to protect her and Sam more now.

"She's with Henry she's safe." John replied; knowing that Henry will do anything to protect her.

"How safe?" Daniel replied like Jack the Sg-1 boys wanted to make sure that Sam's sister was safe.

"Trust me Henry isn't going to let anything happened to her." John simply put it and Jack got the hint.

"Did you threaten Henry again?" Helen wanted to know; she knew that John had found out about Evie and Henry. And she also knows that he had made it clear if Henry had broken her heart he would break him.

"No; all I had to say was his name." John replied; and he was telling the truth.

"So basically you threaten him." Sam replied; she was getting to know her father, who was sorta like Jacob. He was overly protective of his family member blood or no blood related.

"You're starting to read me like your mother." John replied; he was glad that his daughter was warming up to him like Ashley was, he had just gotten to know Ashley before the Cabal decided to kidnap her and turned her against the ones she's loves. The thought of that happening to Sam or Evie would be heart breaking for him and Helen.

"Helen!" Henry said over the radio he was panicking.

"Go ahead Henry." Helen replied; just before she could turn to John, he had already teleported out down to where he had dropped off Evie and Henry earlier.

"Ashley is here and Evie went after her; I guess I was knocked out by Ash, it was bad Magnus we were taken by surprise." Henry replied; he was pissed that he was knocked out and didn't know where Evie was at.

"It's ok; Henry is John there with you?" Helen asked; knowing that he would probably be there or where Evie and Ashley had been at, John could always know where Evie and Ashley were when they are on missions.

"John?" Helen called for him over the radio.

"I've got them. Ashley is down so is Evie." John replied; not wanting to tell Helen how badly hurt Evie was. The last time they caught Ashley she barely let anyone who got in her way alive.

"How bad?" Helen want the truth and he would give it to her.

"We've got to get Evie to back to the Sanctuary now." John replied.

"I'll call them to lower the EM sheild teleport Evie first then Ashley." Helen replied.

"will do." John replied.

"Take me with you I'm not leaving her." Henry replied he found out where they were at.

"I've got my orders…." He paused getting a look from Henry saying you better or else. "Fine." John replied; knowing that Henry would go down fighting him, John finally gave in to Henry knowing that it wouldn't do him any good to argue with the man in love with his sorta step daughter. He had grabbed Evie, holding her in one arm while grabbing Henry with the other arm and teleporting them to back the Sanctuary.

"Been expecting you, where's Ashley?" June replied as John was teleporting into the Saint Paul Sanctuary.

"I'm going to get her now." John replied; he teleported back to the Cabal warehouse.

By then everyone was already driving back to the Sanctuary everyone except Helen who stood by her daughter Ashley. She knew that it would be hard bringing her back from the brain washing and control that the cabal had over her. Will didn't want her and John to be alone considering that the entity was still in him, controlling him in many ways. But Helen reassured Will that it was ok.

They had to kill Kinsey because he woke up and attacked Kate. Big Guy was the one that took him down. Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Daniel tried their best to do so but nothing they had really worked. So Helen and the Sanctuary team did the deed.

**Evie recovers; Ashley is still alive. **

Helen arrives with John in the infirmary; to see that June was already working on Evie. Henry barely left the room since they got there, when Helen saw he was on the verge of collapsing she had John teleport him to his room. Henry tried to protest but Helen wouldn't hear it; she needed him to be healthy to help Evie recover from the attacks that Kinsey and Ashley did on her.

"Henry you need sleep." Helen said looking at him while he was on the verge of collapsing.

"I'm so not leaving." Henry replied it would take an army getting him away from Evie.

"Henry, I need you healthy for her recovery." Helen replied; she knew that it would take more than that to get him to sleep.

"Not going to happen." Henry replied; just as Jack and Sam walked in with Will and John.

"Henry please I can tell that you need to be asleep right now." Helen was trying but getting nowhere.

"Not going to leave her now; what if she wake up and I'm not here." Henry replied it was now clear to everyone that he wasn't leaving no matter who said what.

"When she wakes up I can teleport you here." John replied; he knew how Henry felt. He felt the same way with Ashley she was put in the Shu, when they all got there. He also knows that Henry would still go down fighting. At lease Helen managed to sedate him while John and everyone else were keeping Henry busy.

"You know he's going to hate you for that." Will replied; and he was right. But he also knew why Helen had to.

"I know, I told him and everyone I needed all of you healthy. So with that the ones who haven't gotten any sleep go now." Helen replied looking at Sam, Jack, Tesela, and even John. Will already know why she needed to talk to him alone. Everyone left except will.

"So you ok?" Will was asking the one question only Jack, Sam and John would ask but he knew that she need him to ask it.

"What do you think?" Helen replied with a question and an answer.

"I know it's hard for you the near thought that you could lose one or both daughters must be hard for you." Will replied.

"Thanks." Helen said walking over to where Will was standing at. She had place a hand on his shoulder just thing she passed out from the events of the day. John had walked in and grab the two and teleported them to Helens bedroom and teleported back out.

"Thank you John, you got good timing." Will said putting Helen down on her bed.

"I knew that she would collapse I just didn't know it would be this soon. Watch after her will you William." John replied using Will's full name knowing that he would get the hint.

"You know I will." Will replied.

With everyone going to sleep for the night, John teleported back to the infirmary where Evie was still passed out on the sedatives that Helen had gave her. It would be a long road to recovery after what Kinsey and Ashley had did to her. John was piss that he wasn't the one who killed Kinsey.

**Author's note: OK, Soooo sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter… just a lot have been going on… work work work and we lost the house so were moving in to an apt soon. And yes this is a longer chapter then expected. A lot of back story had to deal with… **


	16. CH15 The recovery Chapter…

**CH15 The recovery Chapter… (I know it's a lame title. But I had too…) Flash backs are in bold.**

Everyone was still sleeping; everyone except Henry. He had woken up in the middle of the night pissed that Helen sedated him. But he knew why she did it. He made his way down to the infirmary; to see that Will had took Johns place. John had left in the middle of watching Evie. She was still not out of the woods with her injuries.

"Hey, how is she?" Henry said walking in the room.

"Still the same since John had left to get some shut eye." Will replied.

"Go back to sleep I'll watch over her." Henry replied; there was no way in hell he was going to leave her now.

"You know Helen only did what she did because she wanted us to be healthy for both Evie's and Ashley's recovery." Will replied.

"I know." Henry said; putting all his attention back to Evie. He sat down next to her bed and places his head on her stomach hoping that he doesn't hurt her more by doing that.

Will left the infirmary; to go back to his and Helens room. She wanted to know why he was back so soon.

"What's going on Will?" Helen said rising up from her confortable position.

"Henry's down there watching her. He's not too thrilled that you sedated him without his permission. But he understands." Will replied walking over to the bed that they share. Will takes his shirt of, but not the tank top, he gets into bed; and she pulls him in to her; they are face to face so they can see each other.

"He's never going to leave her side now." Helen replied; and she knows why. He would go fighting again if he had to. Henry has always been that way when Evie's gotten hurt. If he wasn't in MN, he would be on the Sanctuary network web cam watching her, talking to her making sure she was ok.

"You know you could play the mum card." Will replied; knowing she would someday have to play that card with Henry. Henry might of well be Helens son but not by blood. She nearly raised him since he was 4 years old.

"I know but I don't even think that card will work this time." Helen said kissing Will on the cheeks. She yawn's again; and doesn't hide it.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to take a quick shower and be back." Will replied kissing her on her temple. Will came back from the shower; and crawled back into bed falling asleep a few min after. Helen had woke up a few times screaming Evie's and Ashley's names. Will had calmed her down a bit but it wasn't working. John had teleported up with some sedatives to help Helen sleep the rest of the time.

**Meanwhile Evie wakes up.**

"W-What, Where, never mind." Evie replied she understood where she was at, looking at Henry.

"Hey see you got your bearings back." Henry replied; kissing Evie on the cheeks.

"You gave us quite a scare." Sam said walking in; she was sitting outside giving Henry and her sister some room.

"Ashley, Kinsey?" That's all Evie asked she was wondering if they were dead or alive.

"We've managed to keep Ashley alive but Kinsey is dead." Sam replied; looking at Henry who took her hand.

"I thought I killed her?" Evie replied desperately trying to remember what had happened; and she did.

**Flash back**

"**Ashley, please don't do this. I don't wanna kill my sister." Evie replied; hoping that Ashley is in there somewhere. **

"**Your sister is no longer in control dumb bitch." Kinsey replied; he still had control on over what he was saying unlike Ashley. Kinsey had lunged towards Evie. She doges him; and knocks him ****unconscious.**

"**Ashley please, listen to me here my voice. It's your baby sis you don't wanna do this." Evie tried harder to get her sister to stop killing people. **

**Ashley had charged towards her. Henry managed to get up from Kinsey blows. And tosses her the Zat that Sam had given her. Evie Zats her sister once and it didn't bring her down. The second shot was not the kill shot the Zat usually makes. The second shot brings down Ashley right before she knocks Evie down. Kinsey picks up the pace of hurting Evie almost killing her.**

**End of Flash back. **

Evie wanted more then to run out of the room and go to her place where she could think. Two problems with that; One is that she's still hooked up to the machines and the other is that her mum wouldn't let her. Sam walks out when Helen walks in.

"Hey sweetie; I'm just going to check your vitals." Helen knew exactly what Evie was thinking at that moment. Henry had paged Helen to let her know that she was awake.

Outside of the room.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

"She's awake, wanting to run out of the room; from the looks in her eyes. I think she remembers what happened." Sam replied knowing how it feels when you lose a memory then getting it back.

"Gee's Sam; I remember when, you remember about the Alpha site." Jack knows all too well.

"I know; I almost ran out too; I think it's a family trait." Sam replied; she knows it's a family trait.

"Uh, its definitely a family trait." Will said walking up to the room.

"Ah, the profiler is here." Jack said looking at Will.

"Hi, to you too." Will replied; he understands Jacks playfulness now, just by watching the group.

"How did you sleep last night?" Sam was wondering how he and her mum slept; mostly her mum.

"She slept fine I checked up on her a few times. Just to make sure she was sleeping. She had a few nightmares. John had walked up, and came up with some sedatives to help her sleep the rest of the night." Will replied without giving anything away.

"That's why mum looks like she actually slept and not roughing it." Sam replied; she also knows that Will didn't want everyone else to find out about his true relationship with Helen.

"Yeah I woke up a few minutes before she did. I guess she beat me down here." Will replied walking to the infirmary room where Helens other daughter was at.

"Hey, its dough boy." Evie replied; she knows all too well not to call Will dough boy but she had to.

"Ha, ha, ha; thought we had a deal of not calling me that." Will replied; walking up to Evies bed.

"Hey now she can't have her fun? I mean she did just almost die here Will." Henry replied; didn't like that Will wasn't letting Evie joke around.

"Insolence." Helen replied; she was liking that Evie was becoming somewhat normal again.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked; knowing that Helen and everyone else was asking the same thing over and over.

"Um, let's see; well I feel like I got hit by a buss which was really my sister and um a rat bastard name Kinsey. Oh this sister of mine was kidnapped by an evil group called the Cabal or what me and Sam like to call the Caballies… So, how the fuck do you think I really feel?" Evie replied; she was tired of every one asking her how she felt.

"Bad question, I know; but you know me. I had to ask it; need to make sure that you were doing the whole emotional thing." Will replied; and Evie was dealing with it emotionally almost getting killed by her sister and a former senator has to take a toll on someone. But knowing the work she does and the school that helps balance it out he knew that she would be able to deal with it emotionally.

"I know, and your dumb for asking me that dumb ass question. So um mum; when can I get the hell out of here?" Evie replied; she wanted to go. She needed to go.

"When you eat something; just not blue Jell-O by itself. Henry please makes sure she eats before she leaves this room. Henry also make sure that she doesn't do anything physical not for a few days. Her national healing powers are taking too long for her do be doing anything physically. " Helen replied; she knows Henry all too well, he would make sure that she would eat something other than the Jell-O all her daughters seems to like.

"Did someone say Blue Jell-O?" Daniel said walking in with the rest of the teams.

"Yes, dummy." Evie replied.

"So the Blue Jell-O thing is that another family trait?" Jack asked he was wondering why all the Magnus girls love Jell-O and the color Blue. Evie was different though she loves blue she likes mixing it with black clothing.

"Jell-O is a Family trait, blue Jell-O have always been the girls favorite as for me I love red." Helen replied and the look on Jacks face says he loves it too.

"So when are you vacating this room people? I would like to eat and get out of here." Eve replied she wanted to be a lone with Henry, eat and leave ASAP.

"Ok, everyone out. Skedaddle, shoo-." Helen replied she was cut off by Evie.

"And don't let the door-." Evie replied and she was cut off by Helen this time.

"Don't finish that sentence; if you don't want to be grounded for eternity now do you?" Helen replied; knowing that it would kill Evie if she couldn't play hockey.

"Awe mum." Evie replied; she knew she was in trouble the moment she was about to finish that sentence.

"Henry." Helen replied.

"MAKE SURE SHE EATS SOEMTHING OR ELSE; HENRY. Yes mum I know." Henry replied; Helen gave him the look saying that if he say that again she would make sure that his relationship with Evie would be over…

"OK, ok I know." Henry replied.

"Gee, all she did was gave you a look." Evie said knowing exactly why her mum looked at Henry the way she did.

"Yeah, when Helen Magnus gives you the look the way she does you knows that she means business. And when Jack the ripper gives you the look you better know not to piss him off." Henry was on point with that response.

"Mum, yeah don't go threatening anyone else please." Evie replied as Helen walked out of the room.

"you know I don't do that type of thing." Helen replied; winking at her daughter.

"Yeah, Yeah right. Wasn't just last week you threating to have my school shut down if I didn't pass my AP U.S History class. Which by the way I have a 4.50 GPA." Evie replied she was smart very smart.

"Yeah the last few test you failed I don't want you failing a test again; if you do its going to be no Hockey for three weeks." Helen replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill." Evie replied; Evie's class mate just walked in with homework.

"Hey Jessie, is that homework?" Henry replied he knew all of Evies class mates, and with very good reasons.

"Yeah with everything that's been going on I thought I would drop off Evies homework and Hockey notes as well." Jessie is an abnormal that showed her abnormal side by accident last year at the football home coming game.

"OK, enough socializing, my daughter needs to recover. With all of you here she won't be able to do that." Helen said looking at everyone except Henry. She knew that he would stay regardless of what she do to get him to leave.

"So see you at school and you know the cover story?" Evie asked Jessie.

"Yeah, I know it; you got injured again at a weekend ski trip to Colorado." Jessie replied.

"What's the injury?" Evie replied she had a rap around her risk.

"Well we could say that you springed your wrisk." Jessie said.

"That could work. Mum?" Evie replied and asked.

"Yeah, but you'll miss a few days of hockey practices though; can you handle that?" Helen said; while everyone left the room officially this time.

"Yeah I can." Evie replied.

"Jessie; are you staying for dinner." Helen asked.

"Yeah, I think mum would like me to stay for dinner and probably the night." Jessie replied she was having problems at home and she didn't want to go back.

"Ok; Big Guy can get the spare room ready for you. Come down stairs with me and let Evie eat and sleep some more." Helen replied; she needed Evie to be healthy for Ashley's recovery if she would ever recover from the brain washing that the Cabal did to her. And Helen also knows that Jessie and her parents are butting heads ever since she had found out she is an abnormal. Helen and Jessie left the room.

**Evie and Henry alone time. **

"That was a bit annoying." Evie said looking at Henry who was on the phone calling the kitchen in the Sanctuary.

"I know. So; chicken again?" Henry asked.

"Yeah Chicken dumplings with white rice please oh and um shrimp egg rolls. too." Evie replied.

"Ok did you guys here that… ok five to ten minutes…. Yeah that's fine…" Henry replied over the phone.

"They say they'll have it up by ten minutes." Henry said looking at Evie; who were fake yawning. She didn't want to eat; but her mum basically threaten Henry.

"I know you're not tired." Henry replied.

"I know I just don't really feel like eating." Evie replied.

"I know but mum ordered me to make sure that you do." Henry replied kissing her on her cheeks.

"Ok, I give in." That was the last thing Evie wanted to do was to give in but she had no choice.

"Good." Henry replied kissing her on the lips this time. The food came up; they started eating the food. Evie was moved to her room where she could sleep. Henry stayed with her the entire night.

For the past few days Evie was recovering from the injuries that Kinsey and Ashley did. Every one played a part in her recovery. Jessie officially moved out of her parents' house and Helen took full custody of her after finding out what was really going on. Jessie's parents didn't really care about her anymore using her for her powers and once the state found out what was going on at the Ferguson's house hold they awarded Helen the soul parent of Jessie. Considering that Helen acted like Jessie's mum all the time.

Evie was happy that she had another sister. Having Jessie around helped Evie recover faster than expected. Since she was fully recovered it was time that Ashley continues to get her memory back from getting most of the tainted source blood out of her system. Helen had kept more than a pint of Ashley and Evie's blood just in case the Cabal did what they did to Ashley. She also had another vile of the source blood on location in the MN Sanctuary that no one knew about but her.

**Author's notes: Ok, ok so more info chapter… but it's necessary… next chapter well its hush hush… can't tell you… lol… **


	17. Ch16 The full recovery chapter with

**Ch16 The full recovery chapter with a little thorn in the ass…. **

**Ok so sorry I haven't updated… Here's chapter 16… **

"Jack, hey take it easy with her." Sam replied she didn't want Jack to drop his feature sister in-law. Evie had fallen asleep in the library. They both thought that Henry would be with her. But Helen had sent him, Will and Kate on re-con.

"I know she weighs more then you." Jack said winking his eye's at Sam. He knew that Evie was lighter but had no clue on why he had stumbled the way he did. 

"Dude you drop my sister I'll kill you." Jessie said running down the hall to catch up with them. Jessie was watching the library cameras when she saw that Jack had almost dropped Evie. Jessie was finally adopted by Helen a few days ago.

"Hey I got the memo don't drop you're sister. I get it." Jack said looking at Sam and Jessie.

He managed to get Evie to her and Henry's room, without dropping her. Sam stayed undressing her and redressing her with her sleep sweets pants and a tank top. She finally tucked her in gently kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for getting her to bed." Helen said; walking up to Evie's room. She was up monitoring the situation with her 'team'. She knew that it would've taken Henry to come back before she went to sleep but Helen knew her daughter all too well.

"No, problem." Jack replied.

"And Girls, Jack wouldn't drop your sister." Helen looked at Sam and Jessie.

"Sorry mum it's just that he almost did." Sam replied and she was telling the truth.

"Henry, Will and Kate should be back soon. Sam why don't you take Jack to the west wing and Jessie if I catch you doing Evies home work again…" Helen was cut off.

"Spying on me mum, I was just trying to help." Jessie replied its known that she and Evie have practically the same hand writing.

"Yes I was… Now off to bed." Helen replied; she didn't like the fact that Jessie was doing Evie's home work that night she also knew that Evie didn't ask. But she also knows that Jessie was just helping out.

"OK." Jessie said yawning… She went to her room witch was right across from Sam's room and next to Evie's room.

**Will, Henry and Kate come back. Will get hurt. **

"What happened Henry?" Helen asked in the infirmary room.

"We were ambushed." Kate replied; she was hurt but not like Will.

"Who were they and how many?" Helen replied and asked.

"Well one of them we thought was dead." Will replied.

"Kinsey, that son of a bitch." Jack said walking in he found out from Big Foot that they were back. And he was glad that Sam wasn't with them.

"Just my choice of words to." Kate replied.

"How do you know it was Kinsey… Wait never mind don't answer that." Will replied.

"Ok, enough of that now… Explain what happened exactly and don't leave anything out." Helen said, she was working on Kate's injuries.

"Well it happened like this:" Henry has the best memory of both of them combined.

**Flash back. **

**Henry's:**

"**Will take the west, Kate you go to the north and I will enter here. Radio contact at all times. Call if you get into trouble." Henry said to the both of them. **

"**OK." Kate and Will said at the same time. Helen was monitoring the outside of the building but she didn't have access to the inside. **

"**Will come in." Kate was checking in up on Will. He didn't answer. **

**Will's flash back:**

"**We thought we killed you." Will said looking dead into Kinsey's eyes. **

"**I don't go easily. Now let's see. You want this the easy way or the hard way. Where's Ashley?" Kinsey replied. He was still Kinsey in a way but still being controlled by the Cabal. **

"**I have no clue on who you talking about." Will replied he knew exactly who Kinsey was talking about he just didn't want him to know that they kept her alive. And she was recovering very well. **

**Kinsey decided to lunge into Will. He knocks him down and starts whaling on him. Will fights back, only because he was getting help from John to defend himself and the girls of the house. Will manages to get up a few times but Kinsey Knocks him out. **

**Kate's Flash back: **

"**Henry come in, I can't get Will to answer his walky." Kate said to Henry over the radio. **

"**I hear ya Kate. I know I've been trying his radio too. Where are you?" Henry replied. **

"**I'm almost at his location." Kate replied drawing her gun up and flash lights on. **

"**Be there in five." Henry said over the walky.**

**When Kate arrives she fines Will unconscious not breathing. She looks around and finds that Kinsey was knocked out but still breathing. **

"**Looks like Will hit him with a Zat before going down." Henry said walking up. **

"**Yeah, Doc isn't going to be happy though." Kate replied and she knows that Will and Helen are going out who doesn't. The fact that they didn't tell a soul yet was still a shocker to most of the Sanctuary network. **

"**I know." Henry replied he knows because Helen was the first one to come to him about her and Will. **

"**Kate, watch out." Henry said Kinsey had waked up and was going after Kate. **

**Kate tried to move as fast as she could but Kinsey was faster. Henry tried Zatting him again and it knocks him out. Henry Zats him one more time just to make sure he was officially knocked out for a while. **

**End of flash back. **

"That's when Kate and I grab Will who was still unconscious back to the van and headed back here." Henry replied.

"I woke up half way here piss." Will replied, he didn't like the fact that Kinsey got the upper hand.

Helen finished wrapping Kate knee which was swollen a bit; she checked out Henry to make sure that he wasn't hurt badly or else she wouldn't hear the end of it from Evie. Henry and Kate left and that left Her, Will, Sam and Jack.

"How long were you out?" Helen asked; she hated not being there she also knew that he didn't want her hurt for two reasons. One she was two weeks pregnant and the other John would kill him if something would happen to Helen on Will's watch.

"Donno; you gotta ask Kate or Henry about that." Will said; he was piss.

"Jack, Sam why don't you go to the kitchen and make some tea." Helen asked; she wanted to be alone with Will. She wanted to make sure he was ok without the hovering around by Jack and Sam.

**Helen and Will talk. **

"Well your injuries aren't that bad. But you're off the mission list for a few weeks." Helen said smiling she could have him home safe for a while.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Will replied; inside he was torn on the whole being of the mission list but he knew why.

"Didn't I tell you not to get hurt?" Helen asked; in fact she told everyone on this mission this was re-con Kinsey was a curve ball.

"Thought you were just talking to Kate and Henry." Will replied; knowing almost every other mission he or Helen would get hurt.

"You know very well I was talking to all of 'you'." Helen replied; she was worried throughout the mission, the fact that their baby she was carrying didn't want to stop moving. And she had strain on 'you'. Ashley was the same way, Evie was a bit quite, and as for Sam she moved only when Helen moved.

"Are the two of you ok?" Will wanted to know if his and her baby was fine.

"He wouldn't stop moving." Helen replied.

"How do you know our baby is a he?" Will replied.

"A mother just knows." Helen replied; and the dream she had the night before was just like her other dreams with the girls.

"How's Ashley doing?" Will asked; he was worried that she wasn't recovering from the tainted source blood.

"She's recovering just fine; Evie went down to speak with her and read to her. Ashley fell asleep in the middle of the story." Helen replied; she was monitoring the progress.

"Is she almost back to normal?" Will was wondering if she would be moving out of the Shu.

"She has a week left; before we could move her into one of the isolation rooms." Helen replied; Will flinched at the sore spot where she was putting alcohol pad on it.

"Come're." Will pulled her into him; he kissed her trying to take whatever pain she was obviously showing.

"Thanks need to feel you." Helen replied; she kissed him back.

They went up to their room witch was in the same wing as the girls. They both made sure that they could sleep. Helen drunk some herbal tea and Will reluctantly took his meds. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile Henry had went to his and Evie's room, she was asleep; so he tried to climb into bed with out waking her. Opps he did wake her up.

"How was the recon?" Evie said opening up her eyes.

"Will and Kate got hurt." Henry said kissing her cheek.

"How bad?" Evie replied; she also know if Will got hurt badly Helen would keep him home and off the mission list for a week.

"Bad, for Will; semi-bad for Kate." Henry replied; pulling her close into him.

"Mom isn't too happy about that is she?" Evie asked she knew that her mom was worried more about Will and Henry then Kate and everyone knows that Helen is pregnant by Will.

"No he's off the mission list for a while." Henry said and helist for a while." wasn't happy that Will was injured he blames himself for splitting up the team.

"Hey I know what you're thinking and don't blame yourself, you needed to split up the team to cover more area. And mom understands that." Evie tried to get Henry to understand it was necessary for the team to be split up in a re-con mission.

They fell asleep after talking for hours and hours; the next morning Evie went downstairs to the observation rooms where they had Ashley held at. Henry was still dealing with Will's injuries so he went to talk with him. Ashley is getting better, with her blood pumping out the tainted source blood she was no longer being controlled by the Cabal she had a few more days before she could be release.

**Evie and Ashley talk.**

"How is she mum?" Evie asked Helen as she was walking up to the window.

"She's been asking for you. I think she knows what happened from the past few months." Helen replied, the look on Evie's face says it all she wanted to talk to her sister; she wanted to make sure that her sister knew that it wasn't her fault for what happened to her.

Evie walks down to the door and stops. She thinks about what she would say or if she would say anything at all.

"Here it goes." Evie knocks and hears Ashley answers.

"Come in." Ashley said as Evie walks in. She runs to her hugging her, and on the verge of sobbing.

"Hey it's ok..." Evie said she was cut off by Ashley. She also looked up to see if there mom was still watching. She wasn't; Helen had left before Evie reached the door.

"It's not, I… I almost killed you." Ashley was crying by this time. She blamed herself for the injuries that she did.

"You weren't in control Ashley; it's not your fault." Evie tried to reinsure her that it wasn't her fault. And that she blames the Cabal and Kinsey for all the bad stuff that's happened over the past few months.

"But I could of make them stop resist them." She was cut off by her sister.

"You couldn't they over powered you right from the start. It's not your fault I blame them for all of this." Evie said looking into her sisters eyes. Will was watching and listening in the conversation.

"I'm Sorry." Ashley said on last time. They sat there a while talking about what happened. They cried and laugh. It was what both girls needed. Sam finally came down to 'meet' them together. It's the first time all three girls were in the same room.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Sam said opening up the door.

"Yeah." Both girls answered at the same time. Jack and Will are watching them interact. It was wired because all girls like to wear blue but Evie likes to wear more black then blue. Ashley was almost the same. And Sam was not she dress more girly outside the base it was something she needed to do outside of the military uniform they had to wear.

Sam took a chair, while Evie and Ashley took the couch.

"I'm sorry Sam; for..." Ashley was cut off by Sam.

"You don't need to apologize for something you had no control of." Sam replied she knows that Evie was trying to tell Ashley what she just said. And hopefully she would get it.

"Thanks, I've been trying to tell her that." Evie said she was like Helen she hated to repeat herself.

"You both can stop now." Ashley said; she was being more herself now after the cry fest.

"You sure, we could do this all day." Evie said looking at Sam. The fact that Evie and Sam had the same amount of time to bond like Sam and Ashley gave the girls a lot of time to know when to kid around.

"You really wanna go there?" Ashley replied she and Evie always had that relationship where they can banter and play fight all the time. Sam was new to the group but she was still family.

"Girls…" Helen said in her mom/boss voice. And they knew when to shut up too.

"Yes, mum." All three girls said rolling their eyes. Evie started to laugh but Helen gave her the look.

"Ashley dear, how are you feeling." Helen knew how she was feeling and if she was truly herself now. The sanctuary network has various psychics on hand for these types of situations.

"I'm fine, mum. Really I am." Ashley said she was but she needed to convince herself. Will would help her on this but everyone knows that Will wouldn't be able to help Ashley out only Ashley would do that and it would happen soon.

"Good, I'm officially moving you back into your room. And only light missions. I don't wanna pressure you into doing too much at once." Helen said hugging her.

The next couple of days Ashley spent time at home with her family. Trying to get a grip on what actually happened to her and what happened to Evie and Sam wasn't her fault. She wanted to kill the Cabal Organization and the Trust who were working inside the NID. She was able to go on missions but she didn't want to just yet. She needed to figure out if she was herself.

Will was still of the mission list. But will be taken off soon. Helen is getting bigger buy the weeks, Sam and Jack officially moved into the Colorado Sanctuary, they still are on SG-1 going off world. Teal'c and Kate have been spending a lot of time with each other, there not sure whether to officially make it official or not.

**Author's notes: ok so its been a while, been dealing with real life… we found another place to live and waiting to get accepted… so back to this story… I wanted to ship Teal'c and Kate together and hoping that it works out. Jack and Sam are back in Colorado doing their Sg-1 with Daniel and Teal'c. There might and I mean might be a second story to this one I'm not sure… I gotta see where this one is heading… Kinsey will and I mean will die I really really hate writing for him… **


	18. Ch17A Sanctuary and SG1 goes on mission

**Ch17A Sanctuary and SG-1 goes on separate mission. **

**Yeah well couldn't figure out a title for this chapter… gee what can I say I'm all titled out… lols… and yes I know it's been like what a week sorry life happens to be knocking at my door so here's ch17 for ya… OK so this chapter is going to be split in to two… Only because I know that I'm adding a side line off world mission… Apophis isn't dead… opps. **

**Last time in Death Knell:** "I'm fine, mum. Really I am." Ashley said she was but she needed to convince herself. Will would help her on this but everyone knows that Will wouldn't be able to help Ashley out. only Ashley would do that and it would happen soon.

"Good, I'm officially moving you back into your room. And only light missions. I don't wanna pressure you into doing too much at once." Helen said hugging her.

The next couple of days Ashley spent time at home with her family. Trying to get a grip on what actually happened to her and what happened to Evie and Sam wasn't her fault. She wanted to kill the Cabal Organization and the Trust who were working inside the NID. She was able to go on missions but she didn't want to just yet. She needed to figure out if she was herself.

Will was still of the mission list. But will be taken off soon. Helen is getting bigger buy the weeks, Sam and Jack officially moved into the Colorado Sanctuary, they still are on SG-1 going off world. Teal'c and Kate have been spending a lot of time with each other, there not sure whether to officially make it official or not.

**At the SGC.**

"Welcome back SG-1 how was the trip?" Hammond asked he knew exactly what happened he had gotten the full report from Helen herself.

"Well I thought your mum was sending the report so we wouldn't have relived the past few months." Jack said looking at Sam who was sitting across from him.

"Yeah really don't wanna talk about it Sir." Sam said looking at her God Father.

"Anyone else wanna talk about it?" Hammond asked; knowing why they wouldn't they almost lost a feature member of the SGC and they didn't want to think about it.

"I've got clearance for this Kate Freelancer, Will Zimmerman, Henry Frost and both of your sisters, your mother already have full clearance." Hammond said looking at Sam.

"What about biggie?" Daniel asked; he loves the Big Guy like a brother now.

"He got clearance to." Hammond replied; knowing that he forgot someone else.

"Um Sir, there's one more person to add to the list her name is Jessie its Evie's best friend, she was just adopted by Helen a few weeks ago…" Sam replied.

"Who is she?" Hammond asked he wanted to know more about Jessie and why Helen decided to adopted another Child.

"Jessie is an abnormal who was being abused by her birth parents that have no abnormal powers. Jessie powers were being abused by her parents and when she didn't want to use them for bad they would beat her or not feed her. She finally didn't go back home about two months ago but Helen wanted to make sure that she went through proper channels of adopting her." Sam replied she was telling the truth and if Jessie went back and came back with bruises Ashley and Evie would have killed her parents…

"Hey guys." Evie said walking in with Janet.

"So have fun." Jack replied.

"Jessie will have full clearance in two hours." Hammond said and Evie went back to joking with the rest of SG-1.

"Ha, Ha, very funny Jack; gee Sam you could have let me know she was ten times worse than Mom." Evie said looking at her sister.

"Sorry, wait nope, now you know what I have to go through now with Janet and mom I swear it's going to be a pain in the butt being checked out by them." Sam replied.

"Good thing I'm not going off world every other week with ya." Evie said in her MN voice.

"Hey now do you want it to be worse for your first trip off world." Janet replied she wasn't giving anything away beside Helen told her if anything would to happened she would have full clearance to check Evie out fully before sending her back home.

"Yeah don't want Janet on her bad side." Daniel added.

"It's worse than having her on her good side." Teal'c replied; over the years Teal'c have begun to understand the English language that is Earth language.

"Take a seat." Hammond said; Helen had already made him a god father to Evie the week that he let Sam goes up to the Sanctuary in MN.

"I understand that you are at the top of your class and that you want to go the Air Force Academy for college." Hammond replied.

"Yeah it's been a dream of mine since my school had AJROTC program. We had a chance to fly in a F17 before and I loved it." Evie replied she had the look in her eyes like Sam when she was excited about something.

"Looking forward to your application here at the SGC." Hammond replied he already knew the President will already accept her.

"So what are we going to do about the Cabal and oh the Rogue NID peoples? I mean Kinsey are still alive and I want him dead for what he did to my two sisters and me." Evie said; they all wanted them dead it's going to take a lot of people to pull it off though.

"We have our own teams investigating them." Hammond replied and he notices a look in Evie's eyes saying um yeah right your team don't trust anyone who isn't a part of the Sanctuary team.

"Yeah sorry I only trust the people in this room and that minus the guards at the stare case" Evie said she was telling the truth.

"I understand that but you have to understand that I hand-picked these people to investigate them." Hammond replied.

"I still don't trust anyone else but the Sanctuary teams to investigate the NID and the Cabal. And if there's a connection to the two I would love to kill it and destroy them personally." Evie said just as that Jack the Ripper aka John teleported in the room to take her back to MN; it was the safest way to get Evie to and from Colorado without endangering her life.

"I was planning on flying back to MN." Evie said she knew why John was there, he wanted to make sure that she was safe. Her father McCalister was persistent of getting to Helen through Evie. Before the trip back to MN he almost succeeded but John was close by and got them both out before He could do any more damage.

"Like hell you are." Jack said he was there the day that McCalister showed up to Evie's job and trying to kill her.

"It's bad enough I have to worry about an over reacting John aka Jack the Ripper; now I gotta deal with an overly protective soon to be Brother-In-Law." Evie said jokingly toward Jack but seriously with John.

"Can't believe your complaining considering what happened a week ago, your complaining." Sam said realizing she repeated herself, she was there with the rest of the fam trying to get McCalister to not to kill Evie.

"I have a right to complain about the overly protectiveness… Besides John didn't I tell you to drop his Ass in the remotest part of the planet?" Evie said knowing who her father was and what kind of powers he has he's probably back in the states as we speak. She thought to herself.

"Evelyn you know every well of Gregory's powers. He is probably back already." John said looking at his goddaughter; John always still stuck to the English old ways of using people's full given name. Helen and the rest of the Five are the only ones that could use Evie's full name witch is Evelyn.

"Ok… she pauses, John looks at her on look and she knew that he wasn't going to let her go on a commercial airplane… Okay…" The second ok was a bit louder considering the looks she had gotten from John.

"Call me when you get to MN, and I mean right when you get there." Sam said in her military and sisterly voice.

"OKAAAYYY" Evie said with eyes rolling. She knew why Sam was concerned she also knew that Sam didn't fully trust John.

"I'll make sure she calls you." John said he knew that Sam didn't trust him fully yet even with the events that had happened. But it can with the territory with everyone who meats him for the first time.

"See ya later kid." Jack said right then John Grabs Evie and her things and Teleports back to the MN Sanctuary where Helen was waiting for her.

**The MN Sanctuary. **

"It's about time." Will said he knew that Janet wanted a military record of Evie medical history considering that she would be the next generation of the SGC.

"She was trying to get on a plane to come here. But I refused to let her go." John said with that Evie quickly left in a hurry she was pissed and Will knew it.

"John, Helen said it was ok for her to go on a plane." Will reply knowing what happened with McCalister, Will knew why John wanted to teleport Evie to and from Colorado.

The MN Sanctuary was a little different than the one in Old City California, but both of the Sanctuary had a tower high enough for the girls to think if they ever needed it.

Henry moved to MN, he would go back and forth between the two and other Sanctuary's. He needed to be closer to Evie after what happened the past few weeks Henry wanted her safe. He found out she was home and relized that John made a huge mistake. Henry wasn't sure if Helen was still here to calm her down so he waited. Near the door, Helen was home and she was talking to Evie. Thank god I don't have to deal with the after math that is John.

"I'm sorry I should have called and let you know there was a change of plans." Helen said; not taking a chance not after the telegram she gotten from McCalister.

"I'm a big girl who can take care of herself." Evie said with a little irritation in her voice. She didn't know why her mum decided to change her mind all she knew that she wanted to fly home instead of being taxied home by John of all people. She trust John with her life but there was some things she still didn't understand. She was about to jump off of the tower when Helen voice stopped her. Evie had some more then special abnormal powers in her she could land on her feet from jumping off of very high buildings.

"I don't want you outside Evie." Helen said she had those piercing eyes of her on Evie saying if she jumps no Hockey or AJROCT for a week.

"Then tell me why didn't just call me to let me know." Evie replied; she was piss.

"McCalister is back already, he made a threat to you. If anything would have happened to you because of him I would never forgive myself." Helen loved all the girls but for some reason she loved Evie more than the others even Sam had Helens love more than Ashley.

"I know." Evie said she knew that her mum loved her and Sam more than Ashley it was sad but true. Helen loves Ashley but Ashley has some of John's trait that made her love her a little less. It's sad but its true and Helen also protected Ashley a little more now than ever because of the Cabals.

It was pouring rain, by now; Helen and Evie were soaking wet. Helen knew that Evie wanted to run outside in the rain it was her favorite thing to do if she need time to think about something but knowing another threat is out there to do more harm than ever Evie would have to just take the Sanctuary lot and the tower until that threat is taken care of.

"Um, is it safe?" Henry asked as he came out from hiding.

"Yes Henry we're done." Helen said looking for confirmation from her daughter. She gotten it from a nod; she walked back to the door and turned.

"Don't keep her up all night she has school tomorrow." Helen replied knowing that she was still being overly protective.

"I know." Henry said knowing that he would probably fail.

Evie and Henry talks.

"I know you're pissed, and I know you want to do anything but sleep. You got school tomorrow and I don't wanna be on our mum's bad side." Henry pleaded with her trying to get to come in they've already been outside for two hours after Helen left them up there. He also knows being part fey, they love water and the rain was helping Evie calm down a bit.

She was getting a bit cold standing out in the pouring rain. But she wanted to stand out there until it stopped raining. She could tell when it was about to the fact that he waited this long to say something told her that he could tell too. Or that he was getting cold and wanted to go inside.

"Yeah well beyond piss right now that the fact that my so called father wants to well let's just say kill me along with the Caballies and oh Kinsey; and oh the NID." Evie said, she was feeling crap at the moment taking it out on Henry. With that she collapsed in his arms. John teleported up when he saw what he saw; he grabbed the two and teleported back to Henry's bedroom.

Henry laid her down onto their bed and watch her sleep for a few minutes before falling to sleep himself.

**Will and Helen talk. **

Helen watches what was going on and her eyes say it all. She wasn't too thrilled to watch Evie collapsed the way she did. But she knew that John would be watching nearby.

"Hey, I saw what happened and had June check up on her." Will said walking into Helen's office.

"Thanks, she should have gone to bed two hours ago." Helen replied; she was holding her stomach.

"I know how stubborn she can be." Will said looking at Helen with a straight face knowing if he could laugh at saying what he just said he would.

"Yeah, yeah Magnus, Druitt and oh McCalister curse of being stubborn." Helen said rolling her eyes; she knew what he was trying to do and the fact that he could have said that with a straight face amused her.

"How is our baby?" Will wanted to know, he saw in her eye's that she hoped he didn't realized that she was holding her stomach. Helen was about 7months pregnant with their baby. And knowing what kind of abnormal he is now and what the pure untainted Vampire blood can do them both wasn't sure if there baby would come to terms early or later.

"He's doing fine, just moving around too much. I was going to have June take a look before heading to bed wanna come?" Helen asked knowing that Will, will probably not leave her sides too much. She was grateful for that though.

"Do you even have to ask?" Will said knowing why she asked but wonders why.

They go down to the Infirmary to have June take a look. She assures them that he's doing just fine and no immediate danger of labor. Will, took Helen back to their room. She undresses herself, and redress in some comfy cloths Will stripped in a boxer and a tank.

**Back at the SGC, SG-1 goes off world again. (Author's notes: I know that this is where Janet dies on the show… Nu uh not in my story she stays alive. And I back storing some of the off world things that have happened. Just didn't like the fact that the writers Killed Sam's best friend.) Side note: this part is a little of Serpents Venom. As usual Selmak's is in italic.**

**In Daniels office Jacob, Sam, and Jack talks about the upcoming mission.**

"Thanks to our good friend, Tanith, we were able to intercept this conversation between Apophis and Heru'ur. It took place less than an hour ago." Jacob Said looking at the group; Jack doesn't like Tanith for what he did to Teal'c's friend.

" Sounds like they've agreed to meet." Daniel replied.

"_Currently, Heru'ur is aligned with the System Lords against Apophis." _Selmak replied don't know why but he did.

"Or so the System Lords presume." Sam replied, she had to say something the look on Jack's face say, say something.

"_Exactly. An alliance between Apophis and Heru'ur could overwhelm all the other system lords combined."_ Selmak replied she was liked Sam more then she can really say for a Tok'ra.

"And that would be…bad?" It's about time you said something Jack he thought to himself.

"_One enemy is easier to target than many. Our spies believe that Apophis has agreed to the meeting because he is willing to use such an alliance to topple the system lords. After which he will deal with Heru'ur. If he succeeds…" _Selmak replied; thank god for Jacks humor in this Jacob you can learn a little from him Selmak said to Jacob. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Jacob replied.

"Galactic badness! Huge!" Jack said he was trying to keep up with the jokes.

"So what do we do?" It's about time Daniel you've been quite a long time.

"Find a way to sabotage the alliance." Sam finally said something with the approval of everyone.

Jacob walks over to Daniels computer and pulled up some files, that had some Gao'uld symbols on them.

"_Doctor Jackson, have you seen symbols like this before?"_ Selmak asked Daniel knowing that he has just wanted to make sure he did recognized them.

"Well, it looks similar to Phoenician letters, but I can't be sure." Daniel replied; he knows what it is he just didn't want to sound smart all the time.

"_We believe it is a technical manual. None of our Tok'ra linguists could translate it."_ Selmak replied; knowing that Daniel would have gotten it translated within a couple of days.

"Um, excuse my denseness, but…what does this have to do with…anything?" Jack said he was annoyed with where this was going.

"_The hatred and mistrust between Apophis and Heru'ur goes back a long time."_ Selmak replied; she was trying her best to make it clear to Jack why this mission is so important.

"So if we can get them to fight each other…" Sam said Jack looks bored better say something.

"_They both control the two largest armies of the Goa'uld. A war between them would decimate both sides and return the balance of power back to the system lords. Which, for now, is much more preferable to one all-powerful Goa'uld."_ Selmak replied; she really did love Sam like she was her daughter.

"Wait, I think I've got it! It's uh…three to the blue, four to the orange, and…and three to the blue. Sounds like some sort of color coated combination for a lock." Daniel got it translated within a matter of minutes.

"_Excellent! We may have a chance now. If you will accompany me."_ Selmak said she gotten a look from Jack saying wait a min were not going just yet.

"Ah! Wait a minute! Just…stop, hold it. If you're about to say you're going to explain along the way, I'm going to lose it! I've just about had it with the way the Tok'ra do business. I wanna know exactly what we're dealing with here. Every mission detail you've got right now, or we go nowhere!" Jack said he was annoyed with the Tok'ra especially Annise. Selmak lowered Jacobs head to let him speak at this time.

"I was going to tell ya, Jack." Jacob said he wasn't surprised that Jack said that. The fact that the Tok'ra was keeping him out of the loop of most of the things now he was trying to mend some fences since the Alpha site.

"Okay. Never mind." Jack was glad that he got that out of the way.

**Briefing room **

"The meeting will be taking place at a region of space known as the Tobin System. The Tobin Civilization, originating from Earth thousands of years ago, has been extinct for a number of centuries, but one of their legacies is the equivalent of a large mine field in space." Daniel said.

"As close as you can get to neutral territory, Sir." Jack said looking at Hammond.

"The mines, originally designed to protect the planet, will actually hone in on a wide variety of energy signals, including that of Goa'uld weaponry." Sam added she could sense that Jack was getting bored.

"So, if either Heru'ur or Apophis decided to open fire, they would be destroyed by the mines?" Hammond said better say something he thought.

"We'll take the cargo ship I came in. If we leave immediately, we can reach the minefield before the meeting, and reprogram one of the mines to hit Apophis's ship." Jacob replied.

"So, he'll think Heru'ur's behind it?" Hammond replied; let's keep on asking question.

"Exactly." Sam replied, she knew her Godfather can be smart only when he wants to be like Jack.

"The problem is the mines are in constant motion. Repositioning themselves randomly." Jacob said; he didn't want Sam to be too happy about the mission.

"So, how can you reprogram one?" Hammond said he didn't want to put Sam in danger after what's been going on. But he knew the risk that comes with the job.

"That's a little bit of a concern for me, Sir." Jack replied; ok when I this briefing over with I haven't been off world in a while… Jack asks himself.

"The mines have sophisticated inertial engines that are unaffected by gravitational conditions." Jacob said he knew that Jack was getting bored and wanted to leave now.

"Basically, we should be able to safely use the cargo ship's rings to pull a mine inside." Sam said looking at Jack trying to tell him to hold on a little more.

"At which point, I'll pilot the ship to match its movements." Jacob said; he didn't want to put Sam in danger after what happened. He wanted someone else to go but he trusted HIS daughter more.

"The Tok'ra have; what they believe is the Tobin manual to how the mines work." Daniel said better say something feeling a bit left out he thought to himself.

"Yeah, unfortunately, certain aspects of the translation have previously eluded us. Now, with Dr. Jackson's help, we can use the manual to reprogram the mine to hone in on a specific energy signature. One of our operatives aboard Apophis's ship will have planted a beacon that will broadcast that energy signature." Jacob said he knows this is way too much info for Jack but he also know that Jack is smarter then he plays on.

"The mine will think that Apophis's ship is firing a weapon, move towards it and explode." Sam replied, she can tell Jack don't want to be there he wants to leave like now.

"Sounds very risky." Hammond said; the look on Jacks face says it all suicide mission.

"Insane might be another word." Jack replied; yeah insane crazy, it's going to be a pain in the ass mission. Oh yeah like hell I'm going oh wait Sam's going this could be fun though first off world mission since this whole crap with the Caballies Evie likes to call them and Kinsey I wish the dude would die like Apophis.

"Obviously, I'll need Dr. Jackson, and there might be some complicated mathematical calculations to be done, Sam would be a big help, too." Jacob replied; then Jack clears his throat. Jacob didn't want to risk him but he was going to go regardless what Hammond or he said.

"Of course, Colonel O'Neill is…always lots of fun to have around. The timing is critical, George." Jacob said with a smirkish face when he mention's Jack's name.

"Then you have a go." Hammond replied; looking at every one giving them the ok.

**Author's notes: Ok so part 1 of 2 of ch17 is done… oh yeah Teal'c forgot about him or did i? ;)….**


End file.
